De Soledad y Recuerdos
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Desquite, dolor y sangre… Así empezó todo. La culpa les carcomía el alma hasta el punto de imposibilitarles respirar y ambos creyeron que su dolor no tendría fin. Hasta que descubrieron el consuelo mutuo. Un consuelo nacido de un contacto brusco, salvaje, primitivo, casi animal… pero delicioso.
1. Prefacio

_El amor es más intenso,_

_Mientras más cerca se está de la muerte._

_._

.

.

**Prefacio**

.

.

Si se tratara de buscar culpables, entonces la culpa era de aquella época funesta en que nacieron.

La humanidad estaba pagando sus pecados con el advenimiento de aquellos monstruos nacidos con el único y exclusivo fin de exterminarlos. Los hombres olvidaron que una vez exploraron el mundo a sus anchas y se conformaron con la vida en cautiverio, donde gozaban de una ilusoria seguridad.

Pero es una verdad sabida que el hombre siempre cree lo que quiere creer. Y encerrados dentro de sus muros, no se dieron cuenta del desastre que se allegaba. Porque llegó el día en que aquellos muros que les brindaban seguridad, se transformaron en su jaula, en el corral donde aquellos monstruos tomaron su comida.

Los niños nacidos en este tiempo aciago; niños nacidos en una época de guerra, eran lúgubres, envueltos en un aura triste, poco más que sombras de cadáveres vivientes, los despojos de una tragedia. Pero ese mismo desamparo los modeló duros y hoscos, forjados por la pena misma… Eran los sobrevivientes.

Y fue este destino sombrío el que juntó sus caminos.

Ambos cadetes desde el mismo año: ambos pasando por las mismas pruebas, ambos afrontando el mismo duro entrenamiento, cada uno con sus ideales, cada uno con sus metas. Pero a pesar de vivir experiencias similares, ellos nunca se entendieron. Así era la naturaleza individualista del ser humano.

Aunque cada uno sufría su propia pena, nunca nació la empatía entre ambos. Probablemente debido a la insensibilidad que genera en el alma humana el haber nacido y vivido en una época así.

Hasta que ambos fueron marcados por el mismo insoportable dolor: la soledad.

Ambos sufrían por la soledad. Sobrevivían perdidos en los recuerdos, evocando en sueños tiernos los tiempos felices pasados, donde la horrible realidad por breves segundos se hizo llevadera, añorando los días en que conocieron la dicha… Pero no eran más que memorias. Y cuando el hermoso sueño acababa, volvían a la insoportable realidad: Ambos siendo consumidos por una pena infinita, por ese dolor único que sólo genera el amor.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Levi lo había dejado… Y ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Marco murió. Mientras Eren sufría el destierro del amor de Levi, Jean sufría la más terrible de las soledades: la de la muerte.

Y en medio de ese dolor inconmensurable que embargaba sus almas, habían encontrado un consuelo… Juntos.

Desquite, dolor y sangre… Así empezó todo.

Si algo los unió, fue la frustración. La debilidad y la culpa los asediaba a ambos.

Eren era invadido por la rabia contenida, por la marca que llevaba, por no haber cumplido su deber, por haber dejado escapar a Annie, por todas la muertes que tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros, por llevar esa pesada carga de ser la "esperanza" de la humanidad… Jean se sentía inútil, inservible, dolido, traicionado, sabía que le había fallado a Marco, que lo había dejado morir, que no pudo protegerlo, a aquel que era el único al que amaba.

Ya no había esperanza.

La culpa les carcomía el alma hasta el punto de imposibilitarles respirar y ambos creyeron que su dolor no tendría fin. Hasta que descubrieron el consuelo mutuo. Una vía de escape para sus atribulados corazones, un desahogo para sus mentes febriles, un aplacamiento del dolor que invadía sus almas convirtiéndolos en espectros.

Un consuelo nacido de un contacto brusco, salvaje, primitivo, casi animal… pero delicioso.

Dolor y sangre se acoplaron a burdas caricias y roncos gemidos, en medio de encuentros furtivos en la oscuridad. En una unión donde dolor y placer eran más que dos caras de una misma moneda: eran la misma cosa.


	2. Un febril consuelo

**Capítulo I: Un febril consuelo**

.

.

Sus pasos resonaban ahogados por aquellos angostos y húmedos pasillos del frío castillo que la Tropa de Reconocimiento tenía por cuartel general. Como se trataba de una visita clandestina, no se dio el trabajo de llevar el clásico candelabro que iluminaba cada salón de la estancia y la llovizna suave que caía en el exterior, ayudaba a mitigar el ruido de sus pasos.

No era la primera vez que Eren visitaba aquella habitación. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que iniciaron esos encuentros clandestinos. Pero cada vez que él se paraba frente a aquella puerta, sentía la misma duda embargando su consciencia. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Debía entrar o debía dar la vuelta e irse? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso si a él ni siquiera le agrada ese idiota?

Terminó rodando los ojos, agobiado por sus propios pensamientos y finalmente giró sin más la perilla, abriendo la puerta. Encontró a Jean sentado sobre su cama, quitándose la segunda de las largas botas, su camisa estaba en el suelo y su torso levemente bronceado estaba desnudo. El muchacho clavó sus perspicaces ojos dorados por breves segundos en la figura de pie en su puerta y enseguida volvió a enfocarse en su tarea de quitarse las botas.

Eren cerró la puerta tras de sí y pasó el arcaico seguro en la vieja y ruidosa puerta de madera. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared, sin decir una palabra, mirando cómo Jean se ponía de pie con una expresión seria en los ojos y sonreía de lado, acortando la distancia entre ellos, en un gesto que le pareció muy sensual. Lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y lo besó con ansias.

Y era así… El muchacho entendía exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba con sólo mirarlo. Menos mal que Jean nunca le había hecho decir una palabra, porque el día en que tuviera que suplicarle por sexo, ese mismo día se lanzaba por las murallas directo hacia las fauces de los Titanes.

Pero Jean no necesitaba oír palabra alguna, le bastaba con ver la ardiente expresión de lujuria en esos profundos ojos turquesa. Sabía a la perfección la razón por la que había ido a su habitación. Sabía a cabalidad cuál era la única razón por la que iba a buscarlo en medio de la noche. Lo sabía… porque si Eren no hubiera ido esa noche a su habitación, él lo habría buscado.

Se necesitaban mutuamente. Y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, el consuelo mutuo que se otorgaban se había transformado en el nuevo sustento de sus vidas. Esa unión exclusivamente carnal, era un febril consuelo para sus acongojados corazones.

La lengua de Jean jugueteaba con rudeza dentro de su boca, la sintió explorar su interior, forcejear con su propia lengua demandando el control, enredándose con ella en un contacto ansioso, frotándose mutuamente mientras el húmedo sonido de sus besos resonó por las frías paredes de piedra del castillo.

Eren se tomó su tiempo. Hoy día no lo invadían hambrientas ansias de ser poseído por su compañero, hoy quería saborear cada experiencia para disfrutarla en plenitud. Subió sus manos desde las caderas de Jean, con lentitud pero con fuerza, por toda la espalda, acarició el corto cabello en la nuca sintiendo esa extraña sensación en sus dedos hasta enredarlos con firmeza entre las rubias hebras más largas. Su ruda acción provocó un mordisco Jean en su labio inferior, gesto que le arrancó un gemido de dolor que se ahogó en la cálida boca del más alto.

Jean se separó de su cuerpo, dejándolo con la boca abierta; hambrienta de más besos, y lo miró fijo a los ojos, con los dorados orbes nublados por el deseo.

—Quítate la ropa —Jean ordenó con voz ronca.

Eren tragó saliva; sentía la garganta seca y la piel ardiente, aun cuando era pleno invierno y el frío implacable inundaba todas las habitaciones del castillo. Se alejó de la pared y caminó con pasos lentos hasta el borde de la cama, todo bajo la intensa mirada dorada que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se quitó la chaqueta con rudeza, dejándola caer al suelo pesadamente. Su siguiente movimiento fue desabrochar con excesiva lentitud las pesadas correas que envolvían su cuerpo, dejando que el metálico sonido de las hebillas resonara haciendo eco en el suelo. Cuando llegó la hora de quitarse la camiseta, lo hizo sin despegar su mirada turquesa del rostro de su compañero, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sus dedos se movían con experticia para quitarse con prontitud aquel pedazo de tela. Cuando llegó el turno de quitarse las botas, tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama y se las quitó de la manera más sensual que pudo, sabiendo lo que provocaba esa acción en su compañero.

Decidió desobedecer explícitamente las órdenes del más alto y frente a su mirada expectante, se dejó caer sobre la cama, lo miró con ojos entre ardientes y suplicantes, alzando las caderas para enviarle una invitación explícita. Su gesto fue interpretado de inmediato por Jean, quien se acercó a la cama y tomándole el pantalón, lo arrancó de un solo movimiento, impaciente, dejándolo desnudo sobre la cama.

Jean se subió sobre él y fue recibido con las piernas abiertas, sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso hambriento, buscando devorarse mutuamente mientras ambos torsos desnudos se frotaban, haciendo que el leve sudor que perlaba sus pieles se mezcle en uno solo, fundiendo sus esencias y sus olores. Pero pronto, la ardiente boca de Jean creó distancia entre ellos de nuevo y se incorporó de rodillas sobre la cama.

—Prepárate —Jean volvió a ordenar.

Eren entendió de inmediato la orden y se descolocó un poco. Jean nunca le había pedido algo así y aunque pareciera ridículo, sintió algo de vergüenza.

—¡Vamos! Quiero que te dilates tú solo —Jean, notando la duda en el chico, volvió a ordenar—. Quiero verte haciéndolo, Eren.

Y el castaño no se pudo negar más. Se le hizo tan excitante la petición de Jean, que sintió cómo su pene se erguía en medio de bombeos de sangre que le mostraban cómo su cuerpo respondía ante un estímulo tan simple como las palabras.

Se humedeció dos dedos y flexionando las piernas, introdujo uno en su interior. Comenzó a sentir lo estrecho de su propio cuerpo y sacando el dedo, jugó circularmente con él en torno a su entrada, para volver a introducirlo hasta sentir cómo su cuerpo cedía y las eléctricas sensaciones lo invadían. La contracción de su ano le hizo el trabajo difícil a la hora de introducir un segundo dedo, pero a la vez se sentía cada vez más excitado. Sutiles gemidos acompañaron al movimiento de tijeras que hicieron sus dedos en su interior, sin dejar de ser consciente de lo que estos gemidos provocaban en el muchacho que lo miraba cada vez más ardiente. Y se sintió derretir al ver esa expresión hambrienta y salvaje en los ojos de Jean.

Éste se desabrochó el pantalón, extrayendo su erecto pene del interior. Todo el estímulo que le estaba brindando Eren lo tenía a mil. Comenzó a masturbarse con movimientos lentos, intercalando fuertes movimientos con la palma cerrada en toda la longitud de su miembro, con tortuosamente lentos movimientos circulares de su pulgar alrededor del glande. Pronto, sus propios jadeos se acoplaron a los sensuales gemidos de Eren y ambas miradas eran atraídas como imanes, perdiéndose la una en la otra.

—Jean… —Eren susurró con ojos llorosos

Jean jadeó ronco al oír su nombre en la boca entreabierta de Eren. Ya había tenido demasiado de calentamiento previo y por la mirada y tono de voz del castaño, sabía que para él había sido lo mismo.

Jean se posicionó en su entrada y lo penetró con dolorosa y exquisita lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para llegar hasta el fondo, hasta sentir cómo la base de su pene chocaba contra las nalgas del castaño, llenándolo por completo.

—…aahh…

—¡Mierda, Eren! ¿Cómo haces para ser así de delicioso?

Jean salió lento del interior del castaño y lo volvió a penetrar con un movimiento limpio y rápido, instalándose hasta el fondo entre jadeos. En un inicio se movió con lentitud, pero profundo, disfrutando de la sensación de ser envuelto por el cuerpo del castaño, sintiendo la presión de las entrañas de Eren sobre su miembro, experimentando la humedad y calidez de aquella unión.

—…aaahh… ¡Oh, Jean!

El movimiento de la pelvis de Jean embistiéndolo lo volvía loco. El sonido seco de ambos cuerpos chocando contrastaba con el sonido acuoso del pene que ingresaba con insistencia en su interior. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: perder la cabeza con una buena sesión de sexo. Dejar que todos los problemas se fueran aunque sea por unos minutos. Olvidarse del mundo, de los titanes, de la humanidad… ¡Hasta de Levi! Olvidarse de todo en las manos de Jean.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí, Jean!

Eren subió con sus manos por los bíceps del muchacho hasta recorrer los hombros, gimiendo por lo bajo al sentirlo completamente dentro suyo, sin poder despegar la mirada de esos ardientes ojos dorados y atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo.

Jean volvió a morderlo en medio del beso, desgarrándole la suave piel del labio inferior, llenándose la boca de sangre. De un tiempo a esta parte, sentir el metálico gusto de la sangre de Eren se había vuelto su fetiche personal. ¡Hasta se sentía como un maldito Titán! Sentía que un hambre voraz por poseer y someter a ese chico de potente mirada lo consumía, un apetito de sentirlo en una forma que no había experimentado con nadie… ni siquiera con Marco.

—¡Jean, más!... aahh…

Jean sonrió de lado, de manera sensual, sintiéndose aún más excitado por la libido del chico: ¡Era insaciable! Y eso sólo lograba volverlo loco. Loco de placer, de excitación, de emoción. Salió de su interior y se incorporó de rodillas en la cama, girando el cuerpo de Eren y levantándole las caderas a la altura de su pelvis, lo volvió a penetrar, esta vez con más dureza, aprovechando la profundidad que le daba aquella posición.

—¿Te gusta que te den duro verdad?

—¡Ya cállate, idiota!... AAHH…

Jean se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad y volvió a embestir con fuerza. Por el gemido que acababa de salir de la boca de Eren, supo que había encontrado ese punto en su interior que lo hacía enloquecer, que ahora hacía temblar su cuerpo como una hoja y erizar su piel como la fría brisa del invierno. Sujetó al castaño de las caderas con firmeza y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, dejándose llevar hasta la perdición por los gemidos que éste ahogaba en la almohada.

—…aaahh… ahí… ¡más!... aahh…

—…ha… Eren…

El castaño se sentía desfallecer. Con cada embestida sentía cómo el otro chico llegaba hasta su próstata, creando dentro de su cuerpo un huracán de sensaciones. Lo sentía atravesar su ano, introducirse en su cuerpo, tocar ese lugar que lo volvía loco. Un hormigueo comenzaba en lo profundo de sus entrañas, se extendía subiendo por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la base de su nuca, erizándole el vello. Sentía el orgasmo próximo, con cada embestida del otro lo sentía más y más cerca, su pene se tensaba, quería acabar, lo anhelaba con desesperación.

Pero el estridente sonido de las campanas resonando por todo el castillo, frenó todo movimiento: Era una señal de alerta, una alarma.

—¡Mierda! —Jean se separó de Eren y éste cayó de golpe sobre la cama.

—¡No, Jean! —el castaño se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas en la cama; mirándolo suplicante.

—¡Mierda, Eren! Es la alarma, debemos salir.

Jean hizo el ademán de querer levantarse, pero sus brazos fueron atrapados por el castaño que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Y él se sintió perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos turquesa… No pudo negarse. La alarma y todo el resto del mundo ya le importaban una mierda.

—Tendremos que hacerlo en silencio —Jean le susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo—, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos escuche.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó del cuello del más alto, besándolo otra vez, buscando reanudar la excitación perdida por aquella interrupción. Jean pasó su mano derecha por la parte baja de la espalda trigueña, levándole las caderas y lo penetró de nuevo, con lentitud, mientras se afirmaba al colchón con la otra mano para evitar aplastarlo.

Los resortes de la cama rechinan con el peso de ambos cuerpos, copiando con aquel rítmico sonido, el movimiento de su pelvis. Se movía de forma lenta, pero profunda y certera, respirando agitado en medio de un beso interminable, en un movimiento de vaivén constante. El interior de Eren se había humedecido exquisitamente, lo que hacía más fácil su penetración, pero la estrechez del castaño había aumentado, señalándole que estaba a punto de acabar.

En medio de espasmos, Eren eyaculó elevando el tono de sus gemidos y enterrando las uñas en los hombros de su compañero, vaciándose por completo en su vientre. Aun cuando no había acabado aún, Jean detuvo las embestidas y la mano que le mantenía las caderas en alto a Eren, subió hasta el rostro para sujetarlo y profundizar aquel beso. Jean lo besó con lentitud a medida que los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaban y sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad.

—…mmh… Jean… —susurró entre besos.

—Debemos bajar.

Después de besar sonoramente un par de veces más la boca del castaño, Jean salió de su interior y se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo y vistiéndose apresurados y en silencio, bajaron a toda prisa al patio central del castillo.

No tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo aquello era muy extraño. De lo único que estaban seguros era que no se trataba de un ataque de los Titanes, el Castillo de la Tropa de Reconocimiento estaba internado dentro del territorio, en medio de un extenso bosque, alejado de los poblados cercanos y protegido por los muros de Rose. Pero si no se trataba de eso, ¿qué podría haber hecho sonar la alarma?

Jean corría adelante por el extenso pasillo que daba al exterior y de reojo pudo ver a todos sus compañeros y superiores ya formados en el patio, de pie bajo la lluvia. Con ellos, había una comitiva nueva: eran tropas de la Policía Militar junto a un hombre que no vestía uniforme, pero se notaba que era un miembro de la elite, probablemente un emisario del Rey.

—¡Mierda! Esto no pinta nada bien —susurró frenando el paso—. No podemos pasar desapercibidos. ¿Qué haremos?

—¡Mierda! —Eren se paró a su lado y observó la misma escena con ojos muy abiertos—. Creo que sólo nos queda enfrentar la situación.

Eren afiló la mirada, mostrando esa expresión decidida, de firme convicción en sus ideas y volvió a caminar con dirección al patio, pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos, pues fue sostenido del cuello de la chaqueta y jalado hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Hanji Zoe.

—¡Ustedes ya deberían parar este jueguito! —La castaña los reprochó en medio de un susurro— Es mejor que lleguen por separado.

Jean asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la situación y las palabras de Hanji y se adelantó. Al llegar al patio, pudo sentir el peso de todas las miradas depositándose sobre su persona. El Comandante Smith lo miró con severidad y Levi sólo levantó una ceja frente a su inoportuna aparición.

Un miembro de la Policía Militar que parecía ser de alto rango, fue quien lo encaró visiblemente molesto.

—¡Soldado! ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Lo siento señor! Tengo el sueño muy pesado y me costó levantarme —mintió con descaro.

—Tome su lugar en la línea —el hombre hizo un gesto de fastidio—. ¡Y que esto no se vuelva a repetir!

—¡Sí, señor!

Tomó su posición junto a sus compañeros mientras veía cómo el hombre vestido de civil se paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados en la espalda mirando al piso, hasta que finalmente detuvo su andar frente al Comandante Smith y le habló con tono bajo pero autoritario, la voz de alguien que sabía que tenía el poder.

—A la Tropa de Reconocimiento se le asignó la tarea de vigilar a Eren Jeager. ¿Cómo es posible que no esté en sus habitaciones? ¿Qué significa esto, Comandante?

Smith guardó silencio. El miembro de la Policía Militar sonrió de lado, aparentemente viendo en esta situación, una posibilidad para reclamar el control sobre el joven Titán. Y de pronto, con este pensamiento, Jean sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho… Sintió el mal presagio avecinarse y cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de calmarse, pues su instinto le decía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

Eren estaba en peligro y al igual que con Marco en el pasado, él no podría hacer nada por ayudarlo.


	3. La noche de la llovizna tierna

**Capítulo II: La noche de a llovizna tierna**

.

.

Frustración e impotencia.

Eso era lo que sentía. Las sentía recorrer su cuerpo y bullir por sus venas hasta nublarle la razón. Todo al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Eren sobre aquella camilla.

No podía decir que el muy idiota no se lo tuviera merecido, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese extraño dolor en el pecho al ver sus heridas. Después de todo, eso había sido demasiado ¡Ese tipo de castigos incluso estaban abolidos! ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho algo así a Eren? ¿Cómo lo hizo él para mantenerse de pie sin hacer nada?

Si le tocaba pensarlo con detención, podía decir que esa noche, todo había empezado mal.

Primero que todo, a la hora de la inesperada visita del enviado del Rey, dos soldados faltaban en la formación: uno era un simple soldado raso a quien nadie extrañaría si muriera, pero el otro era el llamado "esperanza de la humanidad" del cual estaba a cargo la Tropa de Reconocimiento como su vigía. ¿Cómo podía simplemente no estar el muchacho? ¿Acaso él podía salir de su habitación cuando quisiera? ¿Acaso no lo vigilaban? El Comandante Smith y Levi Heichou habían logrado quedar como unos verdaderos incompetentes, todo gracias a ellos.

Luego, su inesperada aparición había logrado sacar de quicio al líder de la tropa de la Policía Militar que acompañaba al emisario del Rey, poniendo en evidencia de nuevo lo que sin duda sería interpretado como ineptitud de parte de sus superiores.

Y por último, cuando Eren llegó acompañado de una muy relajada Hanji, el muy idiota ni siquiera se disculpó. ¡Es más! Ante las recriminaciones y cuestionamientos de aquel hombre, Eren no había encontrado nada mejor que responderle imprudente, dándole una clase de moral.

—_Yo no le debo obediencia a ninguno de ustedes. Los burgueses como ustedes no son más que unos cerdos cobardes que gustan de vivir cómodamente, mientras el resto de nosotros morimos por defender a la humanidad_

Todos sabían que Eren era impulsivo, que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos y llevado por la pasión, podía hacer cosas sin analizarlas primero. De todos, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues justamente fue esa diferencia de carácter la que marcó la mayoría de sus peleas en el pasado y las seguía marcando ahora. Pero aun así, las medidas tomadas por ese hombre habían sido un exceso.

Ante este gesto de rebeldía, el emisario de Rey no mostró duda ni temor alguno y sin vacilación, ordenó un castigo ejemplar contra el joven, un castigo tan atroz que había sido abolido por otro Rey hace cientos de años atrás, ni siquiera sabía que aún se aplicara. De hecho ¡Estaba seguro que eso era ilegal!

El hombre ordenó cincuenta azotes contra el joven Titán.

Tan terrible y bárbaro era aquel castigo, que los propios miembros de la Policía Militar miraron horrorizados al hombre, esperando que cambiara de decisión, pero frente a la firme resolución de su dura mirada, no les quedó otra más que acatar sus órdenes.

La rebeldía de Eren sin embargo, no parecía tener fin. Él mismo se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta y sin oponer resistencia, dejó que le ataran las manos, dispuesto a afrontar el castigo con la frente en alto, movido por esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. E incluso en ese momento se había dado el lujo de gritar.

—_¡Podrán quebrar mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi voluntad!_

¡Sí que era un maldito suicida!

Pero aun cuando su espíritu fuera inquebrantable, su cuerpo no lo era. Y el horrible sonido del látigo cortando el aire e impactando contra su espalda, se encargó de demostrarlo. El sonido de las cadenas tensándose con cada golpe y el doloroso grito que salía de lo profundo de la garganta de Eren, era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de la gélida noche con una espesa llovizna que no paraba de caer.

Jean tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues no pudo soportar la escena que sus ojos contemplaban. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza por la rabia y la impotencia mientras los gritos de dolor del castaño inundaban todo el patio. Ni siquiera se percató del ardor en sus manos al enterrarse él mismo las uñas por lo fuerte que estaba apretando los puños, ni sintió el dolor ni el gustó metálico en su boca al morderse el labio con impotencia.

Pero él no era el único afectado. Todos ahí parecían hervir de ira frente a aquella situación. Mikasa incluso tuvo que ser sostenida por dos de sus superiores para evitar lanzarse en auxilio de Eren y al repasar la vista a su alrededor, pudo ver el rostro de dolor e ira en todos sus compañeros. Fue gracias a la suave llovizna que les empapaba el cuerpo, que no pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas en las mejillas de muchos.

Sólo un par de personas permanecieron impávidas frente a este castigo. Y al posar su mirada dorada en el rostro de Levi Heichou, Jean comprobó con horror que el azabache era uno de ellos.

El mayor no había cambiado en nada su imperturbable rostro. Él ya sabía que Levi apenas mostraba emoción alguna, pero frente a aquella escena se esperó una mínima reacción de su parte, después de todo, se trataba de Eren. Sabía muy bien que ambos habían tenido una relación, que ahora se encontraba rota, pero eso no evitaba algún sentimiento entre ambos, como mínimo empatía por el dolor del menor. Pero no había nada… no vio nada en la expresión de Levi.

Por unos segundos esperó a que éste hiciera algo o el Comandante Smith, hasta Hanji… Pero nadie hizo nada. Incluso él mismo.

Y esa era la frustración que lo invadía ahora, al ver el cuerpo maltratado del castaño boca abajo en esa camilla.

Él vio su dolor en cada espasmo de su cuerpo, oyó sus gritos desgarradores que inundaron el patio, olió su sangre en el aire… Y no hizo nada.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando recién empezó todo, que lo único que quería era verlo retorcerse entre el dolor y el placer. Pero ahora, viendo su cuerpo yacer inmóvil sobre aquella camilla alumbrado sólo por la débil luz de un candelabro solitario, su único deseo fue evitarle todo sufrimiento.

Aunque sabía bien que la naturaleza del Titán en Eren lo curaría en pocas horas, el breve sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando el castaño, de algún modo le había afectado… Y no pudo evitar pensar en Marco.

Pero esta vez no sería lo mismo ¡Se negaba a aceptar que ocurriera lo mismo otra vez! A Eren lo iba a proteger, sin importar las estupideces que hiciera. Es por eso que se encontraba ahí ahora, entrando furtivo al cuarto donde lo tenían recluido, mirando con expresión afligida el febril cuerpo del castaño.

Se acercó a él y rozó con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Eren, obteniendo una tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho por respuesta. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, tapado solamente hasta la cintura y con toda la espalda descubierta, donde podían verse con claridad las profundas laceraciones en su cuerpo: la carne abierta era roja y se encontraba a sangre viva, la suave piel trigueña estaba desgarrada e inflamada ¡Prácticamente le habían destruido la espalda!

Hanji le había dado una pequeña cantidad de calmante, pero no podía darle una dosis completa, debido a que esto podía retrasar la curación innata en su cuerpo de Titán. Aunque esa pequeña dosis era insuficiente para calmar su dolor y el joven finalmente había cedido ante el cansancio de su cuerpo y se había dormido.

Jean frunció el ceño y su rostro adquirió una expresión de dolor, aunque no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto la condición del castaño. Tal vez se debía al fuerte sentido de compañerismo que tenía, que se tenían todos los cadetes del Escuadrón 104 o al menos, eso fue lo que él quiso creer.

Volvió a rozar la mano del castaño, sintiendo bajo sus dedos las asperezas y callosidades en ella y finalmente enlazó sus dedos con los de aquella mano inmóvil. Eren se movió inquieto frente al contacto con alguien más y ladeando el cuello en su dirección lo miró con ojos adormilados. Jean, al darse cuenta que el chico había despertado, apartó rápido su mano y desvió la mirada.

—…No —Eren susurró con voz débil—… No te vayas.

Jean suspiró con cansancio y volvió a tomar la mano del castaño, acariciando con delicadeza sus dedos

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?

—Voy a estar bien.

—Sí claro —Jean sólo rodó los ojos—. ¿Pero por qué tenías que hacer algo así? ¡Idiota!

—¡No lo sé! A veces no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso.

—¡De verdad eres un estúpido suicida! —Jean iba a continuar recriminándolo, pero se cayó de pronto al oír pasos y ladeó el rostro para afinar el oído.

—¿Qué ocurre? —los sentidos de Eren estaban adormilados por el sedante y el dolor, por lo que no escuchó nada.

—Creo que alguien viene. Me tengo que esconder —Jean susurró mirando en todas direcciones, buscando algún escondite.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No tienes permitido visitas, idiota!

Finalmente se escabulló en el pequeño espacio que dejaba un gran estante de madera y la pared, que le servía de escondite perfecto, pues por la disposición de la puerta y de la camilla era imposible que lo vieran, a menos que alguien rodeara la camilla ganándose al otro costado de Eren, pero eso era improbable.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y se notaba que eran varias personas, hasta que finalmente pararon y la puerta se abrió con un sonido rechinante, dejando pasar al emisario del Rey, el líder del escuadrón de la Policía Militar, el Comandante Smith, Levi Heichou y la Mayor Hanji Zoe. Todos los hombres se ubicaron frente a la camilla de Eren y permanecieron mirándolo estáticos, pero Hanji dio la vuelta y se dirigió a buscar algunos medicamentos.

Jean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y arrugó visiblemente el ceño al ver cómo la castaña daba la vuelta a la camilla, estiraba el brazo para sacar una jeringa y un pequeño frasco, se giraba en su dirección y detuvo todo movimiento al verlo directamente. En ese instante, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pedirle a todos los dioses de los muros que ella no dijera nada.

—Hanji, ¿qué ocurre? —Levi llamó la atención de la mujer.

Ésta se dio vuelta rápido hacia el grupo de hombres y habló con su voz animada de siempre.

—¡No es nada! Acabo de recordar algo —comenzó a preparar una jeringa con naturalidad.

—¿Y usted siempre se queda pegada viendo hacia la nada cuando recuerda algo, señorita Zoe? —el miembro de la Policía Militar la miraba desconfiado.

—Esta mujer es sumamente peculiar —Levi habló con su imperturbable voz de siempre—. Ya se acostumbrará.

Hanji rio a viva voz y le inyectó el líquido a Eren, que se tensó visiblemente, pero no dejaba de mirar hosco al grupo de hombres ubicados ahí. Jean por su parte parecía haber recuperado el alma al cuerpo y se recordaba mentalmente de darle las gracias a la castaña a la mañana siguiente, ya iban dos veces que les cubría las espaldas en una misma noche.

—Bueno, conde Alexandrus —el Comandante Smith rompió el silencio—. Ahora puede ver con sus propios ojos el poder que guarda Eren Jaeger.

—Puedo verlo… y ciertamente es increíble —el emisario del Rey observó con detención cómo las heridas en la espalda del muchacho habían mejorado considerablemente en tan sólo una hora.

—Y este es sólo su poder regenerativo —Smith le hablaba directamente al conde sin fijarse mayormente en el cuerpo del castaño—. El poder de transformarse en Titán es muy diferente.

—Lo que me preocupa es poder controlarlo —para Alexandrus no había pasado desapercibida la huraña mirada del joven—. Claramente este niño es un rebelde.

—De eso no tiene que preocuparse. Yo mismo me estoy encargando de disciplinarlo —Levi comentó mirando fijo los profundos ojos turquesa de Eren. Como si lo estuviera desafiando con la mirada.

—¡Se nota muy poco! —El comentario de Alexandrus hizo fruncir el ceño de varios en ese cuarto— Todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, señores, deja bastante que desear. A decir verdad, son inquietantes los reportes que tendré que darle al Rey a mi regreso.

—¡Muy bien! Creo que ha sido suficiente visita por hoy —Hanji intervino en el momento justo, disipando el tenso ambiente que se había formado—. Recomiendo que lo dejemos descansar por ahora, con suerte mañana estará completamente recuperado.

—Dos miembros de mi equipo se encargarán de resguardar esta habitación —propuso el miembro de la Policía Militar.

Haciéndole caso a la castaña, todos abandonaron la habitación en medio de miradas serias, sólo Hanji se dio la vuelta antes de salir para mirar a Eren con expresión molesta y luego hacia el lugar donde aún permanecía Jean, para cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Y ahora sí sentía que estaban en problemas. Jean suspiró con pesadez y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Luego de varios minutos en los que reinó el más profundo silencio, salió de su escondite con una expresión cansada en el rostro, se paró frente a Eren y lo miró con ojos acusadores, con ambas manos en las caderas.

—Ahora sí estoy jodido. ¿Cómo rayos voy a salir de aquí?

—Jean, no te vayas —el castaño susurró son debilidad—… quédate por favor.

—¿Que haga qué? —Jean lo miró incrédulo—. ¡Mira lo que pasó por haberte hecho caso, idiota! Si hubiéramos bajado cuando sonó la alarma, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Frente a esta respuesta, Eren se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó el ceño. Ya se lo había pedido por favor y no estaba en sus planes volver a repetirlo. Además, ni siquiera podía salir del cuarto, había guardias en el pasillo exterior y no había otra salida, salvo lanzarse al precipicio al que daba la única ventana del lugar.

No entendía por qué, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy solo, se sentía roto, no sólo físicamente, y no quería pasar esa noche ahí sin nadie a su lado. El ardor y dolor en su espalda había comenzado a cesar ahora que Hanji le había inyectado de nuevo algún calmante y sentía cómo lentamente su cuerpo se iba regenerando. Pero aun así, el sufrimiento persistía, tanto que apenas podía moverse. Se sentía cansado y sus ojos le pesaban, empezando a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

Eren estaba tan agotado o sedado que pareció no darse cuenta del momento en que Jean había suspirado derrotado y había buscado una silla, la que acomodándola cerca de su cabeza, utilizó para sentarse junto a él. Incluso se sobresaltó al sentir la mano sobre su cabello y abrió los ojos enormemente, asustado, para encontrarse con la dorada mirada de Jean fija en él.

—¿Te asusté?

—No… creo que me estaba quedando dormido —Eren esbozó una sonrisa mínima.

Jean le sonrió de vuelta, pero era una sonrisa trise y forzada.

—¿Aún te duele?

—No tanto, el sedante ayuda.

Jean continuaba con la mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, enredando sus dedos en las delgadas hebras una y otra vez, mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pues había algo en lo que estaba pensando hace rato, algo que le molestaba sobremanera: Levi.

La actitud que había tenido el azabache al momento del castigo hacia Eren aún no podía sacársela de la cabeza, pero el impacto fue mayor al ver la indiferencia y frialdad con que lo trató hace segundos. Era como si para Levi, Eren fuera sólo un objeto. Un arma para luchar contra el enemigo; como un nuevo cañón o un equipo de maniobras tridimensional mejorado.

—Tu novio sí que es una dulzura, ¿no? —ironizó verbalizando sus pensamientos.

—¡Ya cállate! —Eren arrugó visiblemente el ceño, endureciendo su expresión. Aunque Jean no había mencionado nombre alguno, él supo a la perfección de quién hablaba— Él ya no es nada mío

—Lo digo en serio, Eren, las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas —la voz de Jean era calmada, analítica, pero no pudo ocultar el tono de preocupación en ella—. ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar qué vino a hacer ese tal Alexandrus aquí? Porque te aseguro que no vino sólo a conocerte.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—No lo sé…

Pero aunque ésta fue su respuesta, Jean más bien no quería revelarle al castaño todas las posibilidades que le estaban rondando por la cabeza, al menos no ahora. No quería sobresaltarlo con meras suposiciones justo cuando se encontraba débil y herido.

—Por ahora sólo declaró que está interesado en aprender más sobre los Titanes —Jean continuó; su mirada estaba fija en la llama de la vela que se consumía con lentitud—, incluso quiere que salgamos a una expedición para capturarle uno ¡El muy maldito! Esperemos que sólo se quede en eso.

Eren había dejado de responderle y parecía estar realmente cansado. Su mirada estaba apagada, pequeñas ojeras se creaban bajo sus parpados y la piel de su rostro se veía pálida.

Jean apoyó el rostro en la palma de su mano y la otra no se movió de la cabeza del chico, empezando a acariciarle el suave cabello castaño, ahora mojado por la llovizna, con delicadeza… Hasta que se dio cuenta que él nunca había tenido ese tipo de gestos con Eren y detuvo su mano al instante.

—No pares —Eren susurró casi inaudible, con voz somnolienta—… continúa.

Jean pareció dudar unos segundos sobre si complacer la petición del chico o no. Entendía a la perfección que Eren estaba sufriendo ahora y que sería un verdadero cabrón si se negara a cuidarlo. Pero por otra parte, sentía que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente entre ellos y eso le asustaba. Eren era un rival, tal vez hasta un buen compañero, pero ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo. La relación entre ellos era sólo de complacencia mutua, era sexo y nada más. Y él no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

Él ya había experimentado el dolor que causa el amar a alguien y perderlo… Y no quería sufrir eso nunca más.

—Jean…

Y movido por una fuerza desconocida, sin que él lo quisiera o lo pensara, su mano volvió a dirigirse a los castaños cabellos. Despejó la frente del muchacho donde finas hebras de cabello se le habían pegado debido a la humedad y con el pulgar le masajeó suavemente el espacio entre las cejas, ayudándole a relajar el ceño contraído. Poco a poco, Eren se fue aliviando, hasta quedar completamente dormido.

No tardó mucho para que el sueño lo alcanzara a él también y llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada del castaño, pegando su frente a la de éste, dejando que el sueño se lo llevara.

Y en medio de esa gélida noche de invierno, mientras una suave llovizna caía copiosa en el exterior, dentro del castillo, entre aquellas frías paredes de piedra, ambos muchachos encontraron juntos un nuevo tipo de consuelo: su compañía.


	4. El nombre susurrado en la oscuridad

**Capítulo III: El nombre susurrado en la oscuridad**

.

.

Jean se dejó caer sobre su cama como peso muerto, quedando boca abajo sin poder mover un solo músculo. ¡Ese realmente había sido un día de mierda!

Después de que Hanji lo ayudara a salir en la mañana, distrayendo a los guardias, había tenido que pagar con creces los favores de la castaña y ahora se podía decir que prácticamente era su esclavo personal. Y el desgraciado de Eren se había librado de toda la culpa, excusándose en que no podía actuar sin órdenes de su superior directo: Levi Heichou. Así que como el joven Titán se había lavado las manos convenientemente, él tuvo que hacer las veces de asistente de la peculiar Mayor Hanji Zoe, además de cumplir con el entrenamiento habitual.

Entrenamiento que de habitual no tuvo nada, pues todos los instructores intentaron mejorar la deficiente impresión dejada la noche anterior frente al emisario de Rey: el conde Alexandrus, por lo que el entrenamiento se volvió un verdadero martirio. Más aún para él, que debido a órdenes especiales del Comandante Smith, debía hacer el doble de ejercicios y tareas como castigo por llegar tarde a la formación.

En resumen: su día había sido una real y completa mierda.

Es por eso que ahora, que había terminado todos sus deberes por fin: lavar los platos de todos, encargarse del orden de los espacios comunes, asear los baños, limpiar las pesebreras, etc., etc., etc., se dejó caer sobre su cama con la única intensión de dormir… o tal vez de morir.

En cierto modo, agradecía haber tenido todas esas tareas y castigos, pues ahora su cuerpo exhausto le pedía a gritos un descanso y podría conciliar el sueño sin problemas. Porque Jean desde hace un tiempo venía teniendo serios impedimentos para dormir.

Sueños.

Pesadillas.

Culpas.

Recriminaciones.

Luego de la muerte de Marco, prácticamente vivía en un estado de insomnio casi permanente. Casi, porque había días en los que lograba dormir a la perfección: cuando estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo ya no podía más o cuando dormía junto a Eren.

Aunque él aun no era consciente del cambio que había provocado el castaño en él. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en la extraña relación que tenían ahora, ni en el tipo de vínculo que existía entre ambos y que crecía cada vez más. Tal vez no era más que una forma de negación, una especie de mecanismo de autodefensa para su corazón. Sin embargo, todo esto había cambiado un poco desde la noche anterior.

Pues fue en ese momento que Jean se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Eren en su vida y durante todo el día no paró de preguntarse: ¿Qué pasaría si un día Eren cayera en batalla? ¿Qué pasaría si Eren muriera? El terror que lo invadió fue tan fuerte que lo inmovilizó, pues se trataba de un temor anclado en lo profundo de su alma producto de un conocimiento de causa. Él ya había pasado por algo así, ya había sufrido por la soledad inconmensurable que provoca la muerte y no quería sentir eso nunca más.

Suspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo, cerrando los ojos. Aunque las oscuras y sangrientas imágenes no cesaban de inundar su mente, trató de obligarse a conciliar el sueño. Trató, como hacía todas las noches, de calmar el millar de gritos de horror que oía en su mente una y otra vez. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pues se encontraba en un estado transicional entre el sueño y la lucidez, cuando fue consciente de la presencia de alguien más en su habitación, junto a él.

Sintió el peso de un cuerpo demasiado conocido sobre su espalda. Primero se sorprendió pues no había oído sonido alguno y abrió los ojos enormemente, despertándose de súbito y poniendo en alerta todos sus instintos, pero al ser consciente de quién era, suspiró derrotado y se dio la vuelta para ver al castaño que se había alzado un poco para dejarlo girarse y ahora se sentaba sobre su pelvis.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

—¿Y qué clase de bienvenida es esa? —Eren lanzó una contra-pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con tu castigo de anoche? ¿Quieres más?

Eren sonrió de forma picaresca, viendo la posibilidad de divertirse con la cara seria y la renovada cautela de Jean. Se notaba que esa noche quería _jugar_.

—Esa propuesta no suena tan mal.

—¡Ya déjate de bromas! Estoy hablando muy en serio —Jean arrugó el ceño al ver que Eren no paraba de sonreír—. Si alguien llega a descubrir que no estás en tu habitación otra vez, eres Titán muerto.

—Entonces vamos a mi cuarto —Eren propuso como si nada.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué tal si Levi Heichou te hace una visita? —Jean comentó molesto, en cierta forma, le exasperaba la liviandad del chico—. De seguro me mata…

Eren alzó una ceja, en un gesto interrogante.

—No sabía que le tuvieras miedo.

—Eren, tú eres el único suicida que no le tiene miedo.

Eren endureció la mirada y se levantó de la cama. No dijo nada más, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió con el mismo cuidado que tuvo para entrar y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, salió de la habitación.

Jean quedó sentado sobre su cama viendo con expresión atónita la puerta por donde el castaño había salido. No se esperaba una reacción así y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Su mente lógica le decía que se quedara ahí, que tratara de descansar, que lo más importante ahora era salvar su propio pellejo, que no podía volver a arriesgarse por causa de Eren, ya que si bien tenía claro que Eren era alguien indispensable, él por su parte era completamente reemplazable. Trató con todas sus fuerzas que ese lado impulsivo de su corazón fuera acallado por su raciocinio.

Pero aunque eso era lo que su mente decía, su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario. Poniéndose de pie, salió en silencio de su habitación hacia el largo y vacío pasillo en penumbras para dirigirse al cuarto de Eren. Al girar hacia la derecha según la ruta acostumbrada, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie fuera de la habitación del castaño; pensó que al igual que la noche anterior lo iban a mantener vigilado, pero se equivocó.

Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de teorizar al respecto. Aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que ese habría sido su modus operandi habitual: él habría analizado lógicamente todas las posibilidades y las implicancias de cada una de ellas. Pero en ese instante, sólo había una cosa en su cabeza: Eren. Y este único pensamiento era tan poderoso como para nublarle por completo la razón.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, la abrió en silencio y se escurrió dentro del cuarto; la iluminación proveniente de una escasa vela, era limitada. Eren estaba descalzo, pudo ver las botas tiradas en el piso junto a la chaqueta y las correas, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con esa expresión altiva tan propia de él y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Y qué pasó con tus vigías? —Jean evadió la pregunta del castaño— ¿Creí que esta noche también estarían haciéndote guardia?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le respondió cortante.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado por la reacción de Eren. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por confirmación: ellos nunca en la vida se iban a llevar bien. ¡Jamás!

Y al parecer Eren pensaba lo mismo, pues decidió ignorarlo por completo. Se dio media vuelta y quitándose la camiseta, buscó entre los cajones del viejo mueble una prenda limpia para usar para dormir, sin reparar en lo más mínimo en el muchacho que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Pero muy por el contrario, este gesto en vez de provocarle repelencia a Jean, le causó magnetismo. Sintió que era atraído hacia el cuerpo de Eren por una fuerza sobrehumana. Se le acercó en silencio y antes de que éste pudiera ponerse la prenda encima, tocó con suavidad la trigueña piel de la espalda, provocándole un brinco.

—¿Qué…? —Eren giró el rostro por sobre su hombro y lo miró con cierto temor— Me asustaste… no te sentí acercarte.

—Esos poderes tuyos de verdad son increíbles —Jean miraba su espalda hipnotizado—. No hay ni una sola marca.

Eren sonrió abiertamente y se volvió a girar para buscar la prenda en el mueble.

—¡Ya quisieras ser como yo!

Pero Jean no contestó nada, en lugar de dejar que sus palabras vuelvan a crear otra pelea con el castaño, prefirió dejar que su cuerpo expresara lo que sentía y pensaba en ese instante. Extendió la mano derecha y con la uña del pulgar, recorrió la columna del chico desde la base de la nuca hasta el fin de la espalda, haciendo que Eren arqueara la espalda producto del contacto. Los finos labios de Jean liberaron un jadeo caliente al ver el sensual movimiento del chico y tomándolo de los hombros, lo inmovilizó para poder besarle la espalda.

El cuerpo del castaño, lastimado la noche anterior, ahora estaba recuperado por completo.

Sin soltar el firme agarre que mantenía en los hombros, Jean lo movió con brusquedad para arrojarlo boca abajo sobre la cama y se subió sobre él para continuar besándole la espalda. La piel que recorría con sus labios volvía a ser suave, conforme iba besándola podía sentir el olor característico de la piel de Eren, una esencia que se le había quedado grabada, el color canela había vuelto a esa piel y recorría fuertemente con la palma de su mano aquella espalda en la que ya no quedaba ni la más mínima huella o cicatriz.

Lo que lo movía ahora no era el deseo, aunque ese haya sido el sentimiento que recurrentemente compartiera con el castaño, ahora sentía algo muy diferente. No estaba interesado en poseerlo, en someterlo, como siempre lo hacían, ahora quería expresar el alivio de verlo bien, quería sentirlo a salvo. Es por eso que besaba esa espalda de una manera casi demencial, como si estuviera practicando algún tipo de ritual de adoración.

Sus labios finos se dejaban caer con suavidad sobre la piel trigueña de Eren, abría la boca un poco, para cerrarla con lentitud arrastrando los labios, humedeciéndole la piel. Su lengua lamía aquellos lugares donde los huesos se hacían visibles, recorriendo las vértebras, los omóplatos y los hombros. La tibia respiración que salía de su nariz le rosaba la piel como una caricia, provocándole escalofrío.

Eren apretaba las cobijas con fuerza, rindiéndose ante el contacto de la boca del más alto sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía abrumado por la intensidad de las sensaciones que le provocaba el otro chico y su boca no paraba de liberar suspiros de placer. Se sentía tan anulado por el deseo que no se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño y poco habitual de la situación.

Ellos no eran así. Ellos no hacían eso.

Por lo general, los encuentros que ambos tenían no eran más que sesiones de sexo, de sexo intenso y duro. No había sentimientos de por medio, mucho menos amor, la delicadeza era algo que sobraba, algo que nunca estuvo en el menú. Lo de ellos era una unión salvaje y carnal: sangre, dolor y placer.

Pero ahora no era así. Ahora era diferente. Y fue sólo hasta ese momento en que lo comprendió.

Eren detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos con impresión. Sintió el tibio aliento sobre su espalda y sintió también la calidez de aquel líquido que cayó sobre su cuerpo.

—Tuve mucho miedo… por ti —la voz de Jean fue acompañada por una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la piel trigueña de Eren—. Temí que algo malo te pasara.

Éste era el terrible sentimiento que ahora embargaba su corazón: temor.

Porque no hay peor temor que la desesperanza e inmovilidad que produce el miedo al amor y a la pérdida. Era una angustia terrible que lo embargaba una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto se empeñaba en superarla.

Y por más que lo intentara, él aún no podía dejar de pensar en Marco. Cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, la imagen de él se le venía a la cabeza: veía su cálida sonrisa y la paz de sus ojos, pero al segundo, no veía más que un cuerpo sin vida, un cadáver. Su sangre roja y espesa manchaba las paredes, su rostro desfigurado por el dolor de una muerte atroz, el olor a muerte que inundaba el lugar. Tal vez la peor recriminación que se guardaba Jean era que él ni siquiera lo vio morir.

No quería volver a vivir algo así otra vez.

Eren se dio la vuelta y quedó sin palabras. Jean se sostenía sobre los antebrazos para no aplastarlo, le dirigía aquella mirada dorada, cristalina de lágrimas, con una inusual preocupación

—Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido —Jean pidió en un susurro—. No quiero ver más muertes inútiles.

Pero el castaño no pudo responder. Se sentía realmente descolocado con la actitud de Jean. Primero prácticamente lo había echado de su cuarto, luego iba tras él para comenzar a besarlo como un verdadero desquiciado y luego salía con esta petición. Su conducta ya estaba siendo demasiado errática, lo que era preocupante si consideraba que Jean era un tipo demasiado lógico para su gusto.

—¡Eren!

El castaño tragó saliva y lo miró con seriedad.

—Lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa, los brazos del castaño se enredaron en el cuello de Jean y lo apegaron a su cuerpo. Su pierna izquierda se encontraba entre las piernas del otro, mientras que la derecha estaba flexionada y la dejaba caer casualmente sobre la cadera del chico más alto. El tibio aliento de Jean le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, donde pudo sentir también la calidez de sus escasas lágrimas. Podía sentir el contacto con él en todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez ya no se sentía excitado en lo absoluto.

En realidad no sabía cómo se sentía… No sabía qué era lo que sentía por Jean.

Su corazón latía acelerado y sus manos temblaban. Se sentía nervioso, pero no era sólo por el hecho de sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo, era por ser cada vez más consciente de las palabras que había oído de la propia boca de Jean y por la promesa que él mismo había hecho.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos.

Subió su mano derecha con lentitud hasta el cabello de Jean, acariciándolo con suavidad y enredando sus dedos en pequeñas hebras, mientras su mano izquierda recorría descendentemente la larga espalda a través de la delgada tela de la camisa. Quería calmarlo. Necesitaba calmarlo. Quería hacerlo sentir tranquilo y en paz, que su compañía fuera como un calmante y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que había logrado su propósito.

La respiración de Jean se había vuelto acompasada, respiraba con suavidad y regularidad. El peso de su cuerpo lo había dejado caer por completo sobre su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas habían cesado. Y Eren supo que se había quedado dormido.

Lo movió con delicadeza sobre la cama, poniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se levantó. Le quitó las botas lentamente y lo cubrió con una pesada manta de lana para acomodarse a su lado, abrazándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Jean. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que él nunca antes había compartido una experiencia tan íntima con el muchacho, a pesar de todo el tiempo que se conocían, de todas las experiencias que pasaron juntos, nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a él como en ese instante… Pero este descubrimiento sólo le provocó temor.

Sentía que a cada paso que daba se estaba perdiendo en medio de un laberinto de sentimientos.

Ya no sabía nada con certeza.

Ya no había nada claro en su vida, ni en su corazón.

Se giró para ver el rostro dormido y relajado de Jean, y no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa: se veía diferente cuando no estaba tan serio o enfadado. Estiró el brazo y delineó con la yema de los dedos las facciones marcadas y varoniles de Jean: la geométrica línea de su mandíbula, sus cejas delgadas, su nariz recta, su boca fina.

Y fue en ese instante que oyó el nombre susurrado por esa boca. Un nombre que le quitó el aliento.

—Marco…


	5. La cómplice luz plateada de luna

**Capítulo IV: La cómplice luz plateada de luna**

.

.

—Marco…

Eren detuvo todo movimiento y alejó sus dedos del rostro de Jean, sin poder evitar sentir una extraña amargura en el corazón. Se giró en la cama, quedando boca arriba y cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza. De un momento a otro, el techo de su habitación se transformó en la cosa más interesante del mundo, pues no pudo apartar su verdosa mirada de las viejas y oscuras vigas de roble. Suspiró hondo y una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro.

No estaba seguro a qué se debía ese dolor que había sentido en el pecho. O tal vez lo supo desde un principio y no lo quiso aceptar, pensando ilusamente que si no lo reconocía, sería como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se deslizó fuera de la cama y volviendo a calzarse las botas, cogió la capa verde y salió. La noche estaba helada, pero la llovizna del día anterior había despejado el cielo por completo, haciendo que el día de hoy, la plateada luz de la luna llena iluminara con su tenue reflejo cada rincón de la estancia.

Cuando salió al patio central, tuvo que cubrirse con la capa, porque la brisa nocturna le caló los huesos. El sonido de los adoquines resonó bajo sus botas haciendo eco en los largos pasillos del castillo, magnificando sus sonidos por el abrumador silencio nocturno, pero no detuvo su caminar enérgico hasta que hubo llegado por fin a su destino: el viejo bosque de coníferas que rodeaba el castillo.

Esa noche vagó como un sonámbulo por el oscuro bosque; daba el lúgubre aspecto de un alma en pena. La luz de la luna se colaba por el follaje, creando alargadas sombras por el suelo amortiguado de hojas muertas y los retorcidos troncos de los árboles creaban confusas siluetas que parecían moverse en la penumbra.

Por un segundo dejó que la amargura lo consumiera y se sintió inmensamente solo.

Pero al segundo se obligó a recordar que él y Jean no eran nada. Jean sólo tenía un único y gran amor... Y ese era Marco.

La situación de Jean ni siquiera podía compararse con la suya. Él y Levi habían mantenido una relación por un tiempo, pero había sido el mismo Levi quien decidió terminarla. A Jean le habían arrebatado a Marco, fue la muerte quien lo alejó de su lado. En su caso, había sido Levi quien se fue por voluntad propia.

En cierto modo, entendía a Jean. Marco era un muchacho dulce y preocupado, ¿cómo no se iba a enamorar de él?, ¿cómo no iba a extrañarlo? Además, Marco también era su amigo. Si él había sufrido con su prematura e inesperada muerte, no quería imaginarse cómo se había sentido Jean en ese instante, el dolor debió haber sido insoportable.

Sí, era verdad, el amor de Jean era Marco. La relación de ellos era apenas un paliativo para soportar las duras noches de soledad. ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! Lo de ellos era un intercambio de sexo y placer, no había sentimientos de por medio; lo que sentía su corazón ahora era completamente irrelevante.

—Así que de eso se trataba todo, Eren.

El castaño se sobresaltó al instante de escuchar esa voz fría e impersonal a sus espaldas, sabiendo a la perfección quién era el dueño.

—Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme en reunir la información, tú me la entregaste en bandeja de plata —Levi caminaba con pasos ligeros y cautelosos, apenas audibles incluso para los oídos entrenados de Eren—. Caíste en la trampa.

Eren se dio la vuelta rápido para mirarlo asustado. No tenía idea del porqué de ese temor repentino, era como si hubiera sido descubierto cometiendo una falta grave. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y le erizó la piel, y no fue producto del frío ambiente, se debía a la gélida mirada de ese hombre. A Eren no le constaba, pero estaba seguro que el otro hablaba de Jean.

—Sólo bastó con dejarte una noche sin guardias y se descubrió el misterio —Levi caminaba en su dirección, ahora que estaba más cerca se podía oír el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pasos—. Ya me había parecido extraña tu desaparición anoche. ¿Por qué no bajaste cuando sonó la alarma? ¿Por qué no estabas en tu cuarto cuando te fueron a buscar? ¿Y si no estabas ahí, dónde estabas?

—¿De qué va todo esto? —el castaño encaró a su superior con mirada huraña.

—Nunca me imaginé que te estuvieras acostando con Kirschtein —Levi continuó como si no hubiera oído la pregunta del menor. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de su cuerpo se paró de frente, su mirada era igual de imperturbable que siempre—. Sólo empecé a sospecharlo anoche, cuando los vi llegar a ambos tarde a la formación.

—No sabía que le importara tanto para que me vigilara de esa manera, Heichou.

—¡No te pases, mocoso! —Su voz, que se había mantenido calmada todo ese tiempo, pareció perder su gélida quietud y se alzó a modo de advertencia—. Yo personalmente estoy a cargo de tu custodia y anoche me hiciste quedar como un verdadero incompetente.

Eren afiló la mirada y contraatacó.

—¿Es sólo eso?

—¿Qué más esperabas, mocoso?

—No lo sé, parece celoso, Heichou —Eren le respondió con una sonrisa altiva, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto casual.

—¡Deja de delirar!

—¿Entonces por qué tanto escándalo? Francamente no veo cuál es el problema —Eren parecía haber olvidado la tensión inicial que le provocó la presencia de Levi, porque ahora se veía completamente relajado, incluso se permitió quitarse la capucha y enseñar con toda libertad la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro—. Mi vida personal es privada. No tiene nada que ver con mi rol como soldado.

—Estás muy equivocado, mocoso. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo interfiera en tu desempeño —Levi respondió cortante; no se dejó influenciar con la soltura de Eren, continuó hablándole tan serio como siempre—. Tú no eres más que un arma. La más poderosa con la que cuenta la humanidad ahora, mantenerte dentro de ese estatus es nuestra prioridad como Tropa de Reconocimiento y mi misión en específico.

—¡No recuerdo que eso haya sido un problema cuando me acostaba contigo!

Eren estaba furioso. Si había algo que no soportaba era la hipocresía y en el caso de Levi, ésta era por partida doble. Cuando estaban juntos había dicho amarlo y ahora que estaban separados decía que no le importaba, pero aun así, parecía celarlo. ¡De qué rayos iba todo eso!

—¡¿Qué significan todas estas palabras ahora?! —Eren gritó enfurecido. El latido de su corazón era inestable; estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo— Si tú te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós.

—Eren, no lo has pensado en detenimiento —Levi replicó serio, su voz calmada como el agua quieta de un estanque—. ¿Qué pasará si en el futuro debemos salir a una nueva expedición y ustedes quedan en grupos separados?

Eren frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Sabía lo que Levi intentaba decir, aunque no quería darle la razón.

—Te diré lo que pasará —Levi continuó—: Tú estarás tan preocupado por saber cómo está él y viceversa, que ninguno de los dos podrá cumplir con el deber que se les ha encomendado y ambos morirán —hizo una pausa para leer la reacción del menor, éste se veía ensimismado—. Es así de simple.

Eren se mordió los labios, sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por la comisura de sus ojos, pero las mantuvo en su sitio por pura fuerza de voluntad. Ahora entendía todo a la perfección: lo que trataba de decirle Levi. Mucho tiempo atrás ya se lo había dicho, que él no era más que un chiquillo, un adolescente iluso que aún creía en cuentos de hadas, y ahora demostraba que había tenido toda la razón.

No había pensado las consecuencias de sus acciones, se había dejado llevar por el momentáneo confort que le daba la compañía de Jean sin medir consecuencias. Y ahora todo era confuso…

—Estamos en una guerra ¡Una guerra por la sobrevivencia de la especie humana! —La forma de pensar, más lógica y menos emocional del adulto, habló— ¿Por qué aún no te das cuenta que el amor es una estupidez? ¿Qué no ves que ese sentimiento los va a llevar a la muerte a ambos?

—O tal vez ese sentimiento nos daría la fuerza para luchar hasta el final —Eren replicó luego de un largo rato de silencio, se veía convencido.

—Creí que después de todo este tiempo, de todo por lo que has pasado, finalmente crecerías un poco, Eren —Levi antes que todo era un soldado, y ahora dejó que el soldado hable por él. No podía sentir apego por nadie más, ya había perdido a demasiadas personas queridas—. ¡No es el momento para andar buscando a tu príncipe azul! Esta es la realidad que nos tocó vivir, entiéndelo de una vez.

—No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo tratando de explicarte, tú no lo entiendes —la voz de Eren era llana y sin emoción—. ¡Te es imposible comprender un sentimiento así!

Levi no le respondió. Había decidido pasar por alto la desfachatez y altanería del menor, después del tiempo que lo conocía, ya se había acostumbrado a su actitud rebelde y hasta tenía que reconocer que el chico le recordaba a él mismo antes de unirse a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Pero si había algo que no soportaba era su estúpida e ilusa forma de pensar.

Entendía a la perfección la silenciosa recriminación que le estaba haciendo Eren. Era lógico, después de haber empezado una relación con él, de haber dicho que lo amaba, de haber tomado su cuerpo y su inocencia, lo abandonó a su suerte sin derecho a apelación alguna, escudado en la vil excusa de la traición de la que se sentía objeto por parte del menor. Y aunque esa noche de la fría despedida, el chico había llorado y suplicado, él había sido intransigente en su decisión y había permanecido inamovible todo ese tiempo.

Después de todo, Levi creía que eso era lo mejor para ambos, pero sobre todo para Eren.

—Aún eres un niño, Eren —el rostro de Levi se veía cansado, como si de un momento a otro, el peso de los años de dolor hubiera caído sobre él, aplastándolo—. Un niño que busca desesperadamente amor y protección. Lo intentaste buscar en mí, porque soy la única figura de autoridad en tu vida… Pero te equivocaste.

La máscara de hierro y frialdad en el rostro de Levi se cayó por unos instantes. Instantes en los que creó la ilusión de ser un hombre más, un hombre común y corriente, con dolores, sufrimientos, culpas y recriminaciones.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi felicidad no está junto a ti? —Eren lo miraba fijo, su mirada intensa no parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio efectuado en el mayor; sus ojos estaban cegados por el rencor.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Eso no lo sabes —el brillo del odio fulguró en la superficie cristalina de los ojos turquesa de Eren—. No lo sabes, porque nunca quisiste intentarlo.

—Puede ser…

Ahora hasta la voz de Levi parecía haber perdido toda su fría autoridad y se oía con el inconfundible timbre que crea la sombra del arrepentimiento. Soltó un suspiro y se masajeó el entrecejo en gesto cansado al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la mirada intensa de Eren fija en él. Le dio la espalda al chico y se internó de nuevo en la espesura del bosque de coníferas, hasta encontrar un viejo tronco recto donde descansó la espalda.

—¿Cómo sabes que es amor lo que sientes? —Levi le habló al menor desde la distancia; tuvo que alzar la voz para que éste lo escuchara— Tal vez es admiración.

—Tal vez son ambas cosas, que se transformaron en una sola —Eren replicó con seriedad, como siempre sus palabras sólo expresaron la firme resolución de su voluntad. Por un instante dio la impresión de ser mayor de lo que realmente era, porque la sólida madurez acompañó sus palabras—. Todo lo que se admira, a la vez se ama.

—Tal vez…

Eren endureció la mirada, su entrecejo estaba apretado en un gesto de recriminación. Esa actitud errática en Levi lo desconcertaba.

—Tú representas todo lo que yo idealizo —Eren continuó; su voz estaba ronca de dolor, pero bien podía ser interpretado como consecuencia del frío nocturno—. Como soldado, como hombre…

La luz de la luna iluminaba el claro de bosque donde podía verse sin problemas la figura de Eren: alto y delgado, envuelto en la larga capa verde de invierno que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la amplia capucha estaba abajo, abultaba su espalda y le despejaba por completo la cabeza, por lo que cada una de las expresiones de su rostro podían verse con claridad.

Pero Levi, se encontraba escondido en la penumbra del enorme bosque; era sólo una sombra sin forma a los ojos del menor. Si Eren no lo hubiera seguido con la mirada, con toda probabilidad no sabría dónde se encontraba ahora, así que sin despegar los ojos de su figura, se encaminó hacia él; quería verle la cara de frente. A medida que se acercaba, el cuerpo menudo de Levi fue adquiriendo forma hasta que la claridad plateada de la luna le permitió a Eren vislumbrar apenas la mitad izquierda de su pálido rostro.

—No te imaginas la forma en que me rompiste el corazón al dejarme —Eren se paró cuando estuvo a centímetros del cuerpo del mayor; cuando habló, su tibio aliento le rozó la piel.

Levi guardó silencio; parecía estudiarlo, pero su silencioso recaudo sólo enfureció más a Eren; sintió que el mayor no lo tomaba en serio, en realidad le parecía que nunca lo había hecho, por eso le dolía tanto. Y movido por el resentimiento, se propuso sincerarse con Levi de una vez por todas; si esta iba a ser la última vez que hablaban, al menos se aseguraría de decirle todo lo que pensaba.

—Tú nunca fuiste capaz de creer en la sinceridad de mis sentimientos por ti —habló con voz áspera y cortante; una voz cargada de rencor—. Antes me lo cuestionaba siempre. Creí que era mi culpa, me creí incapaz de expresarte todo lo que realmente sentía. Pero ahora sé que no fue por eso —Eren hizo una pausa, tuvo que respirar hondo y desviar la mirada unos instantes para recuperar la compostura y evitar que le tiemble la voz—. Tú nunca creíste que te amaba, porque tú nunca has amado.

Necesitaba decirlo, Eren quería dejarle en claro que no había sido su culpa que esa relación no funcionara: como había dicho Levi el día que lo dejó, el día en que le recriminó por ser un traidor. Ahora tenía claro que la razón no había sido esa y necesitaba expiar esa culpa.

—Me hiciste creer que era mi culpa…

—Hablas en pasado —Levi lo interrumpió y lo obligó a fijar la mirada otra vez en él—. ¿Acaso me dirás que ya no sientes nada por mí?

—¿Eso te preocupa?

—No —la voz de Levi no mostró ni una sombra de duda cuando tuvo que negar.

—¡Mentira! —el timbre de Eren expresó la indignación que sentía, pero se dio cuenta que lo que le molestaba ya no era su desamor; eso ahora lo tenía sin cuidado. Su molestia era porque Levi se empeñaba en afirmar que él no había significado nada en su vida, aun cuando ahora mismo dejaba en evidencia que eso no era verdad.

—Sea como sea, ya se acabó, Eren —Levi se enderezó, ahora se apoyaba en el viejo tronco sólo con un hombro y su mirada inalterable estaba fija en Eren—. Esto es lo mejor para ti.

Ahí estaba el problema. Eren lo odiaba por reconocer que su relación se había terminado: el que dice adiós, siempre es el más fuerte.

—¡No seas hipócrita! ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara y decirme que esto es por mí? —Eren gritó indignado—. Al menos ten el valor de decirme que nunca me quisiste. No soy tan débil como crees, puedo aceptarlo, ¿sabes?

Levi endureció la mirada; la máscara de hierro y frialdad estaba otra vez firme y segura en su lugar. Se enderezó en su posición, haciéndole frente al menor; aunque su figura era pequeña y menuda, la fuerza de su mirada y su presencia, lo hacían ver imponente.

—¡Madura de una vez! —La voz de Levi volvió a ser tan gélida como la noche—. En cuanto a Kirschtein, tu relación con él no es algo que me interese mientras no interfiera en sus roles como soldados ¡Pero hasta ahora ambos han dejado mucho que desear! —Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se achicaron en una expresión de reproche— ¡Lo que pasó anoche en la formación fue inaceptable! Y ten por seguro, mocoso, que no voy a dejar que un acto de indisciplina de esa clase se vuelva a repetir.

Levi no esperó ninguna respuesta, simplemente se giró y se alejó. La confusión que sentía crecer dentro de su pecho era demasiada para permitirse permanecer un segundo más junto a Eren, porque la única razón que lo movió a ir tras los pasos del chico esa noche, no había sido su deber como soldado o superior, sino que habían sido los celos.

Pero esa noche, el pragmático soldado había sido quien había ganado la batalla en su interior, aplastando implacable al simple hombre que sufría por el amor de un adolescente. Esa noche Levi dejó que la carga de la enorme responsabilidad que significaba ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad triunfara, y supo en el instante de decir sus últimas palabras, que ahora no habría perdón posible: Eren no lo perdonaría jamás. Ya no había marcha atrás.

No se molestó en cerrarse la capa o subirse la capucha, ni siquiera se calzó los guantes de cuero hechos a su medida que llevaba en la mano derecha, caminó de regreso al castillo como si no estuviera siendo afectado por el frío del ambiente ni por la cortante despedida con el menor. Pero Eren no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir así como así. Caminó tras sus pasos hasta darle alcance y tomarlo con firmeza del brazo, para obligarlo a girarse; Levi le permitió al chico hacerlo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, éste lo soltó.

—Levi Heichou —la altanería en la voz de Eren hizo sonar el título como un insulto—, esta noche soy yo el que le dice adiós —sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Levi—. Fue bonito mientras duró, pero como toda historia, debe terminar.

Ante la mirada entre perpleja y divertida de Levi, Eren sonrió con amplitud, su mirada tranquila y su gesto relajado denotaban que el chico estaba en paz; le dio una última mirada al que creyó que era el amor de su vida y con paso decidido se encaminó de vuelta al castillo.

Ese día Eren había aprendido algo importante: él ya no estaba enamorado de Levi. Podía haber sido debido a la distancia de la separación, a la frialdad que siempre hubo entre ambos, a las frías murallas que Levi había creado alrededor de su corazón, a la realidad de las circunstancias crueles que siempre los rodearon, a la guerra, a los titanes, incluso era probable que se debiera a Jean, pero eso no le importó. La causa no era lo importante, lo importante era que finalmente había podido decir adiós.

Se volvió a subir la capucha de la capa, el frío de la noche se le hizo insoportable y apuró el paso; sentía unas renovadas ansias por llegar a su cuarto, porque sabía que alguien lo esperaba ahí. Aguzó el oído para comprobar que Levi no lo seguía, y al no sentir ni un crujido a sus espaldas, asumió que el mayor se había quedado atrás, pero no quiso darse la vuelta para comprobarlo ¡Ya no iba a mirar atrás nunca más!


	6. Un recuerdo imborrable

Capítulo V: Un recuerdo imborrable

.

.

Esa noche su sueño era poco profundo, se podía decir que se encontraba en un estado de duermevela; dormido pero consciente al mismo tiempo. Se removía entre las cobijas, atormentado. Pero este era un tormento muy distinto a las pesadillas que inundaban su mente noche tras noche, ahora estaba seguro de sentir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

A pesar de estar dormido, Jean estaba consciente. Sabía que se encontraba en la cama de Eren, y también sabía que el castaño no estaba en la cama con él. Su inquietante lucidez incluso le decía que aquella presencia, de pie junto a la puerta cerrada, tampoco era Eren, era alguien más.

No, no era Eren; a Eren podría reconocerlo a kilómetros por la forma en que electrificaba el aire cada vez que se hacía presente. Esta presencia era alguien conocido y lejano a la vez. No sabía decir con exactitud de quien se trataba, pero tenía la intuición de que cometía un crimen al no saberlo. Era como si esa presencia hubiera sido borrada de su mente y hubiera sido reemplazada por vacío, y ahora era ese vacío al ser llenado el que hacía notar su presencia.

Lo sintió moverse, los pasos ligeros presionando mínimo el suelo de madera, crujiendo apenas audible, hasta que quedó de pie junto a su cabeza. Sólo tenía que abrir los ojos y sabría de quién se trataba, pero sus párpados se negaron a hacerle caso, aunque luchó por varios segundos contra ellos.

La presencia estiró la mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, sólo con la yema de los dedos. Éstos eran firmes, grandes, llenos de asperezas y callosidades; las manos de un hombre entrenado para la batalla. Pero a pesar de ser tan firmes, eran cálidas y suaves a la vez. ¡Tan reales! Su presencia, su tacto…

Quiso moverse, sostener esa mano entre las suyas, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Era justo como la parálisis que caracteriza a las pesadillas, cuando estás consciente de algo y te quieres mover, pero tu cuerpo no responde; en ese instante se sintió prisionero de su cuerpo y tuvo miedo, pero su miedo se esfumó al contacto tibio de esa mano que se cerró sobre su mejilla con dulzura. Ahora estaba seguro que esa presencia no era una amenaza para él, sino todo lo contrario: representaba cariño, protección.

La presencia se acercó de nuevo y lo besó en la frente, la boca que tocó su piel era generosa y suave. Cuando sintió ese cuerpo apegado al suyo, en una cercanía tan familiar, y sintió ese aroma conocido inundar su nariz, no tuvo dudas.

—Marco…

—_Aquí estoy, Jean_ —Jean pudo imaginar con exactitud la dulce sonrisa en el rostro pecoso de Marco—. _Siempre he estado aquí, junto a ti_.

—Pero… No puedes estar aquí —Jean trató de luchar contra el pesado sueño, quiso abrir los ojos para verlo, pero fue inútil—. No eres real.

—_Todo es posible si crees. _

La voz de Marco era tan suave, tan pura, que hizo a Jean sentir dolor, porque estaba consciente que no se trataba más que de un sueño. Su mente lógica se puso en funcionamiento, trató de buscar argumentos para hacer que esa ilusión se esfumara, porque su presencia ahí lo lastimaba.

—Pero… Te fuiste… Ya no estás más aquí.

—_Estoy aquí ahora._

Pero sus palabras, la tibieza que emanaba de su presencia ahí, el contacto de sus manos, todo le parecía tan real, todo se sentía tan real, que Jean terminó por entregarse a la ilusión.

—Te extrañé, Marco.

—_Lo sé. Vine porque me llamaste_.

Aunque estaba consciente de estar dormido, recostado del costado derecho y de tener los ojos cerrados, supo que Marco estaba de pie a su lado, completamente desnudo. Incluso podía verlo, era como si ahora no necesitara de los ojos para ver, porque aun con los ojos cerrados, su figura aparecía con claridad ante él. ¡Tan vívido y real! Su piel blanca y sana, sus mejillas con el sonrojo mínimo de la salud y la vida, el brillo intenso de la ternura y el amor en sus ojos…

Marco levantó la cobija y se metió en la cama. La tela era rústica, gruesa y áspera, hecha con lana cruda de oveja, ideal para las noches de frío invierno. Pero era tan áspera al tacto, que el contacto directo contra la piel causaba picazón, por eso no podía usarse sin una sábana de por medio, pero aunque Marco estaba sin la protección de la ropa, no se quejó, en vez de eso, se acurrucó a su lado, transmitiéndole la tibieza de su cuerpo desnudo. Jean sólo tuvo que darse la vuelta para quedar posicionado por completo sobre su cuerpo, y sintió cómo el muchacho unía sus bocas en un delicado beso.

El dulce sabor de su boca se le hizo exquisito a Jean. No sabía cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ese momento, hasta que recordó de golpe todos los placenteros momentos de paz que vivió junto a él.

Los labios de Marco sobre su boca, las manos de Marco acariciándole el cuerpo por debajo de la camisa, el olor de Marco, tan dulce y embriagante… Todo le parecía tan real que Jean trató de convencerse desesperadamente que de verdad estaba ahí.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! Marco, te quiero.

Marco en lugar de responder movió los labios con lentitud pero con maestría, intensificando el beso, volviéndolo voraz y salvaje. Lo besaba con la urgencia de alguien que extraña intensamente.

Jean se sobresaltó de tan arrebatadora pasión en el muchacho que siempre se había destacado por su dulzura. Él siempre había sido delicado con Marco; en cada uno de sus encuentros, había tratado de tener el máximo cuidado con él. Cada vez que habían hecho el amor, él se había preocupado de no ser brusco, de prepararlo adecuadamente, de tratarlo con ternura y amor. Por eso se sentía tan sorprendido de sentir esa premura en Marco.

Porque ahora Marco lo besaba con una pasión salvaje; hundiendo sus cortas uñas en la piel de su espalda, haciéndole sentir ardor. Su miembro, acostumbrado gracias a Eren a responder ante el dolor, se tensó dentro de sus pantalones preso de la excitación. Y de forma innata, sus caderas se movieron entre las piernas de Marco, restregándose contra su delicada piel íntima.

—_Te quiero dentro de mí, Jean_ —la mano de Marco se movió desde su espalda hasta su miembro, acariciándolo por encima de la tela del pantalón—. _Igual que siempre_ —le susurró muy despacio en el oído—. _Quiero que esto dure por siempre_.

Jean no pensó ni de cerca en negarse a su petición. Volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso, esta vez más húmedo que el anterior, y con su derecha acarició el miembro ya erecto de Marco. No recordaba la forma tan perfecta que éste cabía en su mano, como si estuviera hecho a la medida de su cuerpo, hecho para ser acariciado por él.

Su dedo pulgar recorrió con lentitud toda la extensión de la carne íntima de Marco, disfrutando de sentir de nuevo entre sus dedos la suavidad extrema de esa piel y toda su gloriosa longitud. De a poco, sus dedos restantes se movieron de forma circular en torno al glande y sin previo aviso, rompiendo de manera magistral el delicado momento, Jean sujetó con fuerza el pene de Marco entre su mano, para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Jean supo por el gemido largo que soltaron los labios de Marco que era el momento de prepararlo y se movió raudo; siempre había disfrutado mucho de hacerlo, le encantaba sentir cómo el cuerpo de Marco respondía a sus caricias y se acomodaba para recibirlo. Pero ahora, cuando jugueteó con sus dedos en la entrada del muchacho, descubrió que éste ya estaba húmedo y dilatado.

—_Ya estoy listo para ti_ —Marco habló antes de que Jean pudiera seguir pensando en lo extraña e irreal de la situación—. _Tómame, Jean_.

Jean se posicionó entre sus piernas y se deslizó sin problemas hasta el fondo. La única respuesta de Marco fue un pequeño gemido. El interior de Marco estaba tan húmedo y era tan cálido, incluso más de lo que él recordaba, que Jean sólo pudo jadear cerca de su oído, aturdido por las fuertes sensaciones. En ese instante, se sintió protegido, aceptado en esa conocida y deliciosa estrechez; Jean se sintió en casa. Después de meses de ausencia de ese cuerpo y esa sensación, se volvió a sentir en la gloria.

—_Jean, te quiero_ —Marco pronunció cada palabra con lentitud, ahogado por sus propios gemidos—. _Quiero que seas feliz_.

—Soy feliz ahora, contigo, Marco.

Jean buscó con nuevas ansias los labios de Marco; estaba desesperado por sentir que ambos estaban juntos otra vez, y la boca dulce de Marco lo recibió gustoso. Sus manos bajaron por los costados del cuerpo pálido del muchacho. ¡Todo era justo como recordaba! Cada músculo, cada cicatriz, cada hueso exactamente en el lugar que recordaba, hasta los estremecimientos del cuerpo de Marco bajo sus caricias eran iguales; parecía como si él no se hubiera ido jamás, como si Marco siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Estiró la pelvis y en consecuencia, su pene salió casi por completo del cuerpo del muchacho, y extrañándolo al instante, Jean lo volvió a deslizar en la exquisita cavidad que era el cuerpo de Marco. Lo embistió con fuerza, profundo y lento, pero a la vez había un cuidado especial en cada movimiento: toda embestida era acompañada por un beso, todo gemido era recompensado con una caricia.

—Marco… —Jean susurró despegándose por segundos de los labios del muchacho—. Te quiero.

—_Cuídate, Jean_ —Marco hizo una pausa y su cuerpo pareció perder materialidad de un momento a otro—. _Cuida de Eren. Quiérelo como me quisiste a mí_.

Con la sola mención de ese nombre, Jean pareció convertirse en piedra. Detuvo todo movimiento y el aire de sus pulmones lo abandonó; el dolor de la culpa y la aflicción oprimieron su corazón y lo atravesaron como una daga.

—¡No, Marco! —intentó disculparse. Quiso alejarse y hablar con el muchacho, decirle que lo que tenía con Eren era algo distinto, puramente carnal, que Eren no significaba nada porque sólo lo quería a él. Pero Marco se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo con los brazos y las piernas, sin mostrar intensiones de dejarlo hablar y menos alejarse.

—_Está bien, Jean _—Marco susurró con mucha dulzura. Su rostro no se veía molesto, se veía en paz—_. Quiero que seas feliz_.

—¡Marco! Lo siento, yo…

—_Te quiero, Jean_ —Marco apretó su interior con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear—. _Quiero unirme a ti una última vez_.

Jean trató de resistirse, pero los impulsos de su cuerpo fueron mayores a la fuerza de su voluntad. Con el último exquisito apretón de las entrañas de Marco, su adolorido miembro pudo liberarse al fin, y quedó jadeante y estremecido sobre su cuerpo, sacudido por el éxtasis del orgasmo.

—_Te quiero, Jean _—el agarre que mantenía Marco sobre su cuerpo se debilitó; la fuerza de sus brazos se aflojó—_. Siempre…_

—Marco —al susurrar una última vez su nombre, su imagen se disolvió ante sus ojos—. ¡Marco!

Jean abrió los ojos de golpe y vio las toscas vigas de roble del sinnúmero de habitaciones exactamente iguales del castillo. Todo vino a su cabeza de pronto y no tuvo dudas de dónde se encontraba: Estaba en la habitación de Eren, pero éste no estaba con él. Tampoco estaban los guardias que se aseguraban de vigilarlo y el pasillo estaba en completo silencio, incluso afuera del castillo reinaba la quietud ¡Al menos ahora había dejado de llover! Estaba en el cuartel general de las Tropas de Reconocimiento a las que se había unido después de graduarse, y Marco… Marco estaba muerto.

Se sentó en la cama. Estaba empapado en sudor; sus pantalones estaban sucios con el semen recién expulsado y el amargo sabor que tenía en el paladar no se lo podía quitar; la culpa que sentía era como si hubiera tragado bilis. Tuvo asco de sí mismo y se puso de pie con dificultad para encaminarse a su habitación. Suspiró con pereza; ahora tendría que darse un baño antes de dormir.

Se encaminó hasta los baños antes de irse a su cuarto, pero ahora tanta quietud en el castillo le produjo un estremecimiento; sabía que detrás de tanto silencio se escondía algo más, los guardias que habían vigilado a Eren desde la llegada del conde Alexandrus, habían desaparecido de un momento a otro, y eso estaba lejos de ser un comportamiento normal.

Y como si fuera poco, Eren había desaparecido misteriosamente en medio de la noche, aunque Jean sabía que tenía que estar agradecido por eso. Después del sueño del que acababa de despertar, no tenía valor para mirar a Eren a la cara. No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir.

—¡Maldición! Ya sé lo que quiso decir Marco cuando me pidió que cuidara de Eren —Jean soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta de los baños comunes—. De seguro sabe que el muy idiota ya se metió en otro problema.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió dentro de una de las regaderas. El agua siempre había sido fría, pero bañarse en plena noche en mitad del invierno hizo que Jean maldijera a los mismísimos infiernos y saliera tiritando luego de un par de minutos de haber entrado. No había sido el baño ideal, pero al menos ahora estaba limpio.

Se fue a la carrera a su habitación y luego de ponerse ropa de cama limpia, se metió bajo las pesadas colchas de lana, tratando de regular otra vez su temperatura corporal. Pero aunque su cuerpo y su mente se sentían cansados y anhelaba dormirse, sabía muy bien que no lo conseguiría. Aun sentía el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro que éste no sólo se debía al frío, era debido a la _visita_ que había recibido esa noche.

Jean sabía que no se trataba de un simple sueño, pero él tampoco era de los que creían en fantasmas ni mucho menos. ¿Sería su subconsciente el que estaba jugando con él? ¿O era la culpa la que lo atormentaba? Aunque ahora sabía que no era culpa por creerse responsable de la muerte de Marco, era otra culpa la que carcomía su alma: la culpa de estarlo reemplazando con otro.

No quería pensar más en ello, pero a la vez no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Marco.

—_Cuida de Eren. Quiérelo como me quisiste a mí._

¿Por qué Marco le habría dicho algo como eso? Él nunca podría llegar a querer a Eren de la misma forma y también estaba consciente que Eren no lo quería como Marco lo había hecho; la relación entre ambos era sólo carnal, nada de sentimientos, pero… ¿eso era cierto? Porque desde la noche anterior había comenzado a darse cuenta que pensaba en Eren de una forma en que no lo hacía antes, en realidad se sentía preocupado por él.

¿Acaso él había empezado a querer a Eren?

Soltó un suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió que éstos le ardían por el sobreesfuerzo. Se giró en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda que le permitiera dormir, pero no la halló. Todo parecía indicar que esa sería otra noche más que pasaría en vela.

¿Dónde estaría Eren ahora? Con toda probabilidad ya había cometido otra imprudencia; ese chico era un problema andante que terminaría por acabar con él de una crisis de nervios y preocupación.

—¿Dónde estará ese idiota? —Jean se volvió a remover en la cama—. Ahora por su culpa no puedo dormir.

En ese instante a Jean se le hizo innegable la preocupación que sentía por el chico de ojos turquesa. Él sinceramente se preocupaba por Eren y eso sólo significaba una cosa: el a Eren lo quería.

Y recién ahí se dio cuenta de la forma en que Eren había cambiado su vida; justo ahora que soñó con Marco, se le hizo más evidente que nunca.

Cuando Marco murió, el dolor que sintió fue terrible. Aunque siempre había vivido en una época funesta donde la muerte era natural, donde cada día era un sufrimiento, una lucha por la sobrevivencia, el verdadero significado de la agonía sólo lo conoció al perder a Marco; fue como si su alma se hubiera rasgado en dos, como si le hubieran extraído todo el aire de los pulmones y hasta respirar día a día se transformó en un suplicio. Estaba completamente perdido… Su único motivo para seguir con vida fue la venganza, el deseo de querer hacerle pagar al culpable de la muerte de Marco con la misma moneda: su deseo de matar a Annie con sus propias manos. Eso era lo único que lo sostenía en pie.

Cuando Eren la dejó cristalizarse, escapar, sintió que su mundo volvía a hacerse trizas, que después de eso ya nada tenía sentido para él; su mundo, sus expectativas, su vida, nada de eso tenía importancia y sólo esperaba la muerte inminente que sabía, llegaría pronto. Nunca creyó que pudiera volver a sonreír otra vez, porque la pena que llevaba consigo era como un puño que le estrujaba el corazón en todo momento.

No fue sino hasta que empezaron los encuentros con Eren que sintió que ese puño aflojaba, que esa pena a pesar de estar ahí, siempre presente en su corazón, ahora al menos lo dejaba volver a respirar. Y con el pasar del tiempo, esa sensación sólo se había ido acrecentando. Ahora el dolor ya había desaparecido por completo, cuando pensaba en Marco ya no sentía dolor, sentía nostalgia y añoranza de los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos; había empezado a recordar a Marco por el amor que le tuvo y no por el dolor de su muerte. Y ahora incluso, había empezado a disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba junto a Eren, no sólo del tiempo en la cama, sino que simplemente le gustaba compartir las horas con él, a pesar que peleaban la mayoría del tiempo.

Había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por Eren: algo que nunca quiso admitir, porque sería como admitir que se estaba olvidando de Marco, y eso sería como perderlo otra vez. La negación a esos sentimientos por Eren era su última defensa de su historia junto a Marco.

Pero ahora era consciente que a pesar de haberse opuesto, de haber luchado todo lo que pudo contra su corazón, el recuerdo de Marco se estaba desvaneciendo; estaba empezando olvidarlo, porque estaba siendo reemplazado por Eren.

Cuando conoció a Marco, tres años atrás, era un chico muy distinto, apenas un niño iluso e infantil con absurdos planes de grandeza. Pero ahora, aunque habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde su muerte, sentía que era una persona completamente distinta ¡Cuánto había crecido desde ese día! Y Eren era parte de su vida ahora, lo quiera o no. Tal vez no era lo que le habría gustado ni lo que habría escogido, pero era lo que el destino deparó para él.

Marco era su amor de juventud, un amor lleno de ilusiones e ingenuidad. Y permanecería en su memoria para siempre; como un hermoso e imborrable recuerdo. Pero su presente era de Eren.


	7. Preludio de tormenta

Capítulo VI: Preludio de tormenta

.

.

No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Eren desde la noche en que había soñado con Marco, y de eso ya había pasado casi una semana completa.

Todo el castillo era un caos total, se estaban preparando para una nueva expedición al exterior, de acuerdo a la petición hecha por el emisario del Rey: el conde Alexandrus, conocido por ser uno de sus principales consejeros. La visita de un hombre de tan alto rango y que contaba con la confianza absoluta del Rey, lejos de significar buenas noticias, tenía intranquilos a los altos mandos de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Era sabido que el Comandante Smith era un hombre cauteloso, que sabía moverse a la perfección en los complejos juegos de la política; por eso estaba tratando de sacar el máximo provecho de la situación, con el único objetivo de ganar una mayor confianza en las Tropas de Reconocimiento, una de las ramas peor vistas del Ejercito. Para conseguir este objetivo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mucho; entre ello, la vida de muchos de sus hombres con tal de satisfacer al conde y ganarse su apoyo y de paso el del Rey.

Smith creía con firmeza que la principal causa de los desacuerdos y la poca aceptación que tenía la idea de una lucha más abierta contra los Titanes, era que los hombres de la elite, resguardados desde siempre dentro de los muros de Sina, nunca habían visto siquiera un Titán, y la amenaza de los monstruos, se les hacía casi un mito de los campesinos supersticiosos que poblaban las periferias.

Que ahora, uno de los hombres más importantes del reino haya viajado especialmente para aprender más sobre esos monstruos y su amenaza, era uno de los mejores augurios que habían visto hace tiempo. Esta visita era una importante oportunidad, y Smith se propuso aprovecharla al máximo. Pero era un arma de doble filo, porque si las cosas resultaban mal, podría significar una gran amenaza.

El conde Alexandrus le había pedido al Comandante Smith la captura de dos especímenes, de preferencia excéntricos, los que debían ser capturados con vida y transportados al Castillo General de la Legión de Reconocimiento para ser sometidos a nuevos estudios, donde él en persona participaría.

Dicho en palabras, sonaba una misión sencilla: sólo debían salir de los muros de Rose, internarse en territorio de Titanes con el máximo recaudo y sigilo, tender una trampa y capturar los dos especímenes requeridos. Pero todos sabían que los planes nunca funcionan como se espera, y los riesgos en una expedición extramuros son constantes e imprevistos: era un hecho que varios de los soldados que partirían esa misma tarde, no volverían nunca más a atravesar la seguridad de los muros de Rose.

Uno de esos podía ser Jean.

Jean sabía que debía hablar con Eren antes de partir. Había algo importante que tenía que decirle y debía hacerlo ahora, porque tenía el terrible presentimiento de que él no volvería a pisar las piedras del suelo de ese castillo otra vez. Pero durante toda esa larga semana no habían podido verse: los guardias habían vuelto a sus posiciones y los entrenamientos del chico habían vuelto a ser supervisados por Levi. Los escasos momentos en que se veían durante las comidas, Eren se había mostrado esquivo y desinteresado.

Fue sólo instantes antes de salir a la expedición extramuros que lo encontró. Eren estaba afuera de los establos, preparando diestramente su montura. Jean lo miró a los lejos por varios minutos antes de acercársele, extrañado de su cara seria y concentrada. Se veía diferente; más maduro, no como el chiquillo iluso e impulsivo que siempre había sido. Algo había cambiado dentro de Eren. No tenía idea de qué le había pasado al chico en esos días que no se habían visto, pero con toda seguridad había pasado algo que lo había hecho cambiar.

—¡Hey! —Jean se le acercó por detrás. Eren tuvo que dejar su tarea y darse la vuelta para verlo—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Eren se giró y volvió a afirmar con fuerza las correas de su montura—. Estoy ocupado ahora y tú deberías estarlo también. ¿No tienes que prepararte para la expedición?

—Sabes bien que sí.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Ya te lo dije, idiota! Tengo que hablar contigo —Jean le gritó molesto. Estaba seguro que no había otra persona en el mundo que pudiera desesperarlo tanto como Eren.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —El tono de la ironía era palpable en la voz del castaño. Parecía estar molesto—. Pero cuando llegué esa noche a mi cuarto ya no estabas.

—¿Esa noche? —Jean sabía perfectamente a qué noche se refería: la noche en que había tenido el inquietante sueño con Marco. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de la molestia de Eren, porque era obvio que se había enojado por su ausencia. ¿Sería por eso que lo había ignorado todos esos días?—. En primer lugar, ¿dónde rayos estabas tú esa noche?

—No es tu problema.

Esa respuesta cortante otra vez. Eren actuaba con total indiferencia y seguía revisando los pertrechos de su montura como si él no estuviera ahí. Jean bufó molesto y se le acercó; le sujetó ambas manos y lo alejó del caballo, obligándolo a que se gire a verlo. El brillo indómito de los ojos turquesa de Eren lo estremeció.

—¡Maldita sea, Eren! Espero que no hayas cometido otra locura —Jean lo encaró molesto, ignorando la corriente eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo al momento de tocar la piel trigueña de Eren—. Me prometiste que no te volverías a meter en problemas —la voz de Jean era un reproche—, ¿dónde estabas?

Eren chasqueó los labios molesto y rompió el contacto que Jean mantenía sobre sus manos, juntó las cejas en un gesto de indignación y miró fijo a Jean; sus ojos se veían fríos y decididos.

—Fui a dar un paseo, ¿bien?

—Estaría bien si te creyera.

—¡Qué quieres que te diga, Jean! —Eren movió los ojos en un gesto cansado—. No podía dormir, salí a caminar y cuando regresé ya no estabas —habló de forma muy desinteresada, suprimiendo las ansias de preguntarle por qué se había marchado.

—Cuando me desperté y no estabas, no supe qué pensar. Era posible que te hayan mandado a buscar de los altos mandos ¡Yo qué sé! —Jean se encogió de hombros, pero su voz aún se oía molesta. Aunque sabía que el castaño no se lo había preguntado, sintió la necesidad de darle una explicación—. Creí que lo mejor era volver a mi cuarto y no arriesgarme a que alguien me encuentre en el tuyo.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? No te lo estaba preguntando —Eren frunció el ceño molesto, estaba furioso porque Jean había podido ver a través de sus palabras y se había dado cuenta sin problemas del motivo de su molestia—. Lo que tú hagas me tiene sin cuidado.

Jean ignoró el gesto de desprecio en la cara de Eren, aunque se sentía furioso, controló su enojo respirando hondo. Tenía que hablar con Eren y eso era más importante, incluso si para ello tenía que soportar su insufrible carácter. Probó como estrategia ser sincero con el chico.

—Está bien, puede que yo no te importe —Jean ahora hablaba suave; sus palabras eran medidas—. Pero lamentablemente a mí sí me importa lo que te pase, así que quiero pedirte algo —hizo una pausa para mirar los ojos de Eren, dejándose perder en esa profundidad turquesa, pero no vio ninguna muestra de asentimiento de parte del chico—: Cuídate mucho.

—Claro —Eren respondió sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar con tanta calma? —Jean perdió la actitud serena que había luchado por mantener hasta entonces y encaró abiertamente al castaño—. En un par de minutos más saldremos a una nueva expedición extramuros. ¡Muchos de nosotros no volveremos! —Jean no se percató que en su frase asumía que él sería uno de los caídos en batalla, pero Eren no se dio cuenta o si lo hizo no dio muestras de ello—. Eso sin contar la sospechosa visita del conde Alexandrus ¡Todo esto me tiene demasiado intranquilo como para que además tú decidas unirte a mis preocupaciones!

—Tú siempre estás nervioso por todo —los labios de Eren se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. Pareció ignorar por completo que Jean le había confesado abiertamente que se sentía preocupado por él—. Siempre tienes miedo, Jean.

—¡Cállate! —Jean chasqueó los labios, molesto—. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

—Sí, sí —Eren volvió a darle la espalda y siguió revisando las correas de su caballo.

—¡Deja eso de una vez! —Jean volvió a apartar a Eren del caballo—. ¡Te estoy hablando, maldición!

—¡Si estás tan preocupado por morir en esta expedición, te aconsejo que vayas a revisar tu montura ahora! —Eren se libró de las manos de Jean a través de un movimiento brusco y se giró para mirarlo con ojos furiosos—. Me reclamas que soy un despreocupado, pero justo ahora estoy tomando todas las medidas necesarias para volver con vida. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —Eren bajó la voz y terminó hablando en tono despreciativo—, aunque si regresas o no, me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿A sí?

—¡Nunca me ha importado tu vida, Jean! —Eren lo miró de arriba abajo, soltando una risa suave por la nariz—. De todo el grupo, tú eres el que menos me importa.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—¿No lo sabías? —Eren lo miró descolocado, su expresión era por completo fingida—. Creí que lo tenías claro.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

La actitud de Eren era completamente indignante. Jean había aguantado su fuerte carácter lo más que pudo, porque no quería que enfrentaran esa nueva expedición enojados. El peligro de la muerte estaba siempre presente, y no quería que, si uno de los dos no volvía de esta campaña, la última conversación que tuviera fuera una pelea. Pero Eren no parecía pensar lo mismo; el chico estaba en abierto pie de guerra y lo peor era que él no tenía idea del porqué.

No le parecía posible que Eren estuviera tan enojado simplemente porque él se había marchado esa noche. ¡Eso era ridículo! Más ahora que le había explicado que lo había hecho por el bien de ambos, previniendo una posible sanción de sus superiores. Además, el mismo Eren había desaparecido esa noche, ¿cómo tenía cara para enojarse ahora? Él había sido el primero en marcharse, no tenía derechos a reclamos ahora.

Jean sintió que la poca paciencia que tenía se terminaba de extinguir por completo y miró al castaño con ojos indignados. Sus labios finos estaban fruncidos en una línea dura y su ceño se apretaba con la expresión del reproche, sus ojos se achicaron para mirar con indignación al castaño y escupió al suelo, molesto. Se habría dado la vuelta y se hubiera ido, de no ser por el saludo militar que oyó de otro soldado a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta maquinalmente para ver la impasible figura de Levi acercándose a ambos.

—¡Capitán! —él y Eren hicieron el saludo militar correspondiente, Levi sólo les indicó con un movimiento casual de la mano que descansaran.

—¿Mi montura ya está lista? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Eren, ignorando por completo la presencia de Jean en el lugar: había caminado con soltura hasta llegar junto a Eren, pasándolo a él de largo.

—Sí, Capitán —Eren respondió con seriedad; la distancia de los rangos de ambos era clara—. Elden está en los establos listo para que usted lo monte.

—Bien. Ayúdame con esto —Levi le dio la espalda al chico y le señaló una correa difícil de asegurar, cerca del omóplato. Esa era una de las piezas más difíciles de ajustar adecuadamente de todo el arnés, pero no era imposible; si Levi se lo había pedido a Eren, era porque simplemente así lo había querido.

—Sí, Capitán —a Eren no le tembló la mano a la hora de acomodarle correctamente la pieza en la espalda al hombre, todo frente a la mirada incrédula de Jean, que tuvo que desviar los ojos para no presenciar la escena—. ¿Voy por su caballo? —preguntó cuando terminó su tarea.

—Iré yo mismo —Levi se acomodó la capa sobre los hombros mientras caminaba tranquilo hacia los establos. Salió a los segundos montando un hermoso caballo bayo, entrenado especialmente para él—. Ya es hora de alistar la salida. Nuestro grupo se reunirá en el patio dos —dijo escueto cuando pasó junto a Eren, bajando un poco la velocidad del trote de Elden.

El chico sólo asintió con la afirmación militar y luego terminó de colocar las alforjas sobre el lomo de su caballo. Jean lo estudió con la mirada por unos instantes en los que reinó el silencio entre ambos: Eren se veía tranquilo, parecía tan imperturbable como Levi, dedicado exclusivamente a preparar su caballo sin reparar en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Jean apretó el ceño, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca y no pudo disimular la molestia que lo inundaba.

—¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? —preguntó cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión que le causó ver tal cercanía entre Eren y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Apenas pudo disimular la rabia en sus palabras—. ¿Has vuelto a ser el perro faldero de Levi?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —aunque Eren no había terminado de asegurar sus alforjas, se giró sobre sus talones y miró a Jean a los ojos; se veía sorprendido de verdad.

—¿Que no sabes de qué hablo? —Jean cargó de ironía sus palabras y las manos a los costados de su cuerpo las apretó con fuerza. Eren sólo parpadeó confundido.

—Si no te conociera, Jean —Eren movió la cabeza, incrédulo; se giró y terminó de asegurar la última de las correas de las alforjas. Habló lentamente cuando se recuperó de la impresión—, pensaría que estás celoso.

—¡Perdiste el juicio!

Eren no le respondió, soltó las riendas de sus manos y se giró para mirar a Jean a la cara. Avanzó dos pasos en su dirección para quedar a centímetros de su rostro y lo tomó desde el cuello de su chaqueta; se veía más hosco de lo acostumbrado. Jean temió que una nueva pelea se armara entre ambos. No era que le tuviera miedo a Eren, pero Jean se sorprendió a sí mismo de pensar que a pensar de lo terco e insufrible que fuera el castaño, no quería hacerle daño.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —las manos de Eren temblaban de rabia mientras le arrugaban el cuello de la chaqueta de jean.

Jean le sostuvo desde las muñecas, pero la fuerza de su agarre era poca, más bien parecía una caricia. Recorrió con sus manos por los brazos de Eren con lentitud, pero éste no lo soltó; en ese instante deseó no tener que recorrer esos brazos por sobre la ropa sino que anheló sentir la suavidad de la piel trigueña de Eren libremente bajo sus manos. Estaba extrañado de la actitud del chico. ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente enojado con él? ¿Qué había hecho o dicho para hacerlo enfurecer así?

—Eren…

Frente a la suavidad de las acciones y de la voz de Jean, el castaño se desprendió del agarre abruptamente, como si hubiera sido víctima de una descarga eléctrica. Ambos muchachos quedaron mirándose con intensidad: Jean se veía sorprendido, Eren furioso.

—¡Eren! —la voz de Levi intervino en el momento justo. El mayor venía al trote suave de su caballo y se paró frente a ambos muchachos; su expresión era de enfado—. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que nos estamos reuniendo en el patio dos.

—No sabía que tenía que seguirlo, Capitán —Eren se disculpó y el mayor sólo soltó un bufido—. Creí que la reunión era sólo para los líderes de escuadrón.

—Todos los miembros de nuestro escuadrón se reunirán —Levi le dio la vuelta a su caballo—. ¡Vamos!

Eren montó rápido y afirmando con fuerza las riendas en sus manos, se ubicó a la derecha del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Antes de que ambos saliera rumbo al patio donde se reunía el escuadrón especial, designado directamente por Levi y aprobado por Smith, que estaba encargado de la seguridad de Eren, Levi frenó el trote de Elden y dio una última orden.

—¡Kirschtein! —Levi giró el cuello para verlo. Su voz era fuerte y seria, llena de mando—. Tú estarás en nuestro grupo, así que prepárate a salir cuanto antes.


	8. Vientos de separación

Capítulo VII: Vientos de separación

.

.

Jean parpadeó un par de veces, asombrado. Quedó inmóvil junto a la salida de los establos, sus brazos colgaban a ambos costados de su cuerpo, su mirada estaba fija en las dos figuras que se alejaban al trote tranquilo de sus caballos.

La orden de Levi lo había descolocado, era completamente inesperada. Jean estaba designado a participar de la campaña como un soldado más; el escuadrón especial en cambio, era un grupo especializado donde sólo participaban los mejores y quienes gozaban de la confianza absoluta de los altos mandos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Él no tenía idea de qué había hecho para ganar ese puesto, ni mucho menos esperó que el mismísimo Capitán Levi lo nombrara, y todo aquello se generó suspicacia.

Sin embargo, Jean estaba agradecido de esta oportunidad. Aunque tan sólo hace minutos atrás estuvo a punto de pelease otra vez con Eren, por sobre todo él quería cuidar del chico, y ahora tendría la oportunidad para hacerlo gracias a Levi, eso no tenía sentido. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el mayor no tenía cómo saber lo que ocurría entre él y Eren. Todo era tan confuso… No sabía qué pensar.

—¡Hey! —un soldado de los con vasta experiencia, que llevaba sus alforjas sobre el hombro derecho, detuvo su caminar para mirar a Jean—. Será mejor que te muevas, soldado —al parecer había escuchado la orden de Levi—. A ese hombre no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Jean sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia su superior; le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se paró firme.

—Sí, señor —afirmó con voz segura; se veía recuperado del estado de asombro en que se sumergió.

Jean se encaminó con paso rápido hasta los establos, a esa hora, la mayoría de los soldados designados para participar de la expedición se encontraban reunidos ahí: Los superiores bromeaban y reían alegres, los pocos novatos que participarían en cambio, se veían sombríos. Jean tragó duro y se encaminó a su caballo; estaba listo desde hace horas.

—Hola Jean —Connie tiraba de su caballo, listo para encaminarse al patio central donde se reuniría la compañía entera—, ¿dónde te metiste? Te estábamos esperando para salir juntos.

—Lo siento chicos —Jean le habló a los tres soldados de su generación que participarían de la campaña: Connie, Historia y Sasha. Los chicos estaban montados y listos para salir. Se veían confiados de quedar todos juntos—, yo no voy con ustedes.

—¿Cómo que no vas con nosotros? —Sasha lo miró intrigada, pero su caballo corcoveó y tuvo que desviar la atención—. ¿Y entonces?

—Fui designado al escuadrón especial.

—¿El escuadrón encargado de la protección de Eren? —la voz suave de Historia apenas fue audible por sobre el barullo de los establos.

—Así es —Jean tomó las riendas y se subió al lomo de Bullfart. No era un gran espécimen, pero habían estado juntos desde la última expedición y le tenía un cariño especial; le confiaría su vida a ese caballo—, el Capitán Levi me lo acaba de informar.

—Entonces no te desearé suerte, Jean —Connie habló con una sonrisa en el rostro—, vas a estar en el escuadrón que tiene a los mejores hombres de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, vas a volver a salvo.

—Eso espero —Jean no se veía tan convencido como Connie, pero de todas formas forzó una sonrisa para sus amigos—. ¡Suerte chicos! —Sujetó con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y se alejó al trote—. Nos veremos a la vuelta.

—¡Es una promesa, Jean! —Sasha le gritó antes de que Jean saliera de las pesebreras, la chica se veía emocionada—. ¡Recuérdalo!

Jean sólo les levantó la mano, despidiéndose, mientras se giraba sobre el caballo para ver por última vez a sus amigos.

—Espero volver a verlos, chicos…

Suspiró hondo y se encaminó rápido al patio dos. Cuando apareció, ya todos estaban reunidos ahí: el Comandante Smith y la Mayor Hanji sólo estaban para dar las últimas órdenes, el líder del escuadrón obviamente era Levi, pero además se encontraban Mikasa y Armin, acompañados de tres veteranos altamente calificados y con mucha experiencia: Rademaker, un castaño tosco y grande, con la cara llena de cicatrices de lucha, Schnetler, un rubio alto y musculoso cercano a los cuarenta y Dubois, un joven mayor de veinticinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos vivaces.

Era un pequeño escuadrón de sólo ocho personas si se los contaba a él y Eren, con una misión muy específica: cuidar durante la misión de la seguridad de Eren Jeager, la esperanza de la humanidad.

Jean se apeó del caballo y lo amarró junto con los demás. Llegaba tarde, era el último en ocupar su puesto y cuando llegó al círculo formado por los hombres en el centro del patio, hizo el saludo militar correspondiente a sus superiores.

—No sabía que tú también eras parte del equipo, Jean —Armin lo miró extrañado y no pudo evitar verbalizar sus pensamientos, aun cuando esto podía interpretarse como un cuestionamiento de las órdenes de sus superiores.

—Lo acabo de designar —Levi explicó al Comandante Smith, que al igual que Armin había mirado con una ceja alzada la aparición de Jean en el grupo—. Creo que es la pieza que necesitábamos.

—No estaba contemplada una persona más en tu equipo, Levi —Smith habló sin girarse para mirar a Levi a la cara; su voz seria y su ceño fruncido le dieron la impresión de estar molesto—, pero si tú lo dices, entonces lo tienes —exhaló un suspiro fuerte, de rendición, y se giró para mirar a Levi—. Kirschtein se quedará en tu equipo.

—Gracias.

Jean frunció el ceño de manera instintiva; esa conversación, aunque breve, le decía mucho: presentía que ahí había gato encerrado. Miró a Eren, ubicado entre Levi y Mikasa, pero el chico no le dirigió la mirada, estaba concentrado en el Comandante Smith.

—Muy bien, les contaré del plan de acción —la voz de mando de Smith resonó fuerte y clara dentro de las paredes de piedra del patio—. Como ya todos saben, el conde Alexandrus quiere que le capturemos dos especímenes de Titán excéntricos —hizo una pausa, durante la cual se encargó de mirar uno a uno los rostros de todos los presentes en el patio: todos tenían la vista fija en él; nadie parecía estar intimidado—. Ustedes no estarán encargados específicamente de ello, su misión es salvaguardar la seguridad de Eren Jeager.

—¿Quién estará encargado entonces de capturar los especímenes? —Dubois preguntó arrugando el ceño. Estaba de pie en una pose relajada; recostaba el peso de su cuerpo sólo en una pierna, la otra estaba estirada hacia el lado, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho le daban un aire altivo.

—Un grupo especial conformado sólo por veteranos altamente calificados, que será liderado por la Mayor Hanji Zoe —Smith tuvo que girar el cuello hacia la derecha para responder, al parecer al Comandante le gustaba hablar mirando a la gente a los ojos—. Sin embargo, ustedes deben estar prontos a actuar si las cosas no salen como esperamos. Si todos los dispositivos y trampas que tenderemos no funcionan, el último recurso que utilizaremos será Eren —el Comandante miró directamente al chico; éste le sostuvo la mirada, con fuerza.

—Entendido Comandante —Eren respondió serio.

—Esperamos que las bajas durante esta campaña sean mínimas —Smith continuó luego de esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa a Eren, aparentemente complacido con el compromiso del chico—. Como sólo saldremos con una misión muy específica, no nos internaremos tanto en territorio peligroso. En vez de eso, asentaremos una base en lo que alguna vez fue el poblado de Roothmar, distante sólo a treinta kilómetros de la muralla Rose.

—¿Las trampas serán puestas ahí mismo? —Schnetler preguntó con seriedad; su voz era gruesa y gutural.

—No —el Comandante negó enérgicamente—. Ahí estableceremos un campamento base, dentro de la seguridad que nos otorgan los edificios abandonados del antiguo pueblo, pero las trampas serán puestas en las inmediaciones.

—¿Quiere decir que nosotros seremos la carnada? —Armin miró fijo al Comandante; sus ojos azules estaban abiertos enormemente, pero no se veía sorprendido. Smith sólo esbozó una sonrisa de asentimiento—. Esperaremos dentro del pueblo, rodeados de trampas para Titanes.

—La presencia de los edificios en la zona favorecerá el uso del equipo tridimensional —el Comandante continuó con su explicación—. Esperemos que la mayoría sepa aprovechar estas condiciones y que las bajas sean mínimas.

—Sin embargo, habrá bajas… —Jean habló bajo, mirando al piso. No se había dado cuenta que estaba verbalizando sus pensamientos—. Y pensar que sólo será para satisfacer la curiosidad de un hombre.

—Es un cerdo cretino —Levi habló por primera vez; su voz era grave y monótona, sin emoción, pero la mirada que le lanzaba a Jean era de interés—, ¿qué más esperabas?

Sólo hasta que oyó las palabras de Levi, Jean se percató de lo que había dicho, levantó la mirada, asustado, hacia sus superiores, pero éstos lo miraban gratamente sorprendidos: Levi alzaba una ceja y Smith sonreía.

—Es verdad, que esto es sólo para satisfacer la curiosidad de un hombre —Smith miró a Jean con seriedad, por la posición en que estaban, se podían ver de frente—, pero es un hombre muy poderoso que debemos tener de nuestro lado. Nuestra causa de luchar abiertamente contra los Titanes no es apoyada en Sina, ni por el Rey ni por su consejo, pero si tenemos el respaldo de este hombre, muchas cosas podrían cambiar.

—Además, recuerda que Eren sólo ha sido entregado en custodia a la Legión de Reconocimiento —Levi miró a Jean a la cara mientras hablaba, su voz ya no era tan imperturbable—. No podemos permitir que llegue a caer en manos de la Policía Militar.

Jean tragó duro, sabía a la perfección lo que pasaría si Eren llegaba a caer en las manos equivocadas; ese juego de política y poder podía significar la muerte para el chico, lo que extrañaba a Jean era darse cuenta que desde un principio el Comandante, Hanji y Levi habían estado preocupados por Eren. Su actitud fría e impersonal tal vez sólo había sido otra forma de protegerlo.

Miró a Eren, el castaño estaba inmutable, con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al frente. No se veía ni atemorizado ni dudoso, parecía tener perfectamente claro desde hace tiempo cuál era su situación. Mikasa a su lado se veía más intranquila que él, no dejaba de mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo y se mordía los labios con frustración, pero no dijo nada.

Jean tuvo que suprimir las ganas de acercársele, en vez de eso, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Durante la misión nos acompañarán los miembros de la Policía Militar? —preguntó de la forma más imparcial que pudo, pero su pregunta sólo tenía un trasfondo: quería saber si los guardias que vigilaban a Eren asistirían.

—¡Por supuesto que esos cobardes fueron los primeros en negarse a participar! —Levi desvió la mirada, se veía molesto—. Los soldados más fuertes de cada generación… —masculló sarcástico—. No son más que un puñado de cerdos cobardes.

—¿Ni siquiera los guardias de Eren van a asistir? —Jean no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo, tuvo que preguntar abiertamente lo que quería saber. Su pregunta hizo que tanto Levi como Eren lo miraran con una ceja alzada.

—El líder del escuadrón de la Policía Militar retiró a los hombres —Smith respondió serio, no pareció darse cuenta de la tensión que produjo aquella pregunta—, se excusó diciendo que la vigilancia no era necesaria en una misión y que entorpecería el desempeño de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Esta respuesta fue suficiente para Jean, que la agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Eren había vuelto a fijar la mirada sobre el Comandante; su mirada de nuevo se veía concentrada, Levi en cambio no dejaba de mirar fijo a Jean; su ceño apretado y sus ojos brillando con intensidad. Hanji al percatarse del ambiente tenso, decidió intervenir.

—Antes de salir haremos una última parada —Hanji habló demasiado fuerte, casi gritando. Estaba risueña y emocionada—. Nos detendremos dos noches en la pequeña aldea de Sonra: el último poblado ubicado junto a las murallas. Ahí haremos los últimos arreglos y esperaremos el reporte del pequeño grupo de exploración a cargo de Mike que salió esta mañana —Hanji hizo una pausa, durante la cual su mirada se paseó de Eren a Jean—. Sugiero que aprovechen ese tiempo para descansar y prepararse para el viaje.

—Eso es todo —la voz de Smith volvió a oírse fuerte y clara, haciendo que Jean volviera a fijar su atención en él—, Hanji y yo nos retiramos. Las últimas órdenes las dará Levi.

—¡Espero que todos nos veamos las caras a la vuelta! —Hanji se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia el interior del castillo. Fue seguida de Smith, que se retiró en silencio.

Una vez solos, los miembros del escuadrón especial se miraron las caras unos a otros, estudiándose. Sólo Eren evitó hacer contacto visual con los demás, parecía estar concentrado por completo en la misión, inalterable. Durante toda la reunión no miró a Jean, pero tampoco había reparado en Levi; los ignoró a ambos por completo.

—Nuestra formación será la usual —Levi no hizo mayores introducciones, fue al grano de inmediato—: Eren irá en el centro de la formación, los dos encargados de abrir la marcha seremos yo y Rademaker, el flanco derecho estará a cargo de Dubois y Ackerman, mientras que el flanco izquierdo será resguardado por Schnetler y Arlet, la retaguardia estará a cargo de Kirschtein.

Jean abrió los ojos, sorprendido: él estaría a cargo de custodiar las espaldas de Eren, un puesto de gran importancia: de todas las posiciones, cuidar de la retaguardia de Eren significaba cubrirle las espaldas de cualquier enemigo que los ataque en el camino, pero por su posición periférica, le permitía a Jean tener una panorámica de todo el escuadrón. Esa posición era un arma de doble filo, porque si él fuera un traidor, podía acabar con la vida del chico en segundos. Que Levi lo hubiera nombrado para cuidar de las espaldas de Eren significaba que confiaba en él.

—Capitán —Mikasa tomó la palabra por primera vez. Avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante, su mirada se veía seria y decidida—, creo que es mejor que yo ocupe el lugar de Jean, estoy mejor calificada.

—No —Levi negó rotundo; al hablar miró directo a Jean—, esta posición sólo la puede cubrir adecuadamente Kirschtein.

—Pero…

—Está bien, Mikasa —Eren interrumpió una nueva protesta de la chica, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo—. Yo confío en Jean, a él le confiaría mi vida.

Jean parpadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba esa declaración del chico, mucho menos ahora que parecía que las cosas no estaban por completo bien entre ambos. Eren no lo había mirado al hablar, estaba concentrado en calmar a su hermana, que seguía viéndolo seria y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas cargadas de rabia a Jean.

—Ya está decidido —Levi volvió a hablar—. Monten ahora, saldremos desde aquí en formación.

—¡Sí, Capitán! —todos asintieron al unísono y montaron sus caballos.

La salida fue rápida. Cuando llegaron al patio central, la formación completa ya estaba lista y alineada para partir, una vez que el escuadrón especial estuvo en el centro de la formación, comenzó el largo trayecto hacia la muralla Rose.

Toda la semana anterior había estado lloviendo, y ahora el lodo de los caminos dificultaba la marcha, sobretodo de los carromatos encargados de transportar provisiones y equipo de combate. La formación viajó al Sureste por los caminos principales de acuerdo a la ruta programa y notificada al conde Alexandrus y a la Policía Militar, pero a medio camino, tomaron una bifurcación que los llevaba hacia el Este por un camino secundario, adentrándose más en las montañas; el Comandante Smith lo hizo pensando en evitar delatar su posición por temor al saboteo de los enemigos internos.

Aunque el camino secundario era pequeño y estaba en malas condiciones, el Comandante Smith ordenó cabalgar sin descanso hasta que hubieran llegado a su destino: la última parada de organización antes de salir definitivamente de la seguridad de las murallas. El clima los acompañó durante todo el trayecto, durante toda la noche y el día entero que les tomó llegar hasta la muralla Rose no llovió, pero el frío circundante en la zona montañosa les calaba los huesos e hizo temer que los afectara una tormenta de nieve.

Durante todo el trayecto, Jean llevó la vista fija en la espalda de Eren: iba encorvado sobre su montura, arrebozado por completo con la gruesa capa de invierno, pero a pesar de eso, el frío lo hacía temblar visiblemente. Jean paseó la mirada por el resto del escuadrón; todos estaban igual, pero los novatos eran los más afectados por el frío y por el ánimo, los veteranos parecían acostumbrados. Jean fue consciente que la diferencia entre ellos y esos hombres era abismante.

—¿Está todo bien? —Dubois se giró para mirarlo, pareció notar su mirada preocupada paseándose sobre los miembros del escuadrón.

—Siento que me congelo —Jean iba entumido sobre su montura. La poca movilidad de la posición hacía que tuviera las manos agarrotadas por el frío—. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Estoy igual que tú —Armin giró el cuello hacia atrás para verlo; le lanzó una escueta sonrisa de comprensión—. Si no llegamos pronto, no creo poder sobrevivir.

—No se le puede hacer nada —Levi habló sin girarse para mirar a sus hombres, pero sabía que el frío los estaba afectando a todos por igual—. No podemos detenernos a hacer un fuego o un pequeño campamento sin arriesgarnos a delatar nuestra posición.

—Ahora sólo queda aguantar —Schnetler, que resguardaba el flanco izquierdo delante de Armin, habló fuerte y duro—. Si no lo hacen, entonces ni se molesten en querer salir de los muros, sólo serían carne para Titán.

—Bueno, bueno, no seas tan duro con ellos, Schnetler —Dubois respondió al hosco comentario de su compañero con una sonrisa. Era increíble que mantuviera esa vivacidad a pensar de aquel frío—, son sólo novatos.

—¿Eren, estás bien? —Jean ignoró la discusión que estuvo a punto de formarse entre sus superiores y volvió a fijar su atención en Eren—. Llevo una manta extra, si quieres te la paso.

—Úsala tú —Eren no se giró para responder; elevó la voz por sobre el rugido del viento—. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Mocoso arrogante…

Jean no volvió a dirigirle la palabra después de eso, pero sus ojos dorados no se despegaron en ningún instante de la espalda encorvada del chico.

Llegaron a Sonra antes del anochecer próximo. La aldea era pequeña, no más que un puñado de casas de campesinos y artesanos en torno a una posada y una taberna. La Legión de Reconocimiento tomó posesión temporal de la posada y sus establos, donde se alojarían por dos noches, esperando el regreso del grupo de exploración encargado de dar un informe de las condiciones del terreno extramuros.

En la posada, se alojaron los altos mandos de la Legión de Reconocimiento junto al escuadrón especial encargado de la seguridad de Eren Jeager y el escuadrón especial designado para cumplir la misión. Los demás soldados tuvieron que alojar en los establos, donde al menos contaron con un techo para resguardarse del frío y paja seca, los caballos durmieron a la intemperie.

La posada no era espaciosa, pero en cambio contaba con muchos pequeños cuartos equipados con lo mínimo: una cama con colchón de lana, un arcón para guardar las pocas posesiones con que viajaban, una pequeña mesa con una vela y una ventana diminuta. Las habitaciones eran tantas, que la mayoría tuvo su habitación propia para descansar y reponerse del duro viaje.

El posadero los atendió lo mejor que pudo y les dio un licor que parecía ser hidromiel que dijo servía para recuperar el calor corporal, pero la mayoría prefirió acompañar la bebida con el calor de la chimenea que ardía en mitad de la sala común de la posada.

Jean le perdió la pista a Eren desde que llegaron a la posada, supuso que el chico se había encerrado a dormir y descansar en el cuarto que le designaron, lo que habría bastado para hacerlo suspirar tranquilo, pero la ausencia de Levi le torturaba la consciencia: era probable que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estuviera descansando también, o planificando los últimos detalles de la campaña junto al Comandante Smith y la Mayor Hanji, o era posible que estuviera con Eren. Y era esta pequeña probabilidad la que tenía a Jean hecho un manojo de nervios.

Eren lo había ignorado la semana entera y antes de partir habían discutido. No pudo evitar pensar que Levi estaba detrás de todo eso: tal vez efectivamente Eren y Levi habían hecho las paces y habían reanudado su relación.

Era pasada la media noche cuando Jean decidió irse a la cama. Sus problemas de insomnio parecían continuar, por eso no había caído rendido a pesar del cansancio del duro viaje. Subió por las estrechas escaleras de madera, sintiendo cómo los tablones rústicos crujían bajo su peso y se encontró a Eren de pie junto a la única ventana al final del pasillo.

—¿Eren? No sabía que estabas aquí —la distancia que los separaba era tanta, que Jean temió que sus palabras no fueran oídas.

Eren se dio la vuelta, miró a Jean sorprendido, pero se recompuso enseguida y volvió a girar el cuerpo hacia la ventana, fingiendo desinterés. Parecía inspeccionar la noche, como si pudiera leer el mudo lenguaje de las escasas estrellas de esa noche de invierno.

—Me alegra encontrarte —Jean volvió a hablar cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa de encontrarse a Eren de forma tan repentina, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su lado—. Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace días.

—¡Qué coincidencia, Jean! —Eren se giró para mirarlo a los ojos; su rostro se veía por completo inexpresivo—. Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decirme, Eren?

—Creo que Hanji tenía razón, nosotros debemos dejar de _jugar_.

Jean parpadeó sorprendido: no se imaginó que fuera Eren el que daría el primer paso para formalizar la relación de ambos. Si bien sus intenciones eran hablar con Eren y decirle lo que había descubierto desde la última vez que soñó con Marco: decirle que después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había aprendido a quererlo, en ninguno de sus escenarios se imaginó que Eren sintiera lo mismo. Para Jean, los encuentros con el castaño hace tiempo habían dejado de ser un juego, se habían vuelto algo serio desde el día que sus corazones se involucraron en lo que hacían sus cuerpos, pero ahora quedaba verbalizar ese sentimiento.

—Bueno… yo… —las mejillas de Jean se habían sonrojado mínimamente y bajó la mirada, dudó unos instantes, pero la sonrisa sutil que adornaba su rostro mostraba que estaba feliz—. Pienso lo mismo. Yo no quiero seguir jugando.

Ahora que Eren se había girado por completo para verlo, la claridad del cielo nocturno le recortaba la figura contra la ventana y su rostro estaba ensombrecido, por eso Jean no pudo ver la expresión abatida en el rostro del castaño.

—¡Perfecto! —a pesar de la fuerza en esta declaración, Eren se veía afectado: sus ojos estaban cristalinos de rabia y se mordía los labios. No parecía haberle gustado la respuesta de Jean—. Entonces aquí se termina esto.

—Espera, ¿termina? —Jean miró a Eren descolocado. El sonrojo se había borrado en sólo segundos; su ceño estaba apretado y su boca rígida.

—Sí. Tú y yo no seremos amantes nunca más —la firmeza en esta declaración hizo que Jean soltara un jadeo de consternación y abriera los ojos enormemente. Por la posición en que estaban, la claridad de la noche le daba de lleno e hizo que cada uno de sus gestos fuera claro para Eren.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Por qué te espantas tanto? —Eren frunció el ceño y miró a Jean descolocado. No entendía el porqué de esta sorpresa ahora—. Me acabas de decir que estabas de acuerdo.

—¡Pero yo no me refería a eso!

—¿Y de qué rayos estabas hablando entonces?

—Bueno… yo creí que tú… —el sonrojo en las mejillas de Jean volvió; tartamudeó un poco, los nervios lo invadieron y no pudo decirle al castaño que lo quería.

—¡Olvídalo! Eso ya no importa, Jean —Eren replicó molesto, estaba cansado de esa discusión sin sentido y decidió cortar por lo sano—. ¡Este juego se acabó!

—¿Por qué mierda estás haciendo esto?

—Lo nuestro sólo era un juego, tú amas a Marco y yo… bueno, yo no te amo a ti —la dureza y la frialdad de la actitud de Eren, impactó a Jean más de lo que lo hizo el frío durante el viaje—. Pero ahora las cosas se han puesto peligrosas. Ya no podemos continuar con esto, es así de simple.

Jean trató de suprimir el gesto de dolor en la cara al escuchar el nombre de Marco en los labios de Eren; escucharlo nombrar así de pronto había sido como una bofetada. Evitó abiertamente hablar de su antiguo amor fallecido y endureció la mirada.

—¿Un suicida como tú ahora tiene miedo? ¿Vas a rendirte sin pelear?

—No tengo ningún motivo para pelear por esto —Eren hizo un gesto con la mano, como denotando que no le daba ninguna importancia a su relación—. Lo nuestro sólo era sexo, Jean. No había sentimientos de por medio —bajó el tono de su voz, ahora era casi inaudible, parecía cargado de tristeza, pero no dio su brazo a torcer—. Ahora sólo vamos a dejar de tener sexo. Punto.

Jean estaba mudo de consternación, no sabía cómo replicar ante la tajante declaración de Eren, pero estos segundos de duda sirvieron para que el castaño tomara su silencio como asentimiento.

—Me alegra que todo haya quedado claro.

Antes de que Jean pudiera detenerlo, Eren le pasó de largo y se encerró en su habitación. Jean permaneció sólo en medio del pasillo, estático, viendo el espacio vacío que minutos atrás había ocupado el castaño.

—Eren…


	9. Una noche de calma

_Hola a todas las que leen esta historia._

_Hoy 19 de Mayo se levanta el paro hecho para crear consciencia sobre la importancia que tiene para un escritor recibir un review. Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. De ahora en adelante voy a actualizar semanalmente y sin falta, ahora sí que es seguro. Todos los martes verán una actualización. Les cuento que son un total de 17 capítulos, así que estamos como a la mitad del fic._

_Para celebrar, les dejo un capi bien sensualón y más largo de lo normal._

.

.

**Capítulo VIII: Una noche de calma**

.

.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —Eren se soltó de un movimiento brusco del agarre que Jean mantenía sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Era la segunda noche que pasaban en la posada de Sonra. El grupo de exploración a cargo de Mike había regresado hace un par de horas, y luego de una larga reunión de los altos mandos, habían fijado la salida para las primeras luces del amanecer próximo. Pero antes de salir fuera de las murallas, Jean sabía que tenían asuntos pendientes que atender.

La noche anterior, Eren le había pedido terminar la relación que mantenían, cualquiera que esta fuera, pero Jean estaba lejos de querer aceptar las intenciones del chico, y esa noche se encargaría de dejárselo en claro.

Mientras todos bebían y bromeaban en el salón principal de la posada, Jean siguió a Eren cuando éste se levantó para ir al baño, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la fuerza hasta su improvisado cuarto, prácticamente arrastrándolo.

—Antes, me equivoqué —Jean habló tranquilo, se dio el lujo de atrancar la puerta de su pequeño cuarto—. Estaba en un error.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Eren lo miró de arriba abajo, el gesto descolocado en su cara era evidente—. Aunque pensándolo bien, no me extraña —confesó en tono burlón—. Viniendo de un idiota como tú, es claro que estés equivocado, no importa qué.

Jean forzó una sonrisa e ignoró el mordaz comentario del castaño.

—Digo, que todos estos días intentando hablar contigo, me equivoqué. Lo que tú necesitas no es una charla —la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Jean era amplia—. Es una lección.

Eren apretó el ceño. No le gustó nada esa expresión triunfante en el rostro de Jean, sabía que estaba tramando algo y que el perjudicado sería él. Retrocedió dos pasos y afiló la mirada, era probable que se armara una pelea ahí y quería estar preparado; Jean siempre golpeaba duro.

—Inténtalo si puedes —Eren levantó los brazos a la altura de su rostro; su pose de pelea era de guardia—. ¡Pedazo de cobarde!

Jean sólo sonrió de lado; parecía muy divertido con la situación y no se veía intimidado. En un movimiento rápido, arremetió contra Eren, pero las intenciones de Jean no eran golpearlo como éste había creído, por eso no le sirvió haberse puesto en guardia, porque Jean se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó sobre la cama, aplastándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

—Qué…

Eren se descolocó con el movimiento de Jean y no supo cómo reaccionar, cuando volvió a levantar las manos para golpearlo, fue demasiado tarde, porque éste aprovechó para sujetárselas y en una serie de movimientos rápidos y precisos, perfectamente planeados, lo amarró a los viejos barrotes de hierro de la cama; la cuerda ya estaba instalada en el lugar.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil? —la expresión en los ojos de Eren era de terror. Tiró las manos e intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Jean se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del castaño, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis—. Ya me estoy cansando de toda tu mierda.

—¡Imbécil cobarde! —Eren masculló con rabia— Si lo que quieres es golpearme, hazlo como un hombre: de frente —prácticamente escupió cada una de las palabras—. ¿O es tanto el miedo que me tienes que tuviste que amarrarme?

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a golpear? —Jean hizo una pausa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó— No voy a golpearte, Eren, pero sí te haré sufrir.

Eren entrecerró los ojos, estudiando al otro con la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se instaló profundo entre sus piernas, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Ya te lo dije, voy a darte una lección —Jean miró directamente los orbes turquesa de Eren que lo miraban con furia no simulada—. Además, ya me estoy cansando de tu forma salvaje de coger. Siempre estoy lleno de mordidas y rasguños —frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. Ahora sólo me estoy asegurando de salir bien parado. Con las manos atadas no me podrás arañar, gatito salvaje.

—Tú… cómo… ¿cómo me llamaste?

Jean rio suave; su risa era grave, pausada, musical. Eren por su parte, estaba totalmente desconcertado.

—Te llamé gatito salvaje —Jean pronunció con mucha lentitud, disfrutando de la cara entre sorprendida e indignada del castaño al oírse nombrar de esa manera—: Muerdes, arañas, eres arisco, huyes cuando se te intentan acercar, no soportas una caricia. ¡Justo como un gato silvestre! Además, tus ojos… tus ojos son de gato.

—¡Maldito estúpido! —Eren tenía el ceño fruncido; se veía furioso—. ¿No te cansas de decir tantas babosadas?

Jean no se molestó en responderle, prefirió ponerse en acción y darle a Eren la tan prometida lección. Cambió de posición, bajándose de la pelvis del chico para ubicarse entre sus piernas; éste aprovechó de patearlo, pero Jean le sostuvo las piernas con fuerza.

—Abre las piernas para mí —Jean no se lo pidió, lo exigió, pero la respuesta de Eren fue un certero rodillazo en las costillas.

—¡Bastardo! —Eren gruñó; empezaba a entender cuáles eran las intenciones de Jean.

Jean no pareció inmutarse, abrió las piernas de Eren a la fuerza y prácticamente le desgarró el cierre del pantalón con un tirón fuerte. Masajeó el miembro de Eren a través de la tela de la ropa interior antes de sacarlo; no estaba erecto por completo, pero poco a poco iba reaccionando a sus bruscos movimientos.

—Te dije anoche que tú y yo ya no tendríamos sexo —Eren se removió sobre la cama, intentando en vano que Jean lo soltara. Estaba siendo intransigente en su decisión, pero su cuerpo traidor se estaba rindiendo ante las caricias de Jean—. ¡Esto se acabó!

Eren liberó una de sus piernas y con la rodilla golpeó el costado resentido de Jean otra vez. Éste soltó un jadeo corto y cerró uno de los ojos, pero apretando los dientes, contuvo el dolor y se repuso al instante.

—¿Te he dicho que sólo tú logras excitarme a través del dolor, Eren? —Jean susurró despacio, modulando a la perfección cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Imbécil! —Eren suprimió el arranque de adrenalina que sintió al ver la expresión ardiente y salvaje en los ojos de Jean, y optó por insultarlo.

Jean volvió a tomar el pene de Eren entre sus manos, pero esta vez lo engulló por completo. Sintió la piel suave de la intimidad del castaño dentro de su boca y probó su dulce sabor en el paladar; supo en ese instante que nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como el ansiado sabor de Eren después de más de una semana de ausencia. Desde que habían comenzado ese _juego_ nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en abstinencia, y esa semana se le hizo insoportable a Jean.

Eren aún continuaba luchando, se removía sobre la cama, aun cuando Jean lo tenía firmemente sujeto de las caderas, pero poco a poco el movimiento de su pelvis empezó a cambiar: las fuertes sacudidas que buscaban liberarlo dieron paso a lentos embistes ¡Por fin se había rendido al placer!

Jean cerró la boca como un anillo, presionando sobre la endurecida carne de Eren. Sus manos se movieron desde las caderas del castaño hasta sus testículos, para incrementar las sensaciones sobre el cuerpo del chico.

—…aahh… sí…

Eren cedió en su lucha y terminó de abrir las piernas, le dejó todo el camino abierto a Jean para que hiciera lo que quisiera; ya se había rendido por completo ante las exigencias de su cuerpo y desechó las reticencias de su consciencia. La boca de Jean se movía rápido sobre su miembro, succionando con fuerza; de vez en cuando, jugueteaba con la lengua, moviéndola en círculos sobre la cabeza de su pene, movimientos que hacían nacer un hormigueo en la base de su estómago y recorrer en una ola de calor todo su cuerpo.

—…aahh… Jean…

Jean respondió al llamado levantando la cabeza; sus ojos dorados se veían ardientes con el fuego de la pasión. Soltó el pene del castaño y lo masturbó con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se retorciera de placer.

—Ahora, gatito salvaje… —Jean soltó del pene de Eren, y éste respondió soltando un quejido de desesperación—. Necesito que te quedes quieto. Voy a desvestirte.

Jean se puso de rodillas en la cama y estiró la pierna derecha de Eren, éste colaboró totalmente y en sólo instantes Jean ya estaba sacándole la bota izquierda. Para quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, tuvo que ponerse de pie, pero la chaqueta y la camiseta no se las pudo sacar, porque Jean no quiso arriesgarse a quitarle las amarras al chico y que éste escapara. En cambio, se quitó con movimientos pausados su propia chaqueta y camisa, dándole a Eren un vistazo de su glorioso torso desnudo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Jean preguntó divertido, notando la mirada de Eren fija sobre su cuerpo—. Pues todo lo que ves es tuyo.

Eren sonrió de lado.

—Desátame.

—No.

Jean se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Eren, esta vez dibujó un camino de besos por todo el interior del muslo del castaño rumbo a su entrepierna. Éste, rendido por completo ante las caricias de Jean, le abrió las piernas para darle cabida.

Luego de lamer un par de veces el pene de Eren, Jean volvió a incorporarse de rodillas en la cama. Se desabrochó el pantalón con lentitud, sin despegar la mirada de los orbes turquesa de Eren que lo miraban con una mezcla de premura y desesperación. Cuando tuvo su miembro entre las manos, sus fuertes palmadas al masturbarse resonaron en los oídos de Eren, pero Jean no volvió a tocarlo.

—¡Jean! —Eren gimió el nombre. Se veía desesperado; había estado siendo estimulado y ahora su sangre ardía, pero Jean no daba señas de querer complacerlo—. Métemela.

—¿Quieres tener mi polla dentro tuyo? —Jean preguntó impasible sin dejar de masturbarse. Miraba a Eren a los ojos; éstos estaban cristalinos de lágrimas de frustración.

—Sí.

—¡Pero si anoche me dijiste que ya no querías tener más sexo conmigo!

—¡Jean! —Eren le reclamó al instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto te arrepentiste?

Eren estaba prácticamente llorando, se removió en la cama, buscando acercarse a Jean, pero éste lo esquivó al instante y se puso de pie. Ahora, a los pies de la cama, Jean continuó masturbándose con fuerza: la furia en los ojos de Eren lo excitaba sobremanera. Aún iba calzado con las botas y el pantalón con el cierre abierto sólo colgaba de su cadera; se mordía el labio inferior, complacido con el placer que su propia mano se daba, pero más complacido aún con la evidente angustia de Eren; amarrado e indefenso sobre la cama.

—¡Jean! —esta vez Eren gritó, estaba bullendo de rabia.

—Cállate —Jean se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del castaño y le tapó la boca con la mano que había estado usando para masturbarse, Eren respondió lamiéndole los dedos; un gesto que sólo consiguió erizarle cada vello del cuerpo—. Realmente quieres que te la meta, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, Jean —esta era la primera vez que Eren había tenido que rogarle a Jean por sexo, pero ahora estaba consciente que se lo merecía por completo.

—Está bien…

Jean parecía haberse rendido ante sus exigencias, o eso fue lo creyó Eren cuando se posicionó entre sus piernas y presionó la punta del pene contra su entrada, hasta que se dio cuenta que no hacía otra cosa más que eso. Quiso reclamar, pero Jean lo calló poniéndole una mano sobre la boca.

—No te desesperes —Jean le susurró mirándolo fijo, reconociendo la mirada disconforme del castaño. Mientras, continuaba presionando con suavidad su entrada—, no me quites el placer de prepararte adecuadamente.

Jean sujetó con fuerza a Eren desde la cintura, y recorrió con lentitud por los costados de su cuerpo hasta conseguir levantarle la ropa; quería ver la exquisita desnudez del cuerpo trigueño de Eren. Su pulgar se movió circularmente sobre la tetilla derecha, erectándola al instante, su boca sin embargo, se dirigió a la tetilla izquierda y la mordió con fuerza, haciéndola sangrar. Lo excitaba sentir el regusto fuerte y metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Eren ahogó el quejido de dolor; su mandíbula estaba apretada y su respiración entrecortada decía que estaba suprimiendo las ganas de gritar a viva voz. Pero aunque había dolido, le excitaba sobremanera sentir esa beta animalesca y salvaje en Jean; sus ojos ahora tenían un nuevo brillo: de perversión y posesividad, algo que lo hacía desfallecer. Recordó que Jean había tenido ese poder en él desde el primer día en que habían cogido: podía someterlo y dominarlo, algo que ni siquiera Levi había conseguido, porque con él se sometía por voluntad propia, con Jean era distinto.

—Jean… —Eren gimió el nombre en un hilo de voz, abandonado a ese tortuoso placer.

Jean levantó la cabeza para mirar a Eren: sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas se juntaban en un gesto de dolor y placer, su boca entreabierta jadeaba coordinada con el ritmo del movimiento de su pecho al respirar intranquilo, su mentón levantado dejaba que su cuello se estirara en toda su longitud.

—Eres hermoso… —Jean se relamió los labios y el sabor metálico de la sangre se le vino otra vez al paladar.

Eren abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con los dorados irises de Jean que lo miraban fijo, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora el brillo de su mirada no era sólo de deseo, era algo distinto que no supo identificar; estaba como en un trance.

—¿Jean?

—Sólo pensaba en que no me había dado cuenta antes… de lo lindo que eres —Jean movió un poco la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos—. Debe ser porque tu carácter de mierda logra camuflarlo muy bien.

—¿Eso fue un alago, o un insulto?

Jean rió de buena gana. Eren pocas veces lo había visto reír así, y ahora que lo tenía sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir en el vientre los músculos del abdomen de Jean endurecerse debido a la risa. Se sintió tentado de extender la mano y acariciarle la boca; los labios delgados que ahora se estiraban en una sonrisa amplia, pero en su lugar sólo esbozó una tibia sonrisa.

Eren no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando. Se había propuesto terminar sus encuentros con Jean por su propio bienestar futuro, porque no quería volver a sufrir otra vez por el desamor; porque desde la última noche que pasaron juntos entendió que Jean seguía amando a Marco, y lo haría siempre, pero aunque se había negado, su propio cuerpo lo terminó traicionando. No había nada que hacer, los deseos de su cuerpo eran incontrolables, pero sí podía negarse a permitir que los sentimientos en su corazón siguieran creciendo: si lo que tenía con Jean iba a ser un intercambio de placer, él se encargaría que siguiera de ese modo: sería sexo y nada más, las caricias, los gestos bonitos, estaban prohibidos.

—Bueno, ¿vas a continuar o no? —Eren habló con un gesto altivo; Jean dejó de reír al instante.

—¡Qué ansioso estás! —Jean miraba con ojos serios pero intensos a Eren—. Realmente me extrañaste.

—¡Cállate!

Jean soltó una risa corta y se relamió los labios, bajó la mirada al pecho de Eren y sus ojos se perdieron en el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su tetilla izquierda hasta las costillas, sonrió de lado y volvió a fijar sus ojos en la profundidad turquesa de los irises de Eren. Jean estiró la mano derecha y humedeció sus dedos con la sangre; una idea perversa se le había venido a la mente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Eren lo miró fijo, se veía algo asustado.

Jean sonrió amplio, pero no se dio el trabajo de responder, llevó ambos dedos a la entrada de Eren y usó su propia sangre como lubricante. Eren, impresionado, sólo soltó un jadeo corto y se dejó hacer; el dedo de Jean se instaló implacable hasta el fondo en un movimiento limpio. Cuando fueron dos dedos los que hurgueteaban su interior, apretó las manos con fuerza y sintió cómo las ataduras le apretaban la carne de las muñecas, pero ya nada de eso importaba, todo era parte del mismo exquisito dolor.

—…aaahh… mnh…

—Creo que ya estás listo —Jean jadeó sobre el oído de Eren, sin dejar de embestir con sus dedos la entrada del chico. Había podido sentir en su propia mano el cambio en el cuerpo del castaño, cómo su entrada se iba estirando y acomodando a él; ahora estaba ardiendo en deseos por penetrarlo—. Estás tan mojado, tan exquisito…

Jean quitó sus dedos de golpe, no esperó respuesta, no lo consideraba necesario, porque sabía por el movimiento que hacían las caderas de Eren buscando más de su toque, que el chico también estaba ansioso por ser penetrado. Se hincó en la cama y se posicionó entre las piernas de Eren, lo penetró de un embiste profundo y preciso, deslizando toda la extensión de su miembro en el cuerpo del castaño.

—¡Aahh! —Eren gimió fuerte al sentirse atravesar. Su espalda se arqueó, de forma que ambos vientres chocaron y su pene fue rozado por la exquisita fricción que causaron sus cuerpos.

—¡Mierda!... ha… ha… —Jean jadeó entrecortado. La estrechez del cuerpo de Eren se le hizo exquisita.

Jean se movió lento en un principio, la estrechez de Eren no le permitía moverse en libertad sin dañarlo, así que su pelvis se movió despacio pero profundo, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse así: se moría por tomar al castaño de la forma más salvaje y demostrarle que no podía pretender alejarse de su lado.

Eren, completamente excitado, apretó los dientes con fuerza, negándose a dejar que algún gemido más fuerte de lo normal los delatara, y por la cantidad de placer que sentía ahora, era más que probable que eso ocurriera; la adrenalina se había apoderado de su cuerpo y la ola de placer lo abrumó.

—Libérame, Jean —pidió extasiado. El miembro de Jean lo llenaba por completo y la humedad de sus pieles al chocar resonaba—. Quiero poder tocarte.

—¡No lo creo!

—¡Por favor! —Esta vez suplicó por su liberación—. Prometo que no te haré daño. No te voy a rasguñar, Jean —Eren se removió en la cama y tiró los brazos con fuerza, tratando de liberarse él mismo—. ¡Quiero tocarte!

—¡No hagas eso! Sólo conseguirás hacerte daño —Jean paró las embestidas y salió del interior de Eren para poder desamarrarlo; se preocupó al instante de verlo luchar contra las amarras.

Eren estaba tan ansioso por ser liberado, que apenas vio sus muñecas libres, se lanzó al cuello de Jean; desesperado por poder tocarlo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por las rasgaduras que produjo la soga en sus muñecas, sólo quería una cosa: besar a Jean con ansias. Le capturó los labios con los suyos, succionando con fuerza, con hambre, soltándolo un instante sólo para volver a capturarlos con un impulso mayor.

Jean se sentó sobre la cama y tomó a Eren de la cintura, hasta acomodarlo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. El beso se rompió cuando Jean le quitó la ropa que aún traía puesta, pero ansioso de reanudar el contacto, buscó de inmediato la boca de Eren sólo para encontrarse con una negativa.

—¡No! Quítate la ropa tú también —Eren pidió mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y jalaba inútilmente el pantalón de Jean—. Quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo.

—¡Como ordenes!

Jean se quitó el resto de la ropa y volvió a la cama enseguida. Se acomodaron en la misma posición: Eren se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Jean, deslizándose hasta el fondo, mientras era sostenido desde la cintura con firmeza. Una vez que estuvieron unidos, ambos buscaron sus bocas de manera automática: un beso hambriento y tosco que sólo buscaba devorarse mutuamente.

Eren se impulsaba con las piernas para lograr el delicioso vaivén que lo llevaba al placer; el beso continuaba, les servía para silenciar los gemidos que ninguno de los dos podía contener. Jean se sentía desfallecer; hacerlo con Eren era condenadamente excitante, tanto que no lo podía creer. Se dio cuenta que tener sexo con Eren y con Marco era muy distinto: Marco era delicado y sutil; Eren en cambio era salvaje, tenía experiencia y un hambre voraz… Lograba volverlo loco y nublarle la razón; algo que nadie más podía hacer.

—Me estás volviendo loco…

—Creí que siempre lo habías estado.

—El lunático aquí eres tú —Jean susurraba contra los labios de Eren, negándose a romper el beso para hablar—, yo soy el racional de la relación.

—¿Y qué dice tu razón de esto? —Eren apretó su interior de manera exquisita y mordisqueó la comisura de la boca de Jean.

—Q-Que es lo más delicioso que alguna vez he sentido —Jean jadeaba, tenía los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse en las sensaciones y sus manos se enterraban en las caderas de Eren.

Tentado, por los movimientos insinuantes de Eren, Jean perdió el control de sí mismo: sujetó al castaño por la espalda y lo dejó caer sobre la cama; ahora el ritmo lo llevaría él. Arremetió con fuerza contra la entrada del chico, moviéndose corto pero rápido y parejo. ¡Le importaba una mierda los ruidos que hacía la cama al impactar contra la pared! Lo único que quería era estremecer de placer a Eren mientras acababa en su interior.

—¡Aahh Jean! Mnh…

Eren se sentía desfallecer, sentía el orgasmo próximo en el hormigueo que nacía en la punta de su pene y recorría su columna, electrificando todo su cuerpo. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jean y volvió a apretar su entrada; Jean respondió gruñendo en su oído, mordiéndole el cuello y tomándole el pene en la mano, para comenzar a masturbarlo con mucha suavidad: sólo quería hacerlo acabar.

—Voy a… aahh… aaahh… —Eren no aguantó más, una última sacudida de placer lo llevó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que sentía el ardor en sus entrañas al ser inundadas por el semen de Jean.

—¡Mierda! Eres delicioso —Jean jadeó extasiado por el orgasmo. Rendido, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del castaño—. No tienes derecho a ser así.

Eren rio de buena gana. Aún estaba abrazado a los hombros de Jean y sus ojos seguían cerrados, disfrutando de los últimos efectos hipnóticos y relajantes del orgasmo; estaba en otra dimensión, pero la boca de Jean repartiendo dulces besos sobre su hombro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Ya es muy tarde, mañana la hora de partida es muy temprano —Jean salió del interior de Eren y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama a su lado; tenía los ojos cerrados y continuaba respirando agitado—. Duérmete de una vez.

—¿Dormir? —Eren alzó una ceja. En un movimiento rápido, se incorporó en la cama y se sentó sobre la pelvis de Jean—. Cuando iniciamos esto me hacías acabar mínimo tres veces por noche ¡Y ahora quieres que me duerma sólo con esto!

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido, incluso parpadeó un par de veces mirándolo fijo, luego rio con las declaraciones del castaño y movió la cabeza, incrédulo. Eren no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, y ahora tomó el miembro de Jean entre sus mano y lo masturbó con fuerza; éste reaccionó rápido y en sólo segundos estaba erecto otra vez. Jean no supo si fueron los movimientos de la mano de Eren o su mirada lujuriosa lo que logró excitarlo de esa manera.

Eren sostuvo en alto el miembro de Jean y abriendo las piernas se dejó caer; se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió toda la longitud dentro de su cuerpo otra vez, se afirmó de sus fuertes pectorales y comenzó a moverse; rápido, demasiado rápido. Jean estaba turbado; el interior de Eren era cálido y profundo, más de lo que cualquier hombre tuviera derecho a ser.

—¡Mierda! Eres tan exquisito —Jean apretó con fuerza las caderas de Eren, hundiendo las cortas uñas en su piel como una forma de liberar el insoportable placer que lo inundaba.

Eren continuaba moviéndose de una manera demencial. El miembro de Jean rozaba con su próstata, la golpeteaba en cada embestida y se sentía loco del placer: quería acabar otra vez y la tensión de su pene indicó que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero Jean tuvo otros planes: lo sostuvo de la cintura para alejarlo de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Eren estuvo a punto de reclamar por la frustración que sintió al sentirse así de vacío de un momento a otro, pero calló al sentir cómo su miembro era engullido por la boca cálida de Jean.

—Acaba en mí —Jean susurró sólo con la cabeza del pene dentro de su boca—. Quiero sentir tu sabor.

Eren no se contuvo, tomó a Jean de los costados del rostro y embistió contra su boca de manera salvaje; sólo bastaron un par de embestidas para que Jean sintiera en el paladar el dulce sabor de la esencia de Eren.

—¡Delicioso! —Jean se relamió los labios después de probar hasta la última gota del semen de Eren—. No sé cómo Levi pudo dejarte, realmente no es humano —subió repartiendo besos por todo el torso del castaño hasta dejarse caer en la cama a su lado—. Yo jamás podría.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Eren había permanecido agotado y jadeante, con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama, pero escuchar esa declaración hizo que se ladeara para mirar a Jean a los ojos.

—Estoy diciendo que voy a darte duro por el breve tiempo que me quede de vida —Jean sólo giró el cuello en dirección del castaño—. A menos que se te afloje el esfínter y estés tan suelto que no sea divertido metértela.

—¡Imbécil! —Eren se enojó; detestaba que le tomen el pelo. Se sentó en la cama y le dio un golpe directamente en la mandíbula.

Jean rio divertido, pero no se inmutó por el golpe, sólo se sobó un poco el lugar adolorido y luego tomó la mano de Eren entre las suyas.

—No seas tonto —Jean tiró del castaño y abrió los brazos para dejar que se acomode sobre su pecho—. Ven aquí.

—De todas formas —Eren se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Jean, éste le acariciaba los cabellos con calma y su mano libre descansaba relajaba sobre su vientre—, ya te dije que estos encuentros debían terminar.

—Espero que después de esto hayas cambiado de opinión —Jean no se inmutó por la negativa de Eren; seguía acariciándole el cabello, el cuello y los hombros—. Porque de lo contrario, tendré que violarte cada noche.

—¿Tanto así te gusta acostarte conmigo?

—No creo poder soportar esta maldita vida sin esto, Eren —Jean habló con total sinceridad. Miraba fijo al techo y su mano había dejado de moverse, ahora sostenía con suavidad el hombro del castaño—. Eres lo más exquisito que he probado en la vida.

Eren parpadeó sorprendido, dudó de sus palabras; no pudo evitar recordar a Marco, y no supo qué significaba exactamente esa declaración de Jean. Se suponía que lo más preciado para Jean era Marco, ¿no? Entonces por qué ahora le decía algo como eso.

Eren se sintió presa de la duda, quiso preguntar por Marco, pero recordó que al iniciar sus encuentros con Jean, éste le prohibió nombrarlo: al parecer lo consideraba indigno de nombrarlo siquiera. Y esto siempre lo consideró una muestra de la distancia que había entre él y Marco en el corazón de Jean: era obvio que lo que sentía Jean por Marco era amor, a pesar de la muerte de éste. Él por el contrario, era sólo un desfogue… De eso no tuvo dudas desde el día que lo oyó susurrar su nombre.

—Jean… esa noche —Eren volvió a dudar, pero la curiosidad fue mayor—, ¿soñaste con Marco?

Jean lo miró extrañado, se había empezado a quedar dormido, apaciguado por la tranquilidad que le daba tener a Eren entre sus brazos, pero oírle preguntar por Marco hizo que su corazón diera un brinco dentro de su pecho y despertó sobresaltado. Por la posición en que estaban, no podía ver con claridad la expresión en el rostro de Eren, sólo sentía sus dedos moverse intranquilos sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Susurraste su nombre.

—Ya veo —Jean parecía pensativo. Hizo un silencio largo, Eren llegó a dudar que le respondería—. Sí, esa noche soñé con él —Eren se levantó de su pecho para poder verlo a la cara, pero Jean mirada fijamente el techo de cuarto—. Es la primera vez que sueño con él, ¿sabes? —miró a Eren por breves instantes y luego su mirada dorada volvió a quedar fija en el techo.

—¿Nunca habías soñado con él? —Eren parecía no creerle

—Quiero decir, todas las noches lo veo, pero son pesadillas. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la horrible escena de su rostro desfigurado, siento el olor nauseabundo de la muerte… —Jean dejó de hablar, su voz había empezado a quebrarse. Eren sólo tragó duro—. Pero esta vez fue distinto, él estaba ahí, conmigo en la habitación ¡Estaba vivo, estaba ahí! —la mirada de Jean volvió a recuperar su brillo.

Eren no pudo soportar verlo así, demostraba que el corazón de Jean seguía perteneciéndole a Marco. Se apartó de su cuerpo y se acomodó de espaldas en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo también, pero al sentir su distancia, Jean reaccionó. Se giró sobre su costado izquierdo y apoyó a cabeza en su mano, miraba fijo a Eren.

—Creo que quería darme un mensaje, ¿sabes? —siguió hablando de su sueño, aunque percibía que Eren ya no quería seguir escuchándolo hablar de su antiguo amor.

—¿Un mensaje? —preguntó negándose a mirarlo; Eren fingía indiferencia.

—Sí, Marco me dijo que te cuidara.

—¿A mí? —Eren giró el cuello para mirar sorprendido a Jean, sus intensos ojos estaban enormemente abiertos—. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Supongo que perturbaste tanto al espíritu de Marco, que el pobre tuvo que venir del más allá a advertirme que eras un idiota que sólo crea problemas.

—¡Bastardo!

Eren arrugó el ceño molesto y volvió a desviar la mirada; no supo si creer o no en las palabras de Jean, éste mezclaba relatos serios con burlas, no le tomaba el peso a la situación, se sintió ignorado. Pero Jean percibió su molestia y riendo suave se acercó a su cuerpo; se apegó a Eren, pasándole un brazos por la cintura y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Me dijo otra cosa más sobre ti, pero no te la diré —Jean susurró muy suavecito, repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de Eren.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Te lo diré cuando sea el momento.

Eren cambió su gesto hosco, pareció reflexionar un momento y suspiró hondo antes de responder a las caricias de Jean. Era extraño todo aquello; Jean nunca lo había tratado así, con tanta dulzura, nunca le había hablado sobre Marco, nunca le había abierto el corazón de esa forma, no supo qué pensar. Estiró la mano y con la yema de los dedos acarició el brazo que Jean mantenía sobre su cintura, recorriendo los fuertes bíceps.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte sobre esa noche —Eren habló pausado, pensativo—. Levi nos descubrió.

—¿Qué? —Jean se sobresaltó al instante. Se sentó en la cama y miró fijo a Eren—. ¿Pero, cómo?

—Lo sospechó desde el día de la llegada del conde Alexandrus —Eren se encogió de hombros y miró a Jean inmutable; no parecía darle tanta importancia al asunto—. A la noche siguiente cuando retiró a los guardias…

—Era una trampa —Jean le quitó las palabras de la boca—. ¡Ya se me hacía demasiado extraño todo! —Chasqueó los labios, molesto—. ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada, eso no es problema suyo.

—Eren… —Jean soltó un suspiro cansado y se volvió a acomodar en la cama a su lado—. ¿Crees que fue por eso que me nombró miembro de este equipo? Tal vez está planeando algo…

—No lo sé, Jean.

Jean bajó la boca hasta el hombro de Eren y lo besó delicadamente. Una duda surgió en su mente de un momento a otro y le carcomió el alma.

—¿Estuviste con él esa noche?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Eren no entendió la pregunta en un inicio, pero luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró fijo a Jean—. Si nosotros…

—Sabes bien lo que quiero decir.

—¡Claro que no! —Eren pareció indignarse con la pregunta—. Mi relación con él terminó.

—Pero él ha estado muy cercano a ti estos días —Jean estaba pensando en la escena que presenció antes de salir del castillo general; era innegable la cercanía entre ambos—. Tal vez se está arrepintiendo de haberte terminado.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado —Eren nunca le había dado importancia a que Levi parecía comportarse más cercano a él, desde un principio lo interpretó como un gesto de que las cosas volvían a estar claras entre ambos, sin sentimientos que interfirieran en su relación de maestro y pupilo—. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere nada con él.

Jean levantó la cabeza para mirar a Eren a los ojos, la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era sincera. Tomó al castaño del mentón y lo besó con ansias; un beso lento y largo, pero fuerte, que dejó a Eren estremeciéndose por la intensidad y por la sorpresa; de paso le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi rasgándole la piel. Jean estaba feliz, eso era innegable.

Volteó a Eren en la cama, dejándolo boca abajo y se posicionó entre sus piernas; le pasó una manos por el vientre para levantarle las caderas y la otra la entrelazó con los dedos del castaño, al acomodarse entre sus nalgas, sintió su exquisita humedad.

—Mnh… ¿Qué haces?... ¡Aahh! —Eren se dejó llevar por los rayos de electricidad que recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir cómo nuevamente era llenado por Jean.

—Te me haces tan excitante que no lo puedo evitar. Quiero hacerlo contigo siempre…

.

.

_Las espero en los comentarios. ¡Besos!_


	10. Junto al río de aguas diáfanas

_¡Buenas!_

_Si estás leyendo aquí y no te diste cuenta que actualicé la semana pasada, pues vuelve un capítulo. Al parecer no fue tan buena idea simplemente reemplazar la Declaración por el capítulo correspondiente y pues, si son unas depravadillas como yo, se deben haber perdido un muy buen capítulo xD _

_._

_._

**Capítulo IX: Junto al río de aguas diáfanas**

Jean se subió a horcajadas sobre Bullfart; un caballo ruano acostumbrado a la batalla y el miedo. La mañana estaba helada, el vapor salía humeante a través de su boca y se deshacía lentamente en el aire frío. La formación ya estaba lista para partir, sólo hacía falta la orden del Comandante y saldrían otra vez al exterior.

Jean habría preferido no ir. La última vez que atravesó la seguridad de las murallas había sido tan terrible que esperó que nunca en la vida le toque nuevamente enfrentarse a ese lugar, a esas horribles bestias. Pero no había nada que hacer; él era un soldado, había jurado su vida a defender a la humanidad de los Titanes y ahora sólo quedaba cumplir con su deber. Aunque el honor no era lo único que lo empujaba a continuar con el camino que eligió al unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, un camino que excede toda lógica, su motivación ahora era Eren, de eso no tenía dudas.

Había sufrido con la muerte de Marco un dolor incomparable, pero no permitiría que la misma historia se volviera a repetir. Ahora estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a Eren, aunque claro, sabía a la perfección que el castaño no necesitaba que nadie lo defendiera, después de todo él era la esperanza de la humanidad.

—¡En formación! —la voz cruda y sin emoción de Levi lo hizo concentrarse en la misión.

Toda la compañía estaba alineada a las afueras de la posada, listos para marchar. Jean sujetó firme las riendas de su caballo y tomó su puesto, vigilante de las espaldas de Eren, mirando cómo los encargados de cada escuadrón se paseaban al trote de sus caballos, dando a sus soldados las órdenes de último momento.

—¿Asustado? —Eren retrocedió su montura hasta el costado de Jean. Lo miró por varios segundos, como estudiándolo, y luego sonrió.

—¡Ah! Realmente no quieres saber lo que siento en estos momentos, Eren —Jean le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora que las cosas volvían a estar en paz entre ambos sentía que volvía a respirar con libertad.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Jean no tuvo tiempo de contestar, vio que delante de ellos la compañía comenzaba a moverse intranquila: El momento había llegado, ya todo estaba listo. El Comandante Smith levantó la mano y la bajó en un instante, era la señal. Raudos, la cabalgata comenzó, los cascos de los caballos resonaron contra los viejos adoquines del pueblo y en medio del ajetreo y el bullicio, abandonaron Sonra con las primeras luces del amanecer.

La marcha era rápida y tardaron sólo un par de horas en estar frente a las puertas de la Muralla Rose, resguardada por un importante contingente de las Tropas Estacionarias. Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud; Jean pudo escuchar con claridad cada uno de los engranajes de metal cediendo hasta que las puertas estuvieron elevadas por completo. Jean y Eren habían cabalgado lado a lado en todo momento, y aunque no habían cruzado palabras, el tenerse codo a codo los hacía sentir tranquilos.

—La expedición acaba de comenzar. ¡Avancen! —a la orden del Comandante Smith, Jean espoleó fuerte contra las ancas de su caballo y la marcha comenzó.

Ahora cabalgaban a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus monturas; la idea era llegar hasta la ciudad abandonada de Roothmar, donde establecerían un campamento base, lo más pronto posible.

—¡Prepárense para entrar en formación! —Smith puso el brazo derecho completamente horizontal, a su señal todos los escuadrones comenzaron a desplegarse de acuerdo a la posición de cada uno en la formación.

Seguían la formación de los combates a Larga Distancia ideada por el Comandante Smith. Como estaba previsto, el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales quedó resguardado en la mitad de la formación. Jean no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Eren tomó su posición, sólo se percató cuando vio las Alas de la Libertad ondeando en sus espaldas justo frente a él.

La zona aledaña estaba libre de Titanes. Los ánimos dentro de esas bestias parecían haberse calmado y al no haber salidas humanas en un tiempo considerable, los Titanes que antes de arremolinaban tras las murallas, ahora se habían dispersado. Jean paseó la mirada por el paisaje circundante: un terreno plano, con suaves lomajes y pocos árboles, perfecto para la detección a larga distancia, pero desfavorable para el uso del equipo tridimensional. Tragó duro y esta vez observó a los miembros de su equipo, vio suspenso, expectación en las miradas intranquilas de todos.

Algo andaba mal, ya llevaban más de una hora de cabalgata y no se habían topado aún con ningún Titán. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado pacifico; demasiado parecido a la calma de la muerte.

De improviso, el disparo de un arma se oyó a lo lejos, Jean ladeó el rostro y vio a metros de distancia el humo rojo que avisaba del avistamiento de un Titán, volvió la mirada al frente y vio el humo verde de Smith que indicaba la dirección a seguir. La misma acción se repitió otras tantas veces durante todo el trayecto, pero debido a la posición que ellos ocupaban dentro de la formación, no avistaron ni de cerca a alguna de esas bestias. Jean chasqueó los labios molesto; eso era muy distinto a lo que le tocó vivir en la última expedición al exterior: ahora estaba en la seguridad de estar en el equipo mejor protegido, pero eso le hizo sentir inútil y frustrado, culpable por quienes sabía que estaban muriendo en el combate en ambos flancos para que ellos pudieran avanzar con seguridad.

El sol estaba en su cenit cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones de lo que alguna vez fue la gran ciudad de Roothmar; ahora sólo quedaban ruinas desmoronándose a pedazos bajo el implacable peso de la naturaleza y un silencio fatídico inundaba el lugar. El pueblo era cruzado por un gran río de aguas diáfanas y puras, a Jean le sorprendió que el agua no se hubiera transformado en una ciénaga nauseabunda de putrefacción.

La formación se agrupó en la plaza central de la antigua ciudad; los líderes de escuadrón hicieron sus reportes y se había logrado llegar con muy pocas bajas. Jean concentró su atención en Eren y luego miró alrededor, buscando señales de sus amigos; pudo verlos a todos, algo asustados e intranquilos, pero a salvo. Sólo en ese instante respiró con alivio.

—El Equipo de Operaciones Especiales encargado de tender las trampas —el Comandante hizo el llamado y a su orden varios equipos se movieron—, ¡Empiecen con su trabajo! —los equipos se movieron, los carromatos encargados de transportar el equipo salieron en la dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales—. Los demás, nos instalaremos en los edificios que rodean la plaza, cada escuadrón tiene designado su lugar ¡A tomar posiciones!

—¡Entendido! —todos los soldados respondieron al unísono.

A ellos les había tocado en el edificio que antiguamente fue la alcaldía: un edificio alto de más de cuatro pisos que les permitiría estar seguros. Guardaron los caballos entre las paredes agrietadas del interior, pero luego usaron el equipo tridimensional para tomar las posiciones que les correspondían, en los techos de los edificios, donde tendrían una vista favorable que les permitiría evaluar las condiciones del combate si este se llegaba a presentar… Pero no era sólo por eso.

—¡Maldición! Estar siendo usados como vil carnada para Titanes… —Jean se puso de cuclillas y escupió las tejas del techo—. ¡Esto es denigrante!

Ya habían tomado posiciones sobre el tejado, podía ver a un par de metros de distancia a sus compañeros y superiores en la misma situación en los edificios circundantes. A Jean, Armin, Dubois y Rademaker les había tocado hacer el primer turno de vigilancia, mientras los demás miembros del equipo descansaban en el interior del edificio.

—Es lo que hay que hacer, Jean —Armin le respondió con calma, su voz era suave, casi un susurro—. Nuestra presencia aquí, en los techos, a la vista, atraerá a los Titanes que necesitamos.

—No entiendo por qué no pudimos haber simplemente capturado a uno de camino hasta aquí —Jean no miró al rubio mientras le hablaba, sus ojos se perdían en los últimos colores anaranjados del horizonte—. Nos habríamos ahorrado varias muertes inútiles.

—Es por la seguridad —aunque los demás miembros del escuadrón estaban cerca y podían oír a la perfección su conversación, sólo Armin le respondió—. El Comandante Smith no se podía arriesgar a elaborar un plan en torno a supuestos, eso podría haber significado muchas más bajas aún.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Explícate.

—Este era el mejor plan con la información de que disponíamos —Armin hizo una pausa para mirar a Jean a los ojos, éste le devolvió la mirada—. El pueblo presenta condiciones que nos permiten utilizar nuestro equipamiento de la mejor manera posible, está ubicado cercano a las murallas para así volver lo más pronto posible una vez se finalice la misión… Salir y arriesgarse a lo que la suerte nos depare, eso sí era riesgoso e irresponsable.

A Jean nunca le gustó ese tipo de planes: quedarse tranquilo esperando a ser devorado por los Titanes. Chasqueó los labios, molesto, y volvió a fijar su atención en el horizonte, sabía que Armin tenía razón, así que prefirió callar.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que se había puesto el sol cuando al Capitán Levi apareció en su campo de visión, impulsado en el aire por su equipo tridimensional, y aterrizó a un par de metros de ellos.

—Nuevas órdenes —su voz era ronca y fría—: las trampas ya están tendidas, así que aprovecharemos la noche para descansar. Resguárdense dentro del edificio.

—Sí, Capitán.

Tuvieron que usar el equipo tridimensional para dejarse caer otra vez al suelo de adoquines y entraron al edificio por una grieta de la pared derruida, más cercano que llegar hasta las antiguas puertas de madera ahora despedazadas. El grupo estaba en el tercer piso, resguardados en una habitación central que parecía haber sido en algún momento una amplia sala de reuniones; unos dormitaban en el suelo, otros simplemente descansaban o comían lo poco de comida que habían llevado en las alforjas. Jean y Armin se encaminaron directo hasta el rincón donde estaban Eren y Mikasa: el castaño dormía sentado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, mientras que la chica vigilaba su sueño de pie a su lado.

—¿Cómo este imbécil puede dormir en un momento así? —Jean lo miró unos instantes meneando la cabeza; pensó en patearlo suave para obligarlo a despertar, pero recordó que la noche anterior no se habían dedicado precisamente a descansar.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —Mikasa le dedicó una mirada fría que Jean ignoró.

—Tranquila, Mikasa —Armin se dejó caer sentado junto a Eren, sonreía—, es sólo envidia.

Jean rio bajo; no quiso responder, en lugar de eso caminó hasta sus alforjas que ya había subido hace un rato y sacó un trozo de pan y queso, dividió la escasa comida con Armin, que al igual que él tampoco había comido y se sentó en el suelo a su lado; aunque habría preferido sentarse junto a Eren, decidió guardar las distancias.

La poca comida y el cansancio del viaje hicieron que Armin cayera rendido, cuando Jean giró el cuello para verlo, lo vio recostado en el hombro de Eren, profundamente dormido. Sonrió suave, tan suave que fue imperceptible en aquella penumbra. Suspiró hondo y se puso de pie, iría a echarle un ojo a Bullfart antes de dormir un poco, si es que lo conseguía.

Bajó despacio y en silencio hasta el primer piso. La oscuridad de la noche sin luna ni estrellas lo llevó a trastabillar varias veces antes de llegar a su destino, y sólo la respiración apacible de los caballos lo guio.

—Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás? —Jean preguntó acariciándole el cuello a su caballo—, ¿hambriento? —el animal sólo bufó en respuesta y Jean sonrió.

Se encaminó hacia una gran abertura en la pared, algo que alguna vez tuvo la regular forma de una ventana, pero ahora era completamente amorfa, como si un puño gigante la hubiera atravesado. Jean sintió nauseas de pensar en toda la gente que había muerto y había sido devorada dentro de esas mismas paredes. Se paró frente a la ventana; sus piernas abiertas bien plantadas en el suelo y sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho, dejando que el aire frío nocturno le golpeara la cara y le apaciguara la intranquilidad.

Ahí lo encontró Eren horas después, en la misma postura, en la misma posición.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo le haces para dormir de pie —Eren se acercó riendo, se veía relajado—. Debes tener algo de caballo después de todo.

—Sí, lo que tengo entre las piernas.

—Yo más bien estaba pensando en lo asustadizo.

—¡Cállate idiota! —Jean se bajó la capucha y dejó que Eren viera su rostro—. No estaba durmiendo de pie, estoy en estado de alerta.

—A si… —Eren no le creyó—. Y si estabas en estado de alerta, ¿por qué no reaccionaste cuando aparecí?

—Porque sabía que eras tú, imbécil.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Por tu… —Jean había estado hablando fuerte, era evidente que estaba enojado por las burlas del castaño, pero calló de improviso y serenó su actitud. Cuando continuó, sus palabras eran medidas—. Simplemente porque lo sé.

—Idiota.

—Di lo que quieras —Jean desvió la mirada hacia el exterior; estaba inquieto, había demasiada tranquilidad esa noche, era como una mala premonición—. ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí de todas formas?

Eren no le respondió, se limitó a recostar el cuerpo contra la fría pared de roca corroída por las inclemencias del tiempo y mirar al cielo en silencio a través de la ventana. Jean soltó un suspiro de cansancio, su cuerpo temblaba de frío y extrañaba una fogata, pero como era obvio, no podían correr el riesgo de encender un fuego y delatar su posición.

—Oye, Eren… Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Hace días que estás con eso. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es sólo que… ¡Bueno! Es probable que yo no sobreviva, ¿sabes?

Eren se sobresaltó con sus palabras; se irguió en su posición y miró fijo a Jean, sin entender a qué venía todo aquello. No era ningún idiota, sabía de los riesgos de morir en cada una de las misiones, pero evitaba abiertamente pensar que esos muertos podían ser sus amigos; de lo contrario caería presa de la desesperanza. Así que respondió como sabía hacer, ignorando que esa posibilidad pudiera siquiera existir.

—¡Tranquilo, Jean! Hierba mala nunca muere —Eren comentó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Pero a pesar de la broma para distender el ambiente, éste seguía tenso. Jean no le respondió; se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de darse calor. Miraba al suelo concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—Salgamos a caminar, Jean —las palabras de Eren sobresaltaron al taciturno muchacho.

—¡Estás loco! Eso es peligroso —Jean miró a Eren de improviso, con el ceño fruncido. Durante esos segundos, pareció ser el mismo chico malhumorado de siempre.

—¡Tranquilo! Si hay algún peligro —la sonrisa en el rostro de Eren era amplia, evidenciaba que estaba a punto burlarse de su compañero—, yo te protegeré.

—¡Cretino!

—¡Vamos! —Eren no esperó más, despegó la espalda de la pared y comenzó a alejarse, iba rumbo al río.

—Espérame, imbécil —Jean tuvo que trotar un poco para darle alcance.

—Qué… ¡Ya tienes miedo! —Eren se veía animado; parecía disfrutar en demasía burlarse de Jean—. Aún ni salimos del refugio y ya estás temblando.

—Es por el frío, idiota —Jean volvió a envolverse en su capa, el viento que hacía fuera era más intenso y le bajó la temperatura corporal—. ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

—Claro…

Eren caminaba rápido, parecía guiarse bien entre las sombras de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad, y en sólo minutos escucharon el claro rumor del río. Cuando se acercaron a la orilla Eren por fin detuvo el paso, las aguas eran oscuras en esa noche sin luna y una espesa bruma se extendía a ras de suelo, pero el sonido de la calmada corriente los tranquilizaba.

Jean se detuvo a palmos del cuerpo de Eren y lo abrazó desde atrás, cruzándole los brazos sobre el pecho. Éste no pareció molestarse, aunque por el breve temblor de su cuerpo, Jean supo que lo había sobresaltado. Cuando vio que el chico no intentaba separarse, Jean se aventuró a pegar su cuerpo por completo a él y depositarle un suave beso en el oído; Eren ladeó el cuello para darle cabida y soltó un suspiro suave. Jean hasta pudo imaginarlo con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta: la más grande tentación que jamás haya existido.

—¿No me digas que quieres hacerlo? —Jean preguntó en tono juguetón; su lengua dibujaba círculos en el cuello del castaño.

—¿Tú no quieres? —Eren le siguió el juego, pero luego de reír unos instantes, se puso serio y se giró para encarar a Jean; el brillo de sus ojos turquesa lo atravesó— ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Jean?

—Lo que quieras —Jean lo miraba serio porque se había percatado del cambio en el ambiente, ahora lo sostenía de la cintura y pegaba su frente con la de Eren.

—¿Me besarías?

Jean no supo si fue el tono suplicante de su voz, la tristeza de sus ojos, la frialdad de su piel… Pero se sintió desgarrado por esa petición y juró que si sobrevivía, dedicaría su vida a cumplir cada estúpido capricho de ese niño que se había robado su corazón.

Movió ambas manos y sostuvo el rostro de Eren, levantándole el mentón, y lentamente unió sus labios con los de él. Lo besó lento y largo, acariciando con los labios la boca ajena, degustando su sabor, sabiendo que no se saciaría nunca de él: lo besó como nunca lo había besado, porque en este beso no había la pasión usual en los besos de ambos, sino que había simplemente amor; necesitado e imprevisto.

Se separaron luego de minutos, pero a la vez no se separaron, sus bocas aún estaban unidas, una sobre la otra; los ojos cerrados, las respiraciones agitadas, la piel de sus rostros rozándose.

Ese era el momento indicado, Jean sabía que debía hablar con Eren y decirle lo que sentía por él. Era ahora o nunca.

—Eren, quiero decirte algo —Jean suspiró largo, hizo una pausa, se veía nervioso—. Yo te… Tú me…

—¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres decir? —Eren se desesperó, la impaciencia era uno de sus defectos más renombrados—. ¡Habla de una vez! —Exigió alejándose del cuerpo de Jean, retrocedió unos pasos.

—Yo… creo que… —Jean calló otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló un suspiro hondo, cuando los volvió a abrir, se veían cargados de seguridad—. Eren, te qui…

Los gritos interrumpieron sus palabras. En el silencio de la noche resonaron los ecos de los alaridos de auxilio de un momento a otro, el ruino era ensordecedor y desgarrador a la vez: era el rugido de la muerte. Estaban siendo atacados.

—¡Es la alarma! Nos están atacando —Eren gritó, pero sus ojos no reflejaban temor, reflejaban convicción—. Debemos ir a nuestras posiciones de combates.

—¡Eren, no! Espera.

Jean no alcanzó a detenerlo. Las Alas de la Libertad ondeando en su capa fue lo último que alcanzó a ver de él, antes de que su figura se perdiera entre las brumas de la noche.

.

.

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cuéntenme en los comentarios._

_Besos~_


	11. El azote de las bestias

_¡Hola!_

_Finalmente se viene la poca acción que hay en este fic xD_

_Espero que lo disfruten. No creo que nadie se infarte, y… ¡Viva el Jeren!_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo X: El azote de las bestias**

Muy tarde.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Eren ya corría a varios metros de distancia, y para cuando se lanzó a la carrera tras sus pasos, dobló en la esquina de uno de los tantos edificios abandonados y lo perdió de vista.

El ruido era ensordecedor: edificios siento golpeados, edificios derrumbándose, pisadas gigantescas que hacían temblar la tierra, alaridos de horror. Jean no podía verlos aún, pero podía oírlos en todas direcciones, por todas partes. No había parado de correr en busca de Eren, angustiado por la incertidumbre.

Llegó a la esquina donde lo vio por última vez y por fin pudo ver la devastación a su alrededor. Algo muy malo había pasado y no entendía cómo: Roothmar, que debió haber sido una zona segura, estaba infestado de Titanes. Los había de todas las clases y tamaños, tal vez eran cientos los que atacaban al unísono a las desprevenidas tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Jean sabía que se había dado la orden de descanso. El Comandante Smith había decretado que el pueblo era zona segura, porque el perímetro estaba resguardado por las trampas que habían tendido y por los miembros del Escuadrón Especial encargados de la captura de especímenes; todos veteranos con años de experiencia en batalla. Era obvio que al momento del ataque, la mayoría de los hombres dormían o descansaban, preparándose para la batalla que esperaban para el día siguiente; habían sido tomados desprevenidos y desorganizados. Pero lo que inquietaba a Jean y hacía que un sudor frío le recorriera la espalda y le empapara la ropa, era saber que era probable que el estado catastrófico en que se encontraban, era debido a la negligencia humana.

El recuerdo del conde Alexandrus sonriendo de pie en las almenas, la mañana que salieron del castillo, le erizó la piel.

—¡Maldición, Eren! ¿Dónde estás? —Miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna pista que le diera luces del paradero del castaño, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte—. Tengo que encontrarlo.

El miedo y las ansias que sentía, le impedían concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando, lo sabía, pero a pesar de ello no podía mantener la mente fría como siempre, y la preocupación le impedía pensar con claridad.

Corrió calle arriba, por la misma ruta que habían usado él y Eren minutos atrás. A su paso, pudo ver a un par de soldados muertos: restos de cuerpos que alguna vez fueron humanos, desparramados por los adoquines; las macabras huellas del paso de los Titanes por ese lugar.

Cuando llegó a una nueva bifurcación, se detuvo unos instantes mirando en todas direcciones; oía los gritos de auxilio de sus compañeros y también se dio cuenta que ya se estaban reorganizando; los líderes de cada escuadrón reunían y dirigían a los soldados de menor experiencia y habían empezado a luchar. Jean preparó su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, su intención era subir al techo del edificio más cercano y buscar a Eren desde arriba. Corrió para darse algo de impulso, pero no se dio cuenta que a su derecha había un Titán a ras de suelo, masticando entre sus fauces los restos de un compañero. El estruendo que hizo el Titán moviéndose con celeridad sobre las cuatro patas, hizo que Jean ladeara el cuello para verlo, aterrado.

El Titán se lanzó hacia él, impulsado por una fuerza macabra en su interior, una fuerza increíble que sólo buscaba una cosa: devorarlo. Jean, moviéndose casi por inercia; el instinto de supervivencia en su cuerpo, activó el dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales al instante. En gancho se enterró profundo en la torre a medio derrumbar del edificio frente a él, y salió impulsado hacia adelante, elevándose segundos antes de que el Titán cerrara la boca en el lugar exacto en que él estuvo de pie.

Aún volaba en el aire, con la mirada fija en el Titán que había quedado en el piso, cuando vio una forma enorme y borrosa, por el rabillo del ojo derecho, moviéndose hacia él: un Titán de más de diez metros se acercaba a la carrera. Sacó sus espadas antes de lanzar el segundo gancho y cambiar de dirección en el aire; esquivó al Titán justo a tiempo, volando sobre su cabeza. Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas, se desenganchó y giró en el aire para darle los dos cortes clásicos en el cuello: el único método para matar un Titán.

Antes de que la bestia cayera al suelo, usó su hombro para apoyarse y usó el gas de su equipo de maniobras para impulsarse en el aire y aterrizar sobre el techo de tejas desordenadas del edificio más cercado.

—¡Bien hecho, soldado! —Oyó que le hablaban a su derecha, pero no quiso perder el tiempo en pláticas. Siguió corriendo por el techo del edificio hasta llegar al final de la calle; Eren no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Mierda... ¿Qué haría yo si fuera el imbécil de Eren? —se preguntó. Recorrió con la mirada a los soldados que corrían por los tejados intentando salvarse. Eren tenía prohibido transformarse sin la autorización de sus superiores, así que sabía de antemano que debía buscar soldados, no Titanes—. ¿Qué haría yo...? ¿Qué...? ¡El Capitán Levi!

Era lógico, no sabía cómo no lo pensó antes: Eren había vuelto al edificio que les habían asignado a su grupo, para reunirse con sus compañeros y para recibir las órdenes de su superior.

Ayudado de su equipo de maniobras, atravesó la calle y siguió corriendo por los techos de los edificios. Era un trayecto peligroso; las tejas sin mantención se deshacían bajo las pisadas o las maderas cedían con el peso. El riesgo a caer, tropezar y doblarse un tobillo, era alto, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a estar en el suelo a merced de los Titanes.

Llegó a la plaza de la antigua ciudad, pero el lugar estaba infestado de esas bestias macabras. El edificio al que ellos habían sido asignados estaba justo a su izquierda, pero para poder entrar tenía que esquivar a un total de cuatro Titanes. Jean tragó duro mientras analizaba el panorama: se enfrentaba a esas bestias en absoluta desventaja. Usó los elementos del ambiente que pudieran serle de utilidad; se enganchó al edificio de enfrente y se dejó caer. Esquivó a duras penas al primer Titán que se le acercó y cuando un segundo intentó devorarlo, le cortó una mano de tajo y usó su cuerpo como puente para dejarse caer por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

Afuera, los Titanes se arrojaron contra las murallas tratando de atraparlo, incluso lograron perforar con las manos por las ventanas y derrumbar parte de la pared, pero Jean ya corría escaleras arriba en busca de Eren. Guardó sus espadas; aún tenían filo suficiente para ser de utilidad, y se encaminó a la sala del tercer piso, donde había visto por última vez a sus compañeros.

La escalera de piedra tenía restos de escombros, que a pesar de la oscuridad del edificio, eran visibles gracias a su tamaño. Jean se concentró en hacer el menor ruido posible; estaba intranquilo, no sólo por estar bajo ataque, sino porque el mal presentimiento que lo había acompañado desde que salió de la seguridad de los muros de Rose se había intensificado.

Dobló hacia la izquierda, los pequeños restos de cemento de los muros derrumbados crujieron bajo sus botas. Atravesó un umbral sin puerta y se encontró con un cuerpo inerte, tieso y torcido, con los ojos abiertos. Aun cuando era noche cerrada, Jean alcanzó a reconocer a Rademaker. Soltó un jadeo de consternación y por un momento no supo qué hacer. Cuando se agachó hasta él y le cerró los ojos, pasándole los dedos por los párpados fríos, vio el corte certero de dos hojas sobre su garganta: espadas para cortar Titanes.

No tuvo dudas que habían sido traicionados.

Se puso de pie y siguió avanzando. Oyó voces desconocidas en uno de los cuartos más pequeños del centro del edificio, así que se encaminó en esa dirección, pero con pasos medidos e inaudibles. Casi tropezó con un bulto tirado cerca de la puerta abierta de par en par, pero alcanzó a parar a tiempo. Cuando se movió a la derecha para esquivarlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un cuerpo sin cabeza. Lo recorrió con la mirada, horrorizado. Por el color canela de la piel y la bufanda gris sobre la camisa azul, supo que se trataba de Dubois.

Estaba aterrado. Si otro soldado había podido matar a dos de los mejores hombres de la Legión de Reconocimiento, probablemente se trataba de un soldado extraordinario; alguien capaz de cargar con el título de ser el más fuerte de la humanidad.

No se permitió desperdiciar otro segundo más en reflexiones y avanzó hacia las voces; sabía que más temprano que tarde, terminaría descubriendo de quién se trataba. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y asomó la cabeza: en el centro de la habitación había un soldado de pie, dándole la espalda, frente a él había otro más joven, que miraba fijo un bulto en el piso. Jean le siguió la mirada y vio con terror que se trataba de Eren. Estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos amarradas a su espalda.

—No es nada personal, chico —dijo el soldado que le daba la espalda. Al oír su voz de cerca, Jean lo reconoció; era Viktor, uno de los superiores más admirados dentro de las filas de la Legión de Reconocimiento—. Sólo quédate quieto y esto terminará en un segundo. —Alzó la mano y levantó la hoja de su espada—. Prometo que no lo sentirás.

Jean no tuvo dudas en ese instante: intentaban matar a Eren. Tomó lo único que tenía a mano para atacar a distancia: el revólver de las señales. El arma estaba cargada con el cartucho negro. Apuntó al soldado más joven, de pie frente a él y disparó.

—¡Mis ojos! No veo. —La tinta le dio de lleno en el rostro, cegándolo. El soldado soltó sus espadas para llevarse las dos manos al rostro mientras gritaba impotente.

Viktor se dio la vuelta rápido y se puso en guardia, listo para cortarlo en dos con el filo de sus espadas. Jean lo imitó; dejó caer el arma, ahora era inútil, pero sacó las dos hojas de sus espadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jean? —preguntó Viktor; su voz era controlada, fría y analítica—. Se supone que nadie, además del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales que protege al mocoso, debía salir lastimado.

Jean no respondió, entendió que todo formaba parte de un plan muy elaborado. Habían planeado a la perfección la manera de separar a Eren del resto del equipo para dejarlo sin apoyo; con toda probabilidad otros soldados estaban luchando contra Levi, Mikasa y Armin, eso si aún seguían con vida. Pero como él había sido designando de último minuto al equipo, no había sido reportado dentro de las pautas y reuniones, así que no lo habían contemplado.

—Créeme que lo siento, no es grato tener que matar a tus propios camaradas.

—¿Si no es grato entonces por qué lo haces? —Jean tenía la voz ronca por la indignación y el desprecio—. ¿Cómo puedes traicionar tus ideales de esta manera? ¡Eres un cobarde!

—No sabes nada, eres igual que este mocoso. Pero ahora morirán los dos —dijo Viktor al tiempo que volvía a levantar sus espadas. Jean escupió a sus pies para demostrar lo que opinaba de él—. Lo siento, Jean, estuviste en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

—Yo estoy justo en el lugar que debería estar —dijo firme—. Entre ti y Eren.

—¿Vas a morir por defender a este mocoso?

—No... El único que morirá serás tú, Viktor.

El hombre movió la cabeza, era un gesto cansado, soltó un suspiro y sin previo aviso blandió la espada en dirección a Jean, éste esquivó el ataque de milagro, pero la hoja alcanzó a hacerle un corte en la barbilla. Viktor era rápido y fuerte, sus espadas parecían estar en todas direcciones, atacando a Jean por un flanco y por otro a la misma vez; él sólo podía esquivar sus estocadas lo mejor que podía, siempre retrocediendo en un remolino de capas.

Tenía que reaccionar por instinto; oyendo, sintiendo, porque la oscuridad de la noche era tanta que le impedía ver con claridad a su rival. El entrenamiento era lo que les permitía a ambos moverse así, pero la diferencia entre la experiencia de Viktor y Jean era notoria. Los golpes del mayor eran fuertes y certeros, después de frenar dos veces seguidas una estocada que le lanzó con la derecha, Jean sintió que el brazo se le acalambró hasta el hombro.

Viktor se agachó y giró en el suelo, rapidísimo; un ataque que apuntaba hacia sus piernas, pero Jean vio venir el ataque y saltó en el momento justo. Cuando cayó con ambos pies sobre el suelo, trastabilló, había algo en el piso que lo hizo tropezar, y cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras la espada de Viktor bajaba hacia su cuerpo. Antes de ser cortado por la mitad, Jean disparó el gancho de su equipo tridimensional, atravesando con éste, el pecho de su rival.

El cable de acero traspasó piel, carne y huesos, y se fue a enterrar profundo en la pared trasera. Viktor detuvo su movimiento y bajó la mano, se miró el torso sin terminar de creer lo que pasaba, cuando tosió, la sangre le inundó la boca. A los segundos, cayó de rodillas al suelo, muerto.

Jean se puso de pie y cortó el cable que lo mantenía unido al cadáver de su superior, tomó su espada del suelo y caminó hasta el otro traidor. Éste seguía dando tumbos y alaridos, completamente cegado, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando se le acercó y de un movimiento limpio y parejo le abrió la garganta.

—Jean... —Eren lo miraba atónito, pero fue su voz la que lo hizo volver en sí. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta él para desatarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron, te hicieron algo?

Eren negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de rodillas. Lo habían desarmado y probablemente tenía una costilla rota, porque el dolor que sentía en el costado derecho era espantoso. Pero antes de preocuparse por nada, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Jean.

—Jean, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó. Sentía que la sangre que bajaba por el corte en la barbilla de Jean le mojaba el pelo—. Por mi culpa tuviste que matar a dos compañeros.

—¡Ellos no son nuestros compañeros, son traidores! —dijo Jean correspondiendo el abrazo. Tuvo de dejar caer sus espadas, pero prefirió estrechar la cintura de Eren y sentirlo seguro entre sus brazos después de los agónicos minutos que vivió sin él—. Mataría a quien sea con tal de mantenerte a salvo. —Sintió cómo Eren asentía con la cabeza y se le apegaba más, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Sólo... No te vuelvas a separar otra vez de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió en una súplica—. Creí que moriría de angustia todo este tiempo sin saber cómo ni dónde estabas.

—Sí, lo prometo. —Eren se separó de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo también estaba asustado sin saber de ti. —Levantó la mano y le quitó la sangre de la herida; el corte era superficial, pero sangraba mucho—. Creí que corrías detrás de mí, y cuando me voltee a verte, no estabas.

—Está bien, no nos vamos a separar más —prometió mientras le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos—. Ahora debemos salir de aquí rápido. —Jean le dio un beso ligero en los labios y se puso de pie. Se acercó al cuerpo de Viktor y cambió el gancho de su equipo tridimensional por el de su superior.

—¿Sal...? ¡No! —Eren lo miraba atónito; aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo—. No podemos irnos, tenemos que encontrar a Mikasa, Armin y Levi —le dijo. Se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor que sintió en el costado—. Viktor me dijo que ya estaban rodeados, que cuatro soldados más estaban tras ellos, así que tenemos que ir a ayudarlos.

—¡Claro que no! Si vamos para allá sólo lograré ponerte en peligro. —Jean recogió el equipo de maniobras de Eren del piso y se lo tendió. El chico lo recibió de un manotazo; estaba más que molesto—. Además, no creo que soldados como Levi o Mikasa necesiten nuestra ayuda. En cuando a Armin, él es muy listo y estoy seguro que encontrará la manera de mantenerse con vida.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! —Eren se aseguró al cinturón las enormes cajas metálicas que servían para transportar las hojas de las espadas—. ¿Piensas abandonar a tus amigos y compañeros a su suerte? ¿Ya olvidaste tu deber como soldado?

—Mi deber como soldado es mantenerte con vida y eso es lo que haré —respondió serio; su voz no daba muestras de querer transar—. Eren, confía en ellos, estoy seguro que los tres están bien.

—Jean...

—¡Debemos irnos, confía en mí por una vez en tu vida, idiota! —gritó—. No sabemos al peligro que nos enfrentamos, ni cuantos traidores hay, así que debo sacarte de aquí cuanto antes. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo; un gesto de innegable frustración—. Lo más importante ahora como Legión de Reconocimiento es mantenerte con vida —aseguró—. Eren, esta misión ha sido una trampa, el único objetivo era matarte y yo no permitiré que eso suceda.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué haremos?

—Vamos a irnos de aquí —dijo paciente, con palabras medidas—. Te llevaré a un lugar lejos de los demás soldados. Si Armin está con vida, él nos encontrará.

—¿Armin? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué él?

—Porque él sabrá interpretar este mensaje. —Jean se acuclilló y usó la sangre de su superior para escribir un mensaje en la pared: _Tobías._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Sólo Armin y yo lo sabemos. —Jean se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero giró el cuello para asegurarse que Eren caminaba tras él—. Sé que Armin a estas alturas ya sabe lo que pasa y sabrá en quién confiar —dijo con tono conciliador—. Y estoy seguro que están vivos, todos nuestros amigos. ¡Ahora vámonos!

Bajaron a la carrera hasta el primer piso, Jean buscó a su caballo, pero ya no había ninguno en el interior del edificio; las correas habían sido cortadas de tajo, probablemente para impedirles la huida. Estaban en problemas, no podían salir a la calle porque estaba plagada de Titanes, tenían que subir a los tejados, pero eso era imposible sin salir a la calle antes, si hubieran tenido a los caballos, podrían haberlos usado como distracción, pero ahora era inútil.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —Eren se encaminó hasta una de las puertas del edificio e inspeccionó la oscuridad de la noche. Afuera seguían oyéndose los gritos de los soldados que caían en las fauces de los Titanes, las órdenes urgentes de los superiores y los gritos desesperados de los asustados—. Estamos atrapados aquí.

—Tú no puedes transformarte o delatarás tu posición y los demás traidores sabrán que estás vivo —dijo Jean. Caminó despacio hasta colocarse a su lado y mirar hacia afuera para evaluar sus posibilidades—. La única opción que nos queda es salir con cuidado y elevarnos lo más rápido posible al techo de este edificio.

—Está bien. —Eren movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento—. Salimos en direcciones opuestas, así al menos tenemos la posibilidad de hacer que esas bestias duden un par de segundos a cuál de los dos atacar.

—Si lo hacemos en suficiente silencio, no nos notarán. —Jean ladeó el cuello para mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios; aún tenía esperanzas—. ¡Eren! Súbete la capucha y cúbrete el rostro lo mejor que puedas, yo haré lo mismo —dijo mientras se subía la capucha de la capa—. Así al menos confundiremos a los traidores.

—Tienes razón. —Eren lo imitó. Ahora con sus cabezas cubiertas, no se podía saber cuál de los dos era "la esperanza de la humanidad"—. ¿Listo? —Jean sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Se miraron a los ojos una última vez y cada uno salió en silencio a través de la puerta destruida; Jean a la izquierda y Eren a la derecha. Como esperaban, los Titanes no les prestaron atención, porque estaban ocupados atacando a sus compañeros, así que cuando estuvieron en posición, accionaron juntos su equipo tridimensional y se elevaron por los aires.

Llegaron al techo a salvo, aprovecharon la ventaja que les daban las edificaciones para transportarse por los aires. Eren seguía a Jean de cerca, saltando por los tejados, ignorando la lucha de sus compañeros.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo? —Una voz femenina interrumpió su trayecto. Jean ladeó el cuello a la izquierda para ver a Rebeka, una de sus superiores acercándose a la carrera a Eren, notó que al castaño se le había caído la capucha con la velocidad de la carrera—. ¿Quién es él? —preguntó la mujer señalándolo con la hoja de su espada. Como aún llevaba puesta la capucha sobre el rostro, ella no lo reconoció—. Eren, aléjate de él, te está llevando con engaños, es un traidor.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que hay traidores en las tropas? —preguntó Jean.

—Es lógico, ¿qué otra cosa explicaría este desastre? —La mujer se encogió de hombros y caminó dos pasos hacia adelante, interponiéndose entre Eren y Jean—. ¿Así que eres tú, Jean? Reconocí tu voz —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios antes de girar el cuello hacia Eren—. No confíes en él, es un traidor. ¡Vamos juntos a buscar al Capitán Levi!

—¿En serio crees que dudaría de Jean? —Eren no habló más, en vez de eso, sacó sus dos espadas; todo estaba claro.

—Ya veo... —La mujer rio cínica—. Entonces ambos morirán.

Rebeka se quitó la capa larga para poder luchar con libertad, no parecía interesada en que estaban a vista de cualquiera, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir con su misión: matar a Eren Jaeger. Jean sacó sus espadas e imitó a Eren: ambos se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para una lucha difícil; la mujer era una de las mejores líderes de unidad. Poco sabían de enfrentarse a otros humanos, eso estaba en contra de su ética como soldados que habían jurado defender a la humanidad, pero entendían que ahora era vencer o morir.

Jean estaba decidido, ya había matado a dos seres humanos, no haría gran diferencia si agregaba un tercero a la lista. Dio dos pasos al frente y antepuso su cuerpo al de Eren, protegiéndolo como un escudo. Rebeka saltó hacia él y blandió su espada en el aire, Jean detuvo el ataque con su espada; el golpe era enérgico, pero no se comparaba a los golpes de Viktor. Rebeka no era tan fuerte, pero era rápida y astuta; con su ataque dividió a los muchachos y aprovechó que Jean saltaba hacia atrás para atacar a Eren. Éste paró el ataque con su espada y empujó a la mujer hacia atrás, Jean la esperaba y la atacó al instante, pero Rebeka esquivó su golpe y se protegió cruzando ambas espadas ante su cuerpo.

—Ya veo, estás herido —dijo—. No veo sangre, pero tu costado derecho está lastimado, ¿un hueso roto tal vez?

Jean entrecerró los ojos, confundido, tuvo que darle una vuelta a las palabras de la mujer para saber que no hablaba de él, sino de Eren. No se atrevió a ladear el cuello para mirarlo, porque perder de vista a Rebeka por sólo un segundo sería fatal, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Eren levantaba sólo su espada izquierda; con la otra mano se afirmaba las costillas.

Jean chasqueó los labios, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ahora que Eren no se podía defender solo, tendría que hacer lo imposible para protegerlo. Caminó lento, con sus dos espadas levantadas, dando un rodeo para acorralar a la mujer. Ella se movió en la dirección opuesta, analizando el momento justo para atacar; cuando el pie de Jean se atoró en una grieta del tejado, se lanzó con las dos espadas hacia él

Jean paró el ataque usando sus dos espadas y de una fuerte patada, que hizo añicos las viejas tejas del techo, liberó su pie. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, logró sacarse a Rebeka de encima, pero ella volvió al ataque enseguida; era demasiado rápida, parecía inagotable.

—¡Oye Eren! Antes de morir quiero decirte algo. —Jean gritó con una sonrisa mientras luchaba por esquivar las estocadas de la mujer. Se sentía como un idiota por haberse demorado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, por no haberle dicho a Eren la verdad a tiempo—. ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de ti! —gritó al tiempo que repelía con una patada el ataque de la mujer.

—¿Enamorado? —dijo Rebeka antes de soltar una carcajada. Por lo visto, su declaración le parecía divertidísima.

La mujer paró de reír abrupto, y se lanzó al ataque otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse del borde del edificio, un Titán apareció desde su espalda y la atrapó entre sus fauces; no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer para salvarse.

.

.

Si leyeron, no se olviden de comentar. Así no me siento tan sola xD

Besos~


	12. La cabaña de Tobías

_No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Según yo, este capítulo lo subí el martes, pero recién hasta hoy me di cuenta que en realidad nunca se subió. Pido las disculpas correspondientes._

_Espero lo disfruten y no se olviden ¡Si leyeron, comenten!_

_._

_._

**Capítulo XI: La cabaña de Tobías**

.

Euforia. Adrenalina. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse. Ya no existía el miedo. Esa clase de sensaciones eran comunes dentro de la fiebre del combate; no era la primera vez que las experimentaba. No sentía ningún dolor en el corte que tenía en la barbilla, no sentía el peso de las cajas metálicas a los costados de su cuerpo, no sentía la incomodidad de las correas del equipo tridimensional apretándolo. Sólo existía ese único instante: el presente.

Jean y Eren clavaron sus ganchos en el edificio de enfrente y gracias al gas, fueron propulsados, volando por el aire hasta aterrizar sobre las tejas viejas que se deshicieron con la fuerza del impacto. Se encaminaron hacia el bosque que flanqueaba la ladera oeste de la antigua ciudad de Roothmar, pero tuvieron que bajar la velocidad; el tejado estaba resbaloso por la sangre.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al último edificio que tenía la mitad de su construcción entre los árboles; parecía haber sido tragado por el monte, vieron a uno de sus compañeros luchando con un Titán a menos de tres metros de distancia. El aire comprimido de su equipo de maniobras silbó sobre sus cabezas, pero eso no los desconcentró, siguieron en su carrera hasta perderse entre la floresta, los edificios fueron reemplazados por árboles y los ganchos se ensartaron en los troncos gigantes de un bosque de secoyas.

En tan sólo un par de años, el bosque que había sido parte de una reserva, se había expandido y densificado hasta convertirse en un monte casi impenetrable. Ambos sabían que era poco probable que hubiera Titanes en su interior. Esta característica, junto a sus propiedades para facilitar el desplazamiento mediante el equipo tridimensional, habían llevado a Jean elegir el bosque como su vía de escape del pueblo.

Una rama le golpeó la cara, la madera dura le rozó la mejilla apenas a centímetros del ojo, pero Jean no parpadeó; su mirada no se despegó de la espalda de Eren.

—Dirígete hacia el norte —gritó para que Eren pudiera oírlo por sobre el sonido del viento y los gritos de sus compañeros que aún se oían a lo lejos.

—¿Hacia el norte? —Eren miró hacia atrás antes de detener su marcha y dejarse caer al suelo. Esperó a que Jean aterrizara a su lado antes de seguir hablando—. Pero así nos estaremos alejando de Rose. La muralla está hacia el oeste.

Jean guardó las hojas de sus espadas en los compartimentos laterales, las había llevado desenfundadas, temiendo un nuevo ataque, pero la quietud dentro del bosque de secoyas lo había tranquilizado; ahí no había peligro. Los troncos enormes, absolutamente rectos, cubriendo el cielo con su follaje, era lo único que se veía dentro de la densa oscuridad, y ningún sonido se escuchaba, salvo los gritos que provenían del exterior.

—Tienes razón, nos estaremos alejando, pero debemos mantener una distancia prudente con los Titanes que rodean el pueblo —explicó. Se paseó por el bosque tratando de orientarse; la noche era cerrada, pero dentro de esa floresta impenetrable, la visibilidad era mínima—. Este trayecto es un rodeo, será más largo, pero también más seguro.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora a dónde vamos? —Eren tenía la miraba fija en Jean. Movió el pie, escarbando en la tierra y le llegó el aroma húmedo y ocre de las hojas y la madera en estado de putrefacción—. ¿Y qué es eso de _Tobías_?

—Cuando veníamos de camino hacia acá, Armin y yo hablamos sobre un libro que él estaba leyendo ¡Ya sabes lo que le gusta leer a ese tipo! —dijo rodando los ojos. Pensar en Armin lo hacía sentir intranquilo; era un amigo demasiado preciado que no quería perder—. Pues Armin estaba leyendo archivos administrativos de la ciudad. Quería obtener información de las condiciones del terreno: mapas, distribución de los edificios, el entorno que rodeaba la cuidad, el curso del río, etc. —Jean se cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo para darse algo de calor y empezó a caminar; a lo lejos se veía una claridad y supuso que se trataba del fin del bosque. Eren lo siguió de cerca—. Pero leyendo todos esos documentos, se encontró con la historia de un antiguo alcalde de Roothmar; un hombre que desilusionado del estado de la política actual, había renunciado a su puesto y se había alejado del resto de los ciudadanos: pasó sus días viviendo como ermitaño en una cabaña cerca de las montañas,

—¿Y por qué rayos estaban hablando de eso? —preguntó Eren extrañado.

—Armin y yo teníamos opiniones diferentes sobre el rol actual de los políticos —explicó. Aminoró el paso para esperar a Eren y cuando éste lo alcanzó, siguió hablando—. Así que Armin usó el caso de este alcalde para explicar su punto; su nombre era Tobías. —Eren asintió con la cabeza, estaba comprendiendo el plan de Jean.

—Entonces, supongo que en el mapa también salía la ubicación del lugar donde estuvo viviendo de ermitaño el alcalde Tobías.

—No exactamente —negó Jean—. Cuando veníamos camino aquí, divisé a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña, cercana a las montañas. No estaba en nuestra ruta, pero los vidrios brillando al sol delataron su posición. Medio en broma, le dije a Armin que había encontrado la cabaña de Tobías. —Jean se detuvo para mirar a Eren a la cara, éste lo imitó—. A ese lugar nos dirigimos ahora.

—¿Y crees que estaremos seguros ahí?

—Si no nos encontramos con algún Titán en el camino, sí —respondió con voz extrañamente tranquila—. Tengo la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos. Como somos sólo dos y la mayoría de los Titanes de los alrededores ya se dirigen o están en Roothmar, creo que es probable que no nos encontremos con muchos.

—Está bien —acordó Eren por fin—. Confío en ti.

Jean forzó una sonrisa. Se sentía bien oír que contaba con la confianza de Eren, pero también sabía que estaban en desventaja: en cuanto salieran del bosque, no podrían usar su equipo tridimensional y el trayecto a pie sería lento, arriesgado, agotador y dificultoso.

—¡Jean, mira! —Eren se adelantó a la carrera. Ya estaban en los límites del bosque, más allá de los enormes troncos que flanqueaban los bordes, se abría ante ellos una pradera basta—. Son los caballos. —Eren dejó de correr cuando salió de la protección de los árboles y sólo ahí Jean pudo alcanzarlo.

Eren señaló con el dedo índice a un grupo de unos diez caballos. Los animales estaban intranquilos, asustados, con los ojos saltones, nerviosos, mirando en todas direcciones, bufando. Era claro que si se les acercaban en ese estado, lo animales huirían despavoridos. En medio del grupo, Jean alcanzó a reconocer a Bullfart.

—¡Es mi caballo! —dijo Jean con una mueca en los labios, casi una sonrisa—. Es Bullfart.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y dio un silbido largo y agudo, lo bastante audible como para que lo oyeran los caballos distantes a más de cien metros. La mayoría de los animales se asustaron y corrieron en la dirección opuesta, Bullfart incluido. Pero luego de que Jean silbara por segunda vez y gritara su nombre, el caballo dejó de trotar de a poco y movió las orejas en su dirección.

Jean y Eren se le acercaron caminando lento, poniendo cuidado de no asustarlo; el animal seguía inquieto, pero parecía haberlo reconocido.

—Soy yo amigo, soy yo —dijo Jean con voz suave como la seda—. Bullfart ven. —Extendió las manos y el caballo volvió a bufar y caminó lento y dudoso en su dirección. Cuando estuvo al alcance de sus dedos, Jean le acarició el cuello—. Eso es muchacho, buen chico.

El caballo tenía las riendas cortadas, pero los restos que quedaban aún servían. Se subió a horcajadas sobre su lomo y le tendió la mano a Eren para que se subiera a ancas. Jean espoleó al caballo y éste galopó con suavidad en dirección norte. Tenían que dar un rodeo hacia el oeste y luego remontar el cauce del río que discurría hacia el norte y luego giraba hacia el oeste, dejándolos muy cerca de la ruta de regreso a la muralla Rose.

Jean conocía la ruta porque había estudiado los documentos que tenía Armin.

El trayecto fue lento y no exento de peligro. La noche era cerrada y al caballo se le dificultaba el tránsito por un terreno pedregoso y disparejo de la orilla del río, sumado al peso excesivo de cargar con dos cuerpos, tuvieron que avanzar al trote suave, pero aun así, era mejor que haber hecho el trayecto a pie.

Eren se abrazó al cuerpo de Jean, pasándole ambas manos sobre el pecho y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El lento mecer de la caminata del caballo y el cansancio acumulado, hicieron que en menos de una hora se quedara dormido. Jean se dio cuenta con sólo oír su respiración suave y sentir que el agarre de sus manos se aflojó.

Jean no podía correr el riesgo de quedarse dormido; alguien tenía que guiar al caballo, seguir el rumbo y vigilar si eran perseguidos por traidores o atacados por Titanes. Sabía que Eren estaba herido y que los poderes del Titán en él funcionaban más rápido cuando estaba dormido, así que lo dejó descansar.

Siguieron el cauce del río durante toda la noche, hasta que gracias a las primeras luces del amanecer, divisaron a lo lejos la cabaña de Tobías; los rayos del sol se habían reflejado en los vidrios.

—Debe ser ese lugar. —Jean miró la luz que se divisaba en los faldeos de la montaña. Su voz despertó a Eren, que se apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Jean espoleó el caballo y éste trotó a galope tendido hasta el pequeño refugio. En una explanada tan amplia como esa, las distancias eran traicioneras; la cabaña se encontraba a más de cinco kilómetros. Pero ahora, con la pista exacta de su ubicación, llegaron allí en menos de media hora.

Al verla de frente, la cabaña de Tobías no era más que una choza. Eren bajó de un salto, sobresaltando un poco a Bullfart en el proceso; parecía haberse recuperado del todo, porque era evidente que no sintió dolor alguno. Jean se bajó con bastante más cuidado y caminó lento, tirando de las riendas del caballo para amarrarlo en un árbol pequeño en las inmediaciones de la cabaña.

—¡Está despejado! —gritó Eren desde dentro. Había entrado enseguida con la intensión de explorar y asegurar el terreno. Cuando lo escuchó hablar, Jean le siguió los pasos.

Era una cabaña muy pequeña, apenas dos cuartos que contenían todo lo que un hombre solitario pudiera haber necesitado. Jean se abrió paso; la puerta estaba en perfectas condiciones, y se encontró a Eren paseándose tranquilo por el comedor: un hogar en medio de la cabaña con chimenea adosada a la pared, una mesa de cuatro sillas y un par de muebles. El polvo había cubierto la superficie de la mayoría de las cosas, pero en la mesa aún estaban servidos dos platos y un jarrón, aunque la comida que una vez hubo en ellos había desaparecido, probablemente debido a las ratas.

—Esto está desierto —dijo Jean—. Si alguien vivió aquí, lo más probable es que esté muerto.

—Claro, después de lo que pasó cuando cayó María, no sólo las grandes ciudades y poblados menores sucumbieron ante la furia de los Titanes, sino que los pequeños caseríos y las chozas solitarias lo hicieron de la misma forma. —Eren corrió hacia una esquina los platos y usó la mesa como soporte para sentarse. Miró atento a Jean, éste cerró la puerta tras sus pasos y se adentró a la cabaña, inspeccionando si podía encontrar algo ahí que les fuera de utilidad—. Los que no alcanzaron a huir —continuó luego de unos minutos de silencio—. Fueron devorados.

—Me extraña que las cosas aún estén como si esperaran por el regreso de su dueño —dijo Jean. Cuando dejó de inspeccionar la cabaña, apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta que daba al dormitorio; quedó mirando de frente a Eren.

—Supongo que con lo rápido que debió haber sido la huida, no tuvieron tiempo de ordenar los platos. —Eren se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado. Jean sabía que el tema le tocaba de cerca; él había sido uno de esos que tuvo que huir con lo puesto y tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir.

—Tienes razón —acordó. Soltó un suspiro largo y cansado; por primera vez en toda esa noche de tensión, se permitió a sí mismo relajarse—. No he dormido nada y no estoy pensando con claridad. —Se restregó los ojos con los pulgares.

Ahora, que la adrenalina de la batalla había pasado, el cansancio le cayó encima, implacable. Tenía sueño, le dolía la herida de la barbilla y tenía hambre, pero todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Eren. Sus piernas largas colgaban hacia abajo de la mesa; las mecía en un gesto despreocupado y juguetón. Jean lo detalló de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Estamos solos en este lugar peligroso —le preguntó de pronto.

—Esperar.

—¿Esperar? —Eren lo miró descolocado—. ¿Esperar qué? —Sus fuertes ojos turquesa se clavaron en Jean—. ¿Esperar a que los primeros que nos encuentren sean nuestros amigos y no lo traidores... O algo peor?

—¿Qué es lo que propones?

—Es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí, debemos volver.

—¡¿Volver a dónde, Eren?! —Ahora era el turno de Jean de mirar descolocado al otro—. Ese pueblo estaba infestado de Titanes, si volvemos allá, nuestra muerte es segura.

—¡No estoy hablando de Roothmar! Hablo del castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. —Eren tenía el rostro tenso de rabia—. Debemos volver y dar la alarma. ¡Debemos buscar ayuda!

—Imposible.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dijiste? —Eren se dejó caer de la mesa de un salto; sus botas cayendo sobre el suelo de madera hicieron un estruendo—. ¿Estás insinuando que dejarías morir a nuestros compañeros? ¡¿No vas a hacer nada por ayudar a nuestros amigos?!

—Piensa un poco, idiota. —La voz de Jean no reflejaba enojo ni sorpresa; era esperable una reacción así por parte de Eren—. ¿De verdad crees que esos traidores actuaron solos? —Dejó que el chico procesara sus palabras antes de continuar—. Yo no lo creo.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Lo que presiento, aunque debo decir que bien pocas veces mis instintos me engañan, es que el conde está detrás de todo esto.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—Es sólo un presentimiento, pero si lo analizas con detención, es lo más lógico —respondió paciente—. ¿Quién más tendría el poder para convencer a un grupo de veteranos de los más calificados? ¡¿Quién sabe qué fue lo que les prometió?! —Ahora la indignación le teñía las palabras—. Pero lo cierto es que no correré el riesgo de llevarte hasta allá.

—¿El riesgo? ¿Lo dices por el viaje y el peligro de ser atacados?

—Por eso también. —Jean despegó la espalda de la puerta y se acercó a Eren, le pasó los brazos por los hombros y lo abrazó—. Pero si todo saliera bien y lográramos llegar a salvo al castillo, sería como entregar tu cabeza en bandeja de plata al conde.

—¡Pero ese es el castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento! —susurró Eren justo en su cuello—. Es el único lugar donde podemos estar a salvo.

—¡Tú no estás a salvo en ningún lugar, idiota! —Jean estrechó el abrazo y esta vez hundió la nariz en el cabello de Eren—. Es mejor que aceptemos este hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La Mayor parte de las tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento salieron en esta misión —explicó Jean—. En el castillo tan sólo quedaron unos cuantos instructores a cargo de los nuevos reclutas. Pero la mayor parte de los soldados que hay en el castillo son miembros de la Policía Militar que llegaron en la comitiva del conde. —Jean besó a Eren en el cuello y volvió a alejarse—. ¿Debo explicarte que los miembros de la Policía Militar son los mejores reclutas de cada generación? —preguntó irónico—. Si nos acercamos al castillo, moriremos. O en el mejor de los casos, yo muero y tú eres llevado a Sina como prisionero.

—¡No digas eso! No quiero que mueras por mi culpa —dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño—. Ya tengo que cargar con la muerte de todos los hombres que murieron en Roothmar. Pero tu muerte es algo con lo que no podría cargar.

—Tranquilo, no pienso morir hasta verte a salvo.

—¿Y dónde es eso? ¿Dónde voy a estar a salvo?

—El único lugar donde puedes estar a salvo es junto al Comandante Smith —dijo firme; ni una sombra de duda en su voz—. En un principio desconfíe de él y del Capitán Levi, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ellos son los únicos que pueden mantenerte protegido.

—Tú me has mantenido protegido, Jean.

—Yo soy un simple soldado, no puedo protegerte de los políticos. Ellos sí.


	13. Una simple promesa de amor

_**¡Hola a todos los que leen!**_

_**Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización. El capítulo de hoy es intenso en amorsh. Ojalá les guste y no se olviden de comentar. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo XII: Una simple promesa de amor**

**.**

—Ya anocheció y aún no sabemos nada de nuestros amigos. —El comentario de Eren sacó de sus pensamientos a Jean, que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo; casi se había quedado dormido—. ¿Qué crees que los esté demorando?

—Necesitan tiempo para deshacerse de todos los traidores y Titanes, reagruparse y decidir el nuevo rumbo a seguir. —Jean estiró las piernas en toda libertad. Hace rato se había sacado las cajas de las espadas, así que ahora gozaba de libertad de movimiento—. De todas formas, no sacas nada con vigilar a estas horas —dijo. Eren estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba hacia el valle.

La cabaña tenía una ubicación excelente, al pie de las montañas desde donde nacía el río, corrientoso en este tramo, que discurría en un valle cada vez más amplio hasta atravesar, con aguas calmas, la ciudad de Roothmar. De modo que desde la cabaña se tenía una vista amplia y dominante del valle que se abría ante sus ojos. Cualquier persona que se acercara, sería detectada a kilómetros con facilidad durante el día, por la noche sin embargo, la visibilidad era limitada.

—Hace tanto frío... —Eren estaba arrebozado en su capa, pero eso no le ayudó a mitigar el frío que sentía. Aunque la cabaña tenía una chimenea, no se habían atrevido a encender una fogata por miedo a delatar su posición.

—Ven aquí, entre los dos nos daremos calor. —Jean lo llamó. Tenía la mirada fija en los pequeños ventanales; era una suerte que aún estuvieran intactos: les habían servido de guía y ahora les servían para resguardarse del frío del exterior.

Eren se dio la vuelta y miró a Jean, estaba al otro lado de la cabaña, había puesto su capa sobre la cama y ahora estaba sentado sobre ella con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Caminó hacia él con pasos lentos; sonreía y tenía un brillo travieso en la mirada. Jean le abrió las piernas y los brazos cuando llegó junto a la cama; una invitación para que se sentara con él. Eren se acurrucó entre sus piernas, apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Jean antes que éste lo envolviera con los brazos y apoyara el rostro en su cuello.

—Así al menos no moriremos de frío —susurró Jean. Eren sintió cómo su aliento cálido le rozaba la piel del cuello.

—Morir... —dijo Eren pensativo. Sentía que Jean se estaba quedando dormido, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño—. Nunca imaginé esto, pero supongo que si muero ahora, junto a ti, no sería una muerte tan mala.

—Tú no vas a morir, idiota. —Jean habló con voz adormilada por el sueño, pero un pensamiento lo sobresaltó y terminó por despertar—. Pero... supongo que si hemos de morir, hay algo que debo decirte antes. —Estaba tenso, Eren lo sintió en su cuerpo—. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en Sonra te dije que había soñado con Marco?

—Sí...

—Te dije también que cuando llegara el momento adecuado, te contaría del mensaje que me dio. —Jean hizo una pausa. Eren sentía su corazón latir acelerado—. Bueno, el momento ha llegado.

Eren se despegó de la espalda de Jean y se dio media vuelta para verlo con interés, a pesar de la escasa luz que había en la noche sin estrellas. Jean se acomodó en una mejor posición, pero antes de terminar, levantó a Eren para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

—Esa noche, cuando soñé con él, Marco me dijo que te amara. —Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero gracias al silencio en la cabaña, Eren pudo oírlo sin problemas—. Que te amara a ti, así como lo había amado a él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! —respondió indignado—. No jugaría con algo así, no cuando se trata de Marco.

—Claro... —La voz de Eren sonaba resignada—. Marco es tu único y gran amor, ¿no? Es natural que hables en serio cuando se trata de él.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, imbécil?

—¡Claro que te escuché, idiota!

—¡Eren, escucha! —Jean cortó el diálogo del castaño. Tomó aire profundamente y estrechó la cintura que tenía entre sus manos—. Marco fue mi gran amor, pero ahora a quien amo eres tú. —Hizo silencio un rato, esperando a que Eren pensara en sus palabras—. Marco es el pasado, un pasado que atesoraré siempre. Pero tú Eren, eres mi presente y mi futuro.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasó con eso de que lo nuestro era sólo sexo y nada sentimientos?

—Escúchame bien, Eren, porque esto no lo voy a volver a repetir —dijo Jean con voz grave y lenta—. Yo entendí al instante lo que Marco trató de decirme esa noche, sólo que no lo quise aceptar en un principio.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—No sé cómo pasó, ni por qué, pero la verdad es que me enamoré de ti. —Jean soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza unos instantes, pero cuando volvió a ver a Eren a los ojos, había un brillo indómito en su mirada—. Y voy a luchar por este amor, así me cueste la vida.

Eren quedó mudo de la impresión. Miró a Jean con los ojos abiertos y parpadeó varias veces antes de sopesar el significado de esas palabras.

—Oye Jean, tú y yo no podemos morir justo ahora.

—Tú no vas a morir, porque yo voy a protegerte —le dijo—. No estoy dispuesto a volver sin ti. No voy a pasar por algo así otra vez, no contigo. —Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que sus ojos eran inundados por las lágrimas—. No podría soportar el dolor de perder a alguien que amo otra vez.

—Jean...

—¡No, calla y escucha! —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. Cuando Marco murió, yo creí haber muerto con él, sentí que mi vida no tenía sentido, que jamás volvería a reír ni a disfrutar nada. No fue sino hasta que tú irrumpiste en mi vida, que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, que sentí de a poco que volvía a vivir. Ahora mismo, tú eres lo más preciado que tengo, Eren. Así que pienso protegerte con mi vida.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Crees que voy a volver feliz a Rose sin ti? —Eren habló fuerte, casi gritando. Jean lo miró contrariado, no lo había pensado así—. No voy a dejar que mueras por mí. Si tú no vuelves, yo tampoco lo haré.

—Dime algo Eren. —Jean entrecerró los ojos para verlo, intrigado—. ¿Tú naciste así de suicida, o fuiste desarrollándolo con el tiempo?

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

—Creo que esta discusión sólo se puede solucionar de una forma —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—: no podemos morir.

—¡Es un trato! —dijo Eren levantando la mano—. Ninguno de los dos puede morir.

—¡Trato hecho! —respondió Jean estrechándole la mano—. Si te atreves a morir antes que yo ¡Voy al otro mundo a darte de patadas en tu culo de Titán!

Eren soltó una carcajada fuerte, tanto que la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás, pero paró de reír de improviso y buscó la boca de Jean con desesperación; un beso apretado, fuerte y pasional. El riesgo de la muerte lo hacía sentir todo con mayor intensidad; el miedo, las dudas, las ansias, el deseo, el amor.

Jean coló las manos por debajo de la capa de Eren, pero las ropas del chico le impedían disfrutar libremente de la suave piel que lo volvía loco. Rebuscó ansioso entre sus ropas hasta levantarle la camiseta; Eren sufrió un sobresalto al ser tocado por la frialdad de las manos de Jean y gimió cuando sintió que su cintura era apretada con fuerza.

—Jean… —Eren bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna; el sólo contacto con la boca posesiva o la sensación de ser tocado por Jean, lo calentaba. Se abrió los pantalones y sacó su miembro—. Tócame…

Jean despegó sólo una de sus manos, porque con la izquierda aún le envolvía la cintura. Con la derecha realizó círculos alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Eren; estaba erecto por completo, palpitando ansioso por ser liberado. Ahogó un jadeo contra la boca abierta de Eren cuando el movimiento de las caderas del chico le rozó la entrepierna; el contacto envió rayos de calor por su columna vertebral hasta erizarle los vellos de la nuca. Ayudado con su mano izquierda, levantó las caderas de Eren lo justo para tener el espacio necesario para liberar su miembro, atrapado entre los pliegues de su ropa. Le dolía y ardía, todo por el deseo que despertaba en él Eren.

Tomó ambos miembros entre sus dedos y los masturbó juntos, con movimientos fuertes y ansiosos, urgentes por saciar su deseo. Sus dedos delineaban toda la longitud de la superficie lisa y dura del miembro de Eren, y el roce contra el suyo le producía un cosquilleo mínimo; una sensación satisfactoria, pero tan efímera que lo dejaba angustiado de necesidad.

—Jean, quiero hacerlo. —Por la voz afligida de Eren, Jean supo que él se sentía igual de necesitado—. Tómame.

Jean liberó sus manos y se tomó el trabajo de desvestir a Eren con suavidad; cosa que pocas veces antes había hecho. Le desabrochó la capa del cuello y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, le sacó la chaqueta a la vez que bajaba lamiéndole todo el cuello, deshizo las hebillas de las correas mientras dibujaba círculos con la lengua en la clavícula, y le sacó la camiseta antes de darle un mordisco suave en el mentón.

Recorrió con las palmas extendidas por el pecho bien definido de Eren. Sintió la humedad del sudor en su pecho, el tamborileo frenético de su corazón desbocado de excitación, sus tetillas endurecidas y pese a la escasa luz, notó las marcas oscuras que dejaban en su piel las correas del equipo tridimensional.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró en un hilo de voz; profunda—. Como es que nunca lo quise ver…

—Jean, yo no sé por qué no lo dije antes, pero tú eres con quien quiero estar. —Eren se acercó a su boca para susurrar su aliento directo en su interior—. Por el resto de mis días.

Jean tomó a Eren de la cintura y lo dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, él se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, Eren hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones. Cuando Jean volvió a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo, ambos estaban desnudos por completo. Ni siquiera el frío de esa noche de invierno les molestaba ya, ambos ardían de pasión.

Jean paseó las manos por el vientre plano de Eren hasta sostenerlo con firmeza de las caderas.

—¿Qué estás…? —Eren no pudo terminar de preguntar; se vio girado en la cama intempestivamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No quiero hacerlo así, quiero verte a la cara.

—No seas impaciente, gatito. —Jean se acomodó entre sus piernas y le levantó las caderas—. Ya pronto me tendrás frente a ti, pero antes de eso hay algo que quiero hacer. —Usó ambas manos para abrirle los glúteos y bajó el rostro para tener una probada de su atoxicarte aroma—. Tu olor es tan exquisito, es cautivante, es… ¡No tienes derecho a oler así! —Su dedo hizo un pase sobre la entrada de Eren; un agujero fruncido—. Pero hace tiempo que quiero probar tu sabor más íntimo —dijo al tiempo que rozaba con la punta de la lengua su entrada.

—¡Ah! —Eren gimió fuerte, impactado por lo imprevisto de la situación. Sentía con claridad como la lengua de Jean dibujaba círculos alrededor de su entrada, humedeciéndolo.

Jean intercaló su lengua y sus dedos; mientras su boca se encargaba de lubricarlo, sus dedos le estiraban la carne, preparando su camino hacia el interior del chico. Cuando sus dedos hicieron tijeras, unió también su lengua; chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada pliegue del interior de Eren.

—Jean, ya no puedo más. —Eren se llevó una mano al miembro y se lo masajeó rápido; ansioso por alcanzar el orgasmo—. Quiero que me lo metas.

Jean se despegó de su cuerpo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta; sus ojos brillaban, encendidos por el fuego de la pasión.

—Eren… vamos a hacer el amor —dijo. Eren quedó mudo de la impresión.

Jean se volvió a poner de rodillas y levantó las caderas de Eren hasta su pelvis, usó una mano para acomodar su miembro en la entrada del chico y de un movimiento limpio y parejo, lo penetró por completo.

—Mío… —susurró Jean. Sentía que se deslizaba por su interior hasta que su pelvis chocó contra las nalgas de Eren.

Embistió una y otra vez, suave y lento, de una manera distinta a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Eren estiró el brazo derecho y le jaló del cabello con fuerza hasta acercarlo hacia su boca. Jean tuvo que apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarlo, y cuando por fin estuvo en contacto con esos labios que lo habían cautivado, se dejó perder por la dulzura de su sabor y por la tibieza de la sensación.

Se besaron lento, largo y tendido, tan pausado como su forma de penetrar a Eren en ese instante; disfrutado de cada mínima sensación. De los jadeos prolongados, de los gemidos graves, de los escalofríos ahí donde su piel hacía contacto, del cosquilleo que les producía el placer en la boca del estómago, de la corriente eléctrica que les subía por la espalda, de la quemazón ahí donde sus cuerpos hacían fricción.

Eren lo afirmó de los hombros con fuerza y lo obligó a girarse en la cama, ahora él estaba de espaldas con Eren sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Jean creyó que el chico se había cansado de hacerlo de esa forma tan lenta y que ahora había decidido tomar el mando de la situación, marcando su propio ritmo. Pero el suave vaivén que inició, le indicó que estaba completamente equivocado.

Eren se afirmó con ambas manos sobre su pecho y se meció arriba y abajo, muy lento, muy suave, gimiendo casi inaudible. Sus movimientos eran poco profundos, pero habían logrado dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. La potente mirada turquesa de Eren estaba fija en sus ojos; le hacía el amor con el cuerpo y con la mirada.

—Delicioso… —susurró Jean con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos. Una de sus manos la llevó hasta el miembro de Eren; su pulgar se movió dibujando círculos en torno a la cabeza, con la otra le apretaba el muslo con suavidad.

—Esto se siente tan bien. —Eren le tomó la mano que usaba para masturbarlo y la llevó hasta su entrada, para que delineara con sus dedos el punto exacto donde sus dos cuerpos se fundían como uno solo—. Es como si estuvieras hecho para estar dentro de mi cuerpo.

Esta sola sugerencia dejó a Jean sin aliento. Eren había dejado de moverse, estaba sentado sobre él con los ojos cerrados, las nalgas plantadas firmes sobre sus muslos; simplemente disfrutando de la simple sensación. Su respiración era tan suave que se oía como un ronroneo.

Volvió a moverse, deslizándose con suavidad hacia arriba y abajo. Jean no había movido sus dedos del punto en que sus cuerpos hacían contacto, y ahora jugueteó con ellos, delineando los pliegues de la entrada de Eren antes de unir dos de sus dedos a su miembro. Mientras Eren se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre él, Jean movía sus dedos en el interior del chico, rozándole la próstata.

—Jean… me cor…

—¡Espera! Juntos…

Eren no podía aguantarlo más. Estiró el cuello y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido suave y ronco al momento de su liberación. Cuando Jean sintió la calidez del semen de Eren sobre su pecho, su orgasmo se desató; lo sostuvo de las caderas con firmeza y lo mantuvo inmóvil contra su pelvis, llenándolo.

Eren se desplomó sobre su pecho, respirando agitado y aun temblando por los efectos del orgasmo. Jean sabía que sentir el peso de su cuerpo tibio sobre él, era una bendición. Aún no había salido de su interior, pero le acarició la espalda a lo largo con mucha suavidad, mientras su boca le besaba los cabellos castaños.

Eren se incorporó de pronto, pero no permitió que el miembro de Jean saliera de su cuerpo aún, sólo estiró uno de los brazos y tomó su capa. Cuando se dejó caer otra vez sobre el pecho de Jean, aprovechó de cubrirlos a ambos en la calidez de la manta y de un abrazo.


	14. La frialdad que acompañó a la traición

_¡Hola a quienes leen!_

_Les dejo aquí la continuación de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_No se olviden de comentar xD_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: La frialdad que acompañó a la traición**

.

Se despertó con los rayos del sol entibiándole la cara. Había dormido toda la noche de corrido, sin preocuparse por turnos ni vigilancias; se había desmoronado, exhausto, en los brazos de Eren luego de hacer el amor. Había sido una insensatez, lo sabía con certeza; los tiempos no estaban como para tener una actitud tan despreocupada.

Ahora que su cerebro funcionaba correctamente, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se incorporó sobre el brazo izquierdo; Eren dormía tranquilo, dándole la espalda, y sólo soltó un suspiro hondo cuando él se movió. Ladeó el cuello y aguzó el oído: nada, ni un solo ruido se sentía en las inmediaciones de la cabaña, ni siquiera un bufido de Bullfart. Sin terminar de saber si eso era una buena o mala noticia, Jean decidió levantarse.

—Despierta, gatito —dijo en un susurro sobre el oído derecho de Eren, antes de darle un beso suave ahí donde empezaba la línea de su cabello—. Ya tuvimos un descanso demasiado largo.

Eren se negó a ponerse de pie de inmediato, y Jean no pudo resistir el impulso de quedarse a mirarlo: el chico se tendió boca abajo y estiró el cuerpo; como si se tratara de un verdadero felino. Jean sonrió y repartió un par de besos por todo lo largo de su espalda antes de ponerse de pie.

—Es en serio, Eren —volvió a decir mientras se ponía la ropa interior y los pantalones—. No tuvimos el resguardo de hacer guardia durante la noche. Fue un descuido demasiado grande. —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se calzó las botas. Estaba subiendo el cierre de la última cuando sintió que Eren se sentada en la cama y se abrazaba a su espalda—. ¡Anda, levántate!

—No, quédate un rato más conmigo —pidió Eren en un susurro tan suave y ronco que parecía un ronroneo—. Nadie nos persigue, nadie nos vio salir del pueblo. —Le besó la nuca, deslizando los labios suaves y cálidos por sobre los huesos que, debido a su cabeza inclinada, sobresalían de su columna—. Si nos hubieran seguido, ya habrían llegado.

—Aun así —dijo con voz paciente y suave; prácticamente rendido a sus labios—, si no son los traidores, espero que sean nuestros amigos los que lleguen. —Con la mención implícita a Mikasa, Armin y Levi, Jean sintió cómo Eren terminaba de despertar y recuperar el juicio; sabía que era sólo el sueño el que lo hacía ser tan irresponsable—. Ya ha pasado un día entero desde el ataque, es tiempo suficiente para que hayan reagrupado las fuerzas.

—Tienes razón. —La voz de Eren había cambiado: era fuerte y rígida, la voz de un soldado—. Además, sé que el Comandante Smith está siempre abierto a oír a quien sea, sin importar los rangos, así que escuchará a Armin —dijo más esperanzado—. Tal vez ya estén de camino hacia acá.

Jean se dio la vuelta y se obligó a sonreírle, Eren tenía razón, pero sólo si Armin había sobrevivido a esa noche de traición y destrucción, aunque no se le pasó por la mente verbalizar sus pensamientos sombríos. Recogió su camisa del suelo polvoriento y se la puso, estaba abotonándosela cuando su vista se detuvo en la silueta de Eren: sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y cubierto de la cintura para abajo con su capa verde oscuro, su torso de piel trigueña y desnuda, ahora erizada por el frío, parecía más atrayente bañada por los rayos del amanecer. Jean no pudo contener las ganas y bajó el rostro para besarlo, enredó los dedos en el cabello que le caía a los costados del rostro y capturó su labio inferior, mordiéndolo suave hasta oír un delicioso gemido.

—Vístete, por favor vístete —dijo cubriendo con los labios la boca ajena—. De lo contrario, no respondo por lo que podría hacerte. —Su súplica provocó una carcajada de Eren, que a pesar de no parar de reír, le hizo caso.

Mientras Jean lo miraba ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta, cubriendo su hermosa piel, rogó a los dioses de las murallas que les permitieran volver con vida al castillo; no había pedido nunca nada con tanto fervor.

Eren se terminó de calzar las botas y se puso de pie; era el turno de las correas del equipo tridimensional. Jean sacudió la cabeza y lo imitó, tomó sus correas y comenzó a ponérselas una a una: eran un trabajo minucioso que debía ser realizado con precisión, porque el funcionamiento de todo el equipo dependía de cuán bien estaban las correas; el más mínimo error podía significar una caída en pleno vuelo. El sonido del metal y el cuero tensándose inundó la pequeña cabaña, Jean se dio cuenta que el sonido era magnificado por el silencio imperante.

—Todo está tan callado... —susurró una vez que terminó con las correas y se puso la chaqueta. Recogió su capa de la cama y se la echó a los hombros después de darle una sacudida; por el rabillo del ojo vio que Eren hacía lo mismo—. No me gusta este silencio sepulcral, es como un mal augurio.

—No creí que fueras así de supersticioso, Jean. —Eren trató de bromear, pero el tinte de preocupación teñía su voz; también él había sentido ese presentimiento.

No dijo nada más.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la cabaña, ahí donde la mañana anterior se habían sacado los compartimientos especiales para guardar las cuchillas. Su espalda le había agradecido haberse liberado del peso de las enormes cajas de metal por todo un día, pero ahora era importante estar preparado; no sabían lo que podía pasar. Recogió las cajas y se las acomodó al cinturón especial del arnés: ahora su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales estaba listo.

—Es mejor que termines de ponerte el equipo —dijo a Eren antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña—. Tenemos que estar preparados. —El chico hizo un movimiento de cabeza y recogió su cinturón, empezando con la tarea de ajustar el equipo.

Jean salió de la cabaña con todos sus sentidos alerta, atento al menor indicio de peligro, pero afuera no había nada sospechoso. Divisó a Bullfart distante a varios cientos de metros, pastando tranquilo. Cuando el caballo lo sintió, levantó la cabeza y movió las orejas adelante y atrás antes de ladear el cuello para mirarlo y soltar un bufido. Se había soltado de la amarra debido a las riendas en mal estado, por eso no se oía cerca de la cabaña. Dejó al caballo pastar tranquilo, que aprovechara ahora que podía; no todos tenían la suerte de ser ignorados por los Titanes.

Jean bajó los dos peldaños de la escalera de la cabaña con mucha lentitud, sintiendo cómo la madera vieja crujía bajo el peso de sus pisadas, y se encaminó al bosquecillo que crecía al pie de la montaña, justo atrás de la cabaña. No era el bosque de secoyas gigantescas que crecía a las afueras de Roothmar, sino una floresta pequeña de una variedad de especies de menor tamaño.

—_Mala cosa _—pensó Jean mirando los árboles que se mecían con la brisa fuerte y helada que bajaba de los picos nevados cercanos—. _Estos árboles tan pequeños serían derribados en instantes por los Titanes. _

El bosque estaba formado por arbustos pequeños y zarzas, los árboles más grandes eran los robles, que alcanzaban hasta veinte metros y en esa época ya habían perdido todas sus hojas y ahora eran esqueletos grises en medio del dorado rojizo de los arces pequeños y el verdor aquí y allá de unos cuantos pinos.

La humedad que bajaba de las montañas formaba una neblina baja y espesa que parecía hacer que los árboles flotaran en medio de un mar gris, y a pesar de que la mañana era soleada, el aire estaba tan frío que la respiración de Jean se condensaba en el aire.

—¡Jean, mira! —La voz animada de Eren saliendo a la carrera de la casa, lo hizo dar la vuelta y correr hasta la entrada de la cabaña—. Viene alguien.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, Eren señalaba con el dedo índice dos pequeñas figuras negras que se movían en el horizonte, resaltando contra el verde de la pradera. No alcanzaba a distinguirse de quién se trataba debido a la distancia, pero era obvio que eran miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la duda era si eran amigos o traidores.

—Son sólo dos... —dijo Jean arrugando el ceño para mirar a contraluz—. ¿Por qué son sólo dos? —Sin ser consciente, estaba verbalizando sus pensamientos—. No tiene sentido que vengan sólo ellos, a menos que sean los únicos sobrevivientes.

—Tal vez no estaban seguros de que el mensaje no fuera una trampa y enviaron a dos hombres a inspeccionar el terreno. —Eren se encogió de hombros y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún no conseguía desconfiar de sus compañeros—. Debe ser sólo la vanguardia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Es imposible que sólo haya habido dos sobrevivientes.

—Es posible… —dijo Jean dándole una vuelta a las palabras de Eren—. Las traiciones demostraron ser impensadas y es lógico que ahora duden de todo y de todos. Es probable que al recibir mi mensaje de la boca de Armin, el Comandante Smith haya decidido inspeccionar el terreno antes. —Se acarició la herida de la barbilla con la mano, le ardía un poco, pero su vista estaba fija en las dos figuras que se movían en el horizonte—. Tal vez no están seguro que yo no soy un traidor, por eso sospecharon del mensaje.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. —Eren entrecerró los ojos y habló bajo, como si temiera que alguien más oyera sus palabras—. Si tú fueras uno de los traidores que sólo quería mi cabeza, ¿por qué haberles tendido una trampa? —Miró a Jean, confundido, pero éste seguía con la miraba fija en los dos jinetes—. Si fueras uno de los traidores, a estas alturas ya me habrías matado y tu misión estaría completa. No hay necesidad de atraer a toda la Legión de Reconocimiento hasta aquí.

—Supongo que luego de lo que pasó en Roothmar, el Comandante Smith está sospechando de todo. Es natural que se haya vuelto más precavido de lo que ya era.

—Tal vez...

—No lo sé, esto no huele bien. —Jean se retractó de sus anteriores palabras a los segundos; un frío le había erizado la piel de un momento a otro—. Es mejor ocultarse hasta saber quiénes son y decidir si son de confianza o no.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Eren movió la cabeza a modo de asentimiento—. Pero... ¿En quiénes podremos confiar y en quienes no?

—Mikasa y Armin son tus amigos de infancia, jamás te venderían. ¡Por nada en el mundo! —dijo Jean al instante, sin una pisca de duda en la voz—. Me consta que ellos morirían por ti de ser necesario.

—Levi tampoco es un traidor. —Eren no sabía por qué tenía tanta seguridad en ello, pero así era—. No creo que se preocupe particularmente en mi vida, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro que no haría jamás, es trabajar para burgueses de Sina.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Al igual que Eren, inexplicablemente Jean estaba seguro de la lealtad de su Capitán—. Ni el Capitán Levi, ni el Comandante Smith, ni la Mayor Hanji venderían sus ideales.

—Supongo que con ellos cinco muere la lista.

—Me gustaría poder contar entre los amigos seguros a los chicos del escuadrón 104, pero luego de la traición de cuatro de ellos, me he vuelto desconfiado.

—Es esperable... —Eren sabía que Jean hablaba de Ymir, Bertolt, Reiner y Annie, sobre todo de esta última; su traición había traído la muerte de Marco.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —dijo Jean tomando el brazo derecho de Eren, sacándolo de improviso de sus pensamientos—. Vamos al bosque de atrás y nos ocultaremos entre los árboles más grandes.

Se dirigieron a la carrera hacia los árboles y gracias a su equipo tridimensional, en cosa de segundos estuvieron ocultos de la vista entre el follaje del pino más grande que crecía en aquel bosque: ambos se sentaron entre las ramas cercanas a la punta, apoyando las espaldas en el troco. Jean ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ocultar al caballo; así como ellos fueron capaces de verlos, era lógico que también los habían divisado, más aún cuando tenían el sol a su favor.

Aunque los otros soldados venían corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus monturas, llegaron a la base de las montañas cerca de media hora después, y cuando estuvieron al alcance de su vista, los reconocieron sin problemas: Historia y Strauss.

El hombre era uno de los más antiguos líderes de escuadrón que aún quedaban en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Había pasado los cuarenta años, pero se mantenía en forma. Era un hombre bajo y de contextura esbelta, pero con músculos duros como el acero; un hueso duro de roer que había sobrevivido a numerosas expediciones extramuros, y su récord de ser el hombre vivo con el mayor número de expediciones en el cuerpo lo hacía temible y respetado dentro de las tropas mismas.

Jean sudó frío al reconocerlo: sabía que si era un traidor y le tocaba luchar contra él, se podía dar por muerto. Pero estaba Historia, la chica más dulce que haya conocido, así que la hipótesis de la traición se hacía improbable a su lado, a menos que ella haya sido engañada por su superior. Jean frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, molesto, con este pensamiento.

Strauss e Historia se bajaron de sus monturas. La chica miró en todas direcciones, pero el hombre en cambio, estudió el caballo unos instantes y luego se adentró a la cabaña; la chica lo siguió. Los perdieron de vista a ambos por varios minutos, hasta que Strauss volvió a salir de la cabaña y la recorrió a grandes zancadas, observándolo todo, seguido de cerca por Historia.

—¿Cree que Eren esté por aquí? —preguntó la chica. El sol del amarecer arrancaba destellos dorados de su cabello rubio—. El caballo está aquí... Tal vez le pasó algo malo.

Jean se dio cuenta que Eren se movió intranquilo a su lado, la rama en que se apoyaban se meció suave con el movimiento, pero por suerte el viento hacía lo mismo, así que no los podrían ubicar gracias a eso. De todas formas, le puso la mano derecha sobre el muslo, más arriba de la rodilla; un gesto confidencial que buscaba tranquilizarlo.

—Alguien durmió en la cabaña —dijo Strauss tranquilo. Era un hombre imperturbable, que se movía con pasos ágiles y sigilosos, mirando con cuidado hacia abajo, como si estuviera estudiando algo en el pasto bajo sus botas—: se nota en la cama. Además, está herido; había sangre.

—Tal vez llegamos demasiado tarde. —La tristeza en la voz y mirada de la chica era palpable.

—Yo creo que aún está aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Puedo sentirlo en el aire —respondió el hombre luego de olfatear en varias direcciones. Esto bastó para que Jean tragara duro y la camisa se le empapara de sudor frío en la espalda.

Historia se ahuecó las manos entorno a la boca para que su voz se oyera amplificada y gritó.

—¡Eren! —Jean no sabía si era una simple coincidencia, pero Historia gritaba hacia el bosque y Strauss miraba junto hacia ellos, como si pudiera verlos, a pesar de lo denso del follaje—. ¿Estás aquí? ¡Eren!

—Sal muchacho, estás seguro con nosotros. —La voz ronca, casi rasposa, del hombre mayor, se sumó a la voz delicada de la chica.

Silencio. Sólo el murmullo del viento entre los árboles respondió a su llamado.

Strauss ladeó el cuello y se inclinó un poco para susurrar algo directo sobre el oído de Historia, pero Jean estaba seguro que, al ver sus labios moverse, el hombre había dicho "Háblale, haz que confíe en ti".

—Eren, venimos siguiendo tus huellas —explicó Historia una vez que Strauss se alejara de su oído—. Yo estaba junto al líder de escuadrón Strauss la noche en que fuimos atacados; no sólo por los Titanes, sino también por nuestros propios compañeros. Si no hubiera sido por el líder Strauss, habría muerto esa noche, pero él me salvó. —Aunque la voz de Historia siempre había sido suave, ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas para oír sus palabras. Se veían tan frágil y triste, como si esa traición de doliera—. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que los traidores andaban detrás tuyo, que lo que querían era asesinarte, así que te buscamos igual que ellos; los cadáveres fueron los que nos guiaron hasta el bosque de secoyas —dijo con voz queda, como si a medida que relataba, estuviera viendo los cadáveres de sus compañeros y superiores—. Desde ahí, gracias a las habilidades del líder Strauss, pudimos seguirte las huellas, primero a pie, luego de que encontraste un caballo, seguimos las huellas del animal. Por la orilla del río, hasta esta planicie. Cuando vimos el caballo junto a esta cabaña, supimos que te habíamos hallado.

Sólo en ese instante Jean se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos había reparado en su presencia, al igual que los traidores que habían atacado a Eren, Strauss e Historia también creían que el chico estaba solo.

—_Eso es bueno —_pensó mirando a Eren de reojo—. _Tal vez podemos usarlo a nuestro favor._

Durante los breves minutos que Jean los perdió de vista para mirar a Eren, Strauss se había puesto en movimiento y era seguido de cerca por Historia. El experimentado explorador caminaba con suavidad por sobre las hojas secas y podridas, seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, y Jean ahora supo el porqué.

—_¡Las huellas! —_pensó con el corazón acelerado_—. Está mirando las huellas._

Aunque la cubierta vegetal era blanda y dificultaba que alguien los pudiera seguir, la lluvia de los días anteriores había cubierto de lodo el suelo, y ahora sus pisadas eran claras. Jean miró en todas direcciones, planeando el mejor lugar para una huida rápida, pero la voz de Strauss lo hizo darse cuenta que estaban a tan sólo metros de distancia.

—¡Eren! —gritó el hombre deteniéndose. Jean apretó la mano que mantenía sobre el muslo del chico—. Ven con nosotros, entre los tres estaremos a salvo, nosotros te protegeremos hasta que nos reencontremos con el Comandante Smith.

—Es verdad —intervino Historia—. El Comandante Smith está esperándote junto al resto de las tropas sobrevivientes. Volveremos juntos hasta el punto de encuentro.

Eren se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jean, sonreía suave y el brillo de sus enormes ojos turquesa lo hipnotizó por unos instantes.

—El Comandante nos está esperando —susurró—, bajemos Jean.

—No lo sé, Eren… —respondió volviendo a mirar con desconfianza a los otros dos soldados—. Si los hubiera enviado el Comandante Smith, ¿por qué no vino él personalmente?

—Sólo se asegura que esto no es una trampa. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Eren se amplió; se veía tan tranquilo que hizo que la preocupación de Jean se esfumara mientras lo miraba, casi como si se tratara de un hechizo—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Jean. Es normal que él desconfíe de todo después de lo que pasó en Roothmar.

—Eren, no bajes aún.

—Tranquilo, Jean, es Historia.

—¡Eren! —susurró, pero fue inútil. Ayudado por su equipo tridimensional, Eren se dejó caer hacia abajo.

En ese instante no supo qué hacer: qué sería más sabio, esperar a ver las acciones que develaran si los otros dos soldados eran traidores o amigos, o bajar de inmediato para hacer compañía a Eren y enfrentar su mismo destino. Sabía que esperar era lo más sabio; podría tomar a los otros desprevenidos en caso de necesitarlo, pero al ver cómo Strauss sacaba la escopeta que mantenía colgando en su espalda y apuntaba a Eren, ya no pudo pensar nada más.

Activó su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y se descolgó, dejando que la inercia lo llevara hacia abajo, delante de la figura de Eren.

No supo en qué momento sus pies tocaron el suelo, porque todo pasó demasiado rápido. Primero el vértigo de la caída libre de los casi quince metros del pino, luego el sonido que le retumbó en los oídos casi al mismo tiempo que sentía un doloroso ardor que le perforaba el pecho, y después cayó hacia atrás, justo a los brazos de Eren.

—¡No, Jean! —gritó Eren, presa del pánico.

—Huye —susurró con una voz tan áspera que apenas pudo reconocer como propia; su boca estaba inundada de sangre.

—¡Jean, tienes que mantenerte despierto! —Eren lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero Jean veía cada vez más borroso; estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, lo sabía—. ¡Mírame, Jean!

Luego todo se volvió negro y ya no oyó nada más.


	15. La persecución de la muerte

_**¡Hola! Debo pedir disculpas infinitas por no actualizar, soy tan tonta que no me había dado cuenta que ya había pasado el martes xD **_

_**Sorry por eso...**_

_**Bueno, aquí las dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: La persecución de la muerte**

**.**

—¡Maldición! —Strauss gruñó entre dientes y bajó su escopeta. Era un arma de cañón simple, a la distancia en que estaban era letal, se suponía que con eso se habría asegurado de matar a Eren Jaeger; pero aun así había fallado—. ¿Qué está haciendo ese estúpido mocoso aquí? Se suponía que el objetivo estaba solo.

Eren no le respondió; había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, olvidando por completo el peligro. No podía ver nada más. Lo único que veían sus ojos era cómo el color verde oscuro de la camisa de Jean cambiaba de color con una celeridad impactante; su pecho se oscurecía con aquel líquido escarlata.

—Jean... —susurró con voz queda, aunque sabía que su voz no estaba siendo escuchada—. No me dejes, por favor.

—Esto no tenía que suceder. —La voz de Historia seguía siendo suave, pero ahora estaba ronca de consternación—. No se suponía que Jean saliera lastimado. ¡Era sólo Eren!

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera, mocosa?! El otro chico apareció de la nada —respondió Strauss, molesto—. No creas que a mí me gusta matar a mocosos desarmados.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora?

—Continuar con nuestra misión —respondió. Volvió a cargar su arma y apuntó a Eren en la cabeza—. No te preocupes —le dijo—, pronto te le vas a unir a tu amigo.

Eren ladeó el cuello en su dirección, había oído sus palabras y volvía a prestarles atención.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —preguntó. Su voz apenas había salido; tenía un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Nosotros somos todos humanos, no podemos matarnos entre nosotros, esta división sólo hará que cada vez sea más difícil el exterminio de los Titanes.

—¿El exterminio de los Titanes? —Strauss lo miró descolocado—. ¡Chico, no seas iluso! No existe tal cosa como el "exterminio de los Titanes". Lo único que hacemos como Legión de Reconocimiento es salir de las murallas a morir horriblemente, mientras nuestros superiores nos dicen que es por el bien de la humanidad —dijo con una mueca burlona—. Pero todos sabemos que es inútil. ¡Nosotros nunca lograremos exterminarlos! Nunca vamos a recuperar nuestro mundo, tendremos que vivir prisioneros dentro de las murallas para siempre, y mientras más adentro del territorio estés, más a salvo estarás. Esa es la única verdad.

—¿Así que cambió la vida de sus compañeros por una casa en Sina? —preguntó Eren, irónico—. Dígame, líder de unidad Strauss, ¿a cuántos de sus compañeros mató por ser un cobarde?

—Eres sólo un mocoso estúpido que no sabe nada —dijo Strauss con una mezcla de molestia y cansancio en la voz—. El conde tenía razón, no podemos guardar las esperanzas de la humildad en un adolescente, menos en uno como tú. —Eren sintió como si los ojos grises y diminutos del hombre lo atravesaran—. Ya me aburrí de tener que morir por salvar a mocosos malcriados como tú o tu amigo. Desde ahora en adelante voy a trabajar sólo por mí.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—El conde me ofreció el retiro de la Milicia y una compensación a mis años de servicio. Cuando le lleve tu cabeza, podré gozar de la seguridad y la riqueza en Sina.

—Cerdo cobarde... —Eren movió la cabeza, negándose a creer la realidad. Luego levantó la mirada acuosa de lágrimas hacia su compañera—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También traicionaste a tus amigos por la seguridad de Sina?

—¿Esta mocosa? —preguntó Strauss mirando de reojo a la chica, de pie a su izquierda—. No, ella no estaba dentro del grupo reclutado por el conde. ¡¿Cómo crees que un hombre tan importante como el conde Alexandrus iba a contratar a una mocosa inútil para una misión tan importante como esta?!

—Entonces... ¿por qué?

—Se me unió en el camino, se dio cuenta de la traición y dijo que ambos perseguíamos el mismo objetivo —dijo Strauss sonriendo con frialdad—. No tengo idea de sus motivos, pero te aseguro que nosotros no somos los únicos que queremos matarte.

—Lo siento, Eren —dijo Historia con voz calmada—. Fueron las órdenes de mi padre. Él me ordenó que te llevara conmigo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto? —preguntó Eren. Todo era tan confuso, sentía que había perdido a Jean por culpa de un par de cretinos—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, él sólo me lo ordenó —respondió Historia—. Debo llevarte con vida hasta él, luego tendré que matarte.

—¿Vivo? —preguntó Strauss, mirándola incrédulo. Incluso bajó el arma para mirar a la chica de frente—. ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! ¡¿A quién mierda le importan las órdenes de tu padre?! ¿Y quién mierda es tu padre, a todo esto?

—¿No lo sabes? —Eren preguntó soltando una risa amarga—. Te sorprendería saber quién es el padre de Historia.

—¡A nadie le importa quién demonios sea su padre! —dijo Strauss volviendo a apuntar con su escopeta a Eren—. Lo único importante es que voy a llevar tu cabeza con el conde y ganaré mi retiro de la Milicia.

Eren lo vio en la seguridad de los ojos oscuros de Strauss; había llegado su momento. Volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Jean: la sangre ya le había empapado todo el pecho y su piel, de un bronceado leve, había palidecido; ya ni siquiera sabía si respiraba. Tomó su mano entre las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos, si iba a morir, quería que fuera junto a Jean, pero al sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo, sintió terror.

Jean había muerto y ahora él haría lo mismo; lo habían prometido.

Cerró los ojos, preparándose para recibir la herida de bala de Strauss que lo llevaría junto a Jean, pero en vez de oír el fuerte sonido explosivo de la escopeta, oyó un estallido más suave y agudo. Pensó que tal vez el hombre había cambiado de arma para no dañar su cabeza, así el conde podría reconocerlo sin problemas, pero nunca sintió el dolor de una bala atravesándole el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y cuando parpadeó asombrado, las últimas lágrimas que había aún en sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas.

El brazo derecho extendido de Historia sostenía un revolver pequeño. El disparo que había escuchado había sido el de ella, que había atravesado con la pequeña bala las sienes del hombre: Strauss estaba muerto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó casi sin poder hablar de la impresión.

—Ya estoy harta de que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer —respondió ella. Tenía la vista fija en el cadáver de su superior, pero su mirada se veía vacía—. Mi padre, los superiores, hasta mis amigos. ¡Todos me dicen qué hacer! Pero de ahora en adelante tomaré mis propias decisiones.

Eren no supo qué significaba exactamente eso, pero ya nada le importaba; de todas formas él quería morir. Buscó con la mirada algo que lo ayude; sólo tenía sus espadas.

—_Una hoja hecha para matar Titanes _—pensó. Sonreía con tristeza mientras apretaba la mano en torno a la empuñadura—. _Es muy irónico..._

Levantó la espada, estaba a punto de empujar la punta contra su pecho cuando la mano pequeña de Historia sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

Eren la miró a los ojos un momento, ¿cómo tenía cara para preguntarle aquello? ¿Cómo podía mirarlo con tanta inocencia, como si no hubiera hecho nada? Si no fuera por su culpa, Jean aún estaría vivo y habría una esperanza de felicidad para ellos dos.

—Eren, ayúdame —repitió—. Tenemos que llevar a Jean a la cabaña.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó luego de mirarla descolocado.

—¡Para curarlo! —gritó la chica. De pronto su voz ya no era tan suave, sino decidida—. Jean aún está vivo, podemos curarlo. ¡Ayúdame!

Eren volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Jean: estaba tan pálido y frío, su pecho no se movía, no parecía vivo en absoluto. Pero acercó el rostro a su nariz y pudo sentir el cosquilleo de una respiración mínima. Historia tenía razón, aún vivía.

La chica le desabrochó la capa y le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa; así pudieron ver la herida. El impacto de los perdigones de la escopeta le había dado más cerca del hombro que del pecho; era muy improbable que el disparo hubiera dañado los órganos internos, pero la pérdida de sangre era preocupante. Historia terminó de desvestirlo, quitándole todas las prendas superiores para ver por completo la herida. Los perdigones habían entrado y salido cerca del hombro izquierdo, pero aún se veían los restos de metal incrustados en la carne viva.

—Tómalo de los brazos y yo lo tomaré de los pies —ordenó Historia—. Llevémoslo a la cabaña.

Eren le hizo caso, pero antes le sacó las cajas metálicas donde guardaban las cuchillas de las espadas, le quitó las correas del pecho y usó su propia capa para amarrarla en torno a la herida; así evitarían que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Luego le pasó las manos por las axilas y lo levantó, al instante, sintió que sus manos eran humedecidas por un líquido tibio y espeso.

Les tomó un par de minutos dar la vuelta a la cabaña con el cuerpo de Jean a cuestas. Se había vuelto muy pesado, no sabía cómo ni por qué, además lo hicieron con mucho cuidado, porque no querían que perdiera más sangre de la que ya había perdido, aunque fue totalmente inútil. A pesar del dolor que debió haberle provocado ese traslado, Jean no se quejó, ni su cuerpo se movió en lo más mínimo: estaba completamente inconsciente.

Cuando llegaron junto a la cama, Historia le dejó los pies en el suelo con mucho cuidado, luego extendió su capa sobre el mohoso colchón de lana, y entre los dos recostaron a Jean. La sangre ya había oscurecido la tela de la capa.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Qué? —Eren la miró, descolocado.

—Tu padre era médico, Eren —explicó ella sin mucha paciencia—. Tú debes saber qué hacer. —Eren lo meditó por unos minutos en silencio, parecía estar perdido—. ¿Qué debemos hacer para curarlo, Eren?

—Yo... No lo sé...

—¡Piénsalo! —dijo ella zarandeándolo por los hombros—. Es la única esperanza de vida que tiene Jean ahora.

—Agua ¡Fuego! —ordenó atropelladamente—. Necesitamos hervir agua. Necesitamos... Debemos... Tenemos que... Primero debemos...

—¡Eren, concéntrate! —le gritó Historia.

—Lo que debemos hacer, es quitar los perdigones que hay dentro de la herida y luego debemos cerrarla —dijo de a poco, como convenciéndose primero a sí mismo—. Pero no tenemos ni aguja ni hilo para coser la herida; así que la única opción es el fuego. —Eren se oía cada vez más seguro de sus palabras—. Necesitamos agua hervida, pero para eso necesitamos fuego.

—Muy bien —respondió la chica—. Yo me encargo del fuego, tú quédate con Jean.

Historia caminó hacían la otra habitación, hacia la chimenea. Dentro de ésta, había aun un par de leños a medio quemar, pero eran insuficientes, así que ella quitó los recortes que decoraban las paredes, pinturas de paisajes sobre papel, y los colocó entre los leños. Pero ellos necesitaban un fuego grande para hacer hervir el agua lo más pronto posible, así que ayudada de sus espadas, cortó una de las sillas hasta hacerla astillas; la madera seca ardería sin ningún problema.

—Un momento —la interrumpió Eren—. Tal vez no es lo mejor encender el fuego. Podríamos llamar la atención de alguien.

—Las únicas personas que quedan con vida y a quienes podríamos llamar su atención, es la Legión de Reconocimiento —respondió Historia—. Ya no quedan más traidores, Strauss era el último de ellos, el mismo me lo dijo. Jean y tú se encargaron de Viktor, Morgan y Rebeka, mientras que Levi y Mikasa mataron a los otros cuatro. —Su voz era absolutamente tranquila, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera de lo más común—. No hay ningún peligro, Eren. Además, este es un riesgo que debemos correr por la vida de Jean.

Historia afiló una espada con la otra, las chispas que saltaron producto del roce, encendieron el papel y en un par de minutos, había un fuego vivo dentro de la chimenea.

—Voy por agua, tú quédate con Jean —volvió a ordenarle a Eren.

El gran río que habían seguido como guía durante el trayecto, no pasaba cerca de la cabaña, pero un pequeño estero, que era un afluente del río, discurría a sólo un par de metros internado en el bosque. Hasta allá se dirigió Historia. Había tomado un par de cacerolas empolvadas, que aún había en la cabaña, y luego de lavarlas con esmero, volvió con agua fresca para hervir.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, Eren ya le había a sacado la improvisada venda que había hecho y examinaba la herida.

—Aún hay varios perdigones que nunca salieron de su cuerpo —dijo en cuanto la sintió llegar, pero sin mirarla—. Aunque es posible que haya más de los que saltan a la vista; escondidos entre la carne y la sangre. Creo que voy a tener que abrir la herida para sacar todos los perdigones antes de cerrarla.

—Está bien, ¿qué necesitas para hacer eso?

—Cuchillas. Creo que podemos utilizar las espadas, pero hay que esterilizarlas antes con las llamas.

—Está bien, yo lo haré —dijo Historia.

Puso una de las ollas directo sobre las llamas, para que hirviera más rápido, y llevó la otra a Eren para que se lavara las manos. Sacó una de sus espadas y las pasó por las llamas un par de veces, sólo lo necesario para esterilizar la hoja.

—Toma. —Se la entregó a Eren en las manos—. Ya está lista.

La mano del chico no tembló, tampoco había dudas en su mirada. Hizo un corte sobre la herida; adelante y atrás. El cuerpo de Jean se movió mínimo; sólo un pequeño sobresalto instintivo, pero no despertó, ni hizo sonido alguno de queja. Metió dos dedos dentro de la herida, tanteando la frialdad del acero dentro del cuerpo de Jean; sacó un total de siete perdigones, cinco adelante y dos atrás. Cuando terminó, tenía las manos ensangrentadas hasta el antebrazo. Era demasiada sangre la que estaba perdiendo Jean, y eso lo hacía sudar frío.

—Ahora debemos cerrar la herida —susurró.

Historia volvió hacia la chimenea, y tomó la espada que había dejado calentando ahí, ahora estaba al rojo vivo. Cuando volvió con la espada en una mano y el agua hervida en la otra, Eren ya la esperaba. Había rasgado la camisa de Jean y después de empaparla en agua hirviendo, limpió los restos de sangre de la herida. Entre ambos aplicaron la espada caliente hasta que la carne quemada volvió a pegarse; el método más rápido que asemejaba una cicatrización. Jean se removió incomodo, un gesto de que aún seguía viviendo, pero no despertó.

Eren terminó el trabajo lavándole la herida y los restos de sangre de su cuerpo, luego usó los restos de la camisa como vendaje.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Historia.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

* * *

**_¡No se olviden de comentar! Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí._**

**_¡Besos!_**


	16. El miedo a la pérdida

**Hola linduras~**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Recuerden que sólo quedan un par de capítulos más, así que ya estamos llegando al final del fic.**

**Ya saben. Si leen, por favor déjenme un comentario. Son muy valiosos para mí y me ayudan a seguir creciendo como escritora xD**

* * *

**Capítulo XV: El miedo a la pérdida**

**.**

Eren no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado: si eran sólo minutos, u horas o incluso días. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con una de las manos de Jean entre las suyas, pero no parecía haber ninguna mejoría. Lo miraba fijo, tratando de leer cualquier gesto imperceptible en su rostro que le indicara que se estaba recuperando: algún cambio en la coloración de su piel pálida, algún parpadeo que le indicara que quería abrir los ojos, la respiración un poco más fuerte, cualquier cosa que le diera esperanzas, pero no había nada.

Historia estaba de pie frente a la chimenea; acercaba las manos al fuego para calentárselas y sus ojos estaban fijos en las llamas, en silencio, sola con sus pensamientos, al igual que él.

—¡Eren, son las tropas! —dijo la chica de pronto—. La Legión de Reconocimiento está aquí.

Se puso de pie de un salto y miró por la ventana que daba hacia el valle. Historia tenía razón, el grueso de las tropas se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. No estaban a kilómetros de distancia, estaban a unos cientos de metros.

Salió a la carrera de la cabaña y pudo ver que uno de los jinetes se había adelantado al grupo. Dio un par de pasos, lentos, desganados, con la mirada fija en el jinete que casi había reventado su montura por la sobre exigencia: era Levi. El hombre ni siquiera esperó a frenar su cabalgadura, se dejó caer al suelo de un salto cuando estuvo a un par de metros de Eren.

—Capitán...

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. La cabeza gacha, los hombros sacudiéndose con la intensidad del llanto. En ese instante, Levi hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su pecho; abrazándolo frente a las plenas tropas de la Legión.

Eren no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Había recostado la frente en el hombro de Levi, y la cercanía que había entre ambos hacía que pudiera sentir el aroma a menta que él siempre había tenido; era increíble cómo Levi siempre podía evocar la frescura y la pureza. Eren esbozó una sonrisa triste; qué pensamientos tan absurdos se le ocurrían en un momento como ese.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre. Su voz era igual de dura que siempre, pero había cierto toque de dulzura en ella, evidente sólo para alguien que lo conociera muy bien—. ¿Estás herido? Veo que tienes sangre.

—No es mi sangre —susurró Eren con voz desgarrada por el dolor—. Es Jean.

—¡Eren! —Alzó la cabeza cuando se oyó nombrar. El rostro de Mikasa era sólo un manchón, borroso debido a sus lágrimas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—No es su sangre, es la sangre de Jean. —La voz de Historia resonó a sus espaldas. Eren no supo en qué momento había llegado, así como tampoco sabía cuándo llegó hasta ellos el resto de las tropas—. Él está herido, está muy grave.

—¿Jean está herido? —La Mayor Hanji Zoe desmontó con cuidado y miró perpleja la situación. Eren estaba de rodillas en el césped, lloraba y tenía las manos ensangrentadas, pero la sangre ya se había secado sobre su piel; no era suya. Detrás, estaba de pie Historia Reiss, con una expresión ilegible en su pequeño rostro—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Le dispararon. Fue un impacto de escopeta. Creemos que no hubo ningún órgano interno dañado, porque el impacto fue más cerca del hombro que del pecho. Pero aun así, Jean estaba sangrando demasiado —explicó Historia—. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no sé si será suficiente.

—Yo iré a examinarlo —dijo Hanji al Comandante Smith. El hombre seguía aún sobre su montura; su mirada fría y dura observaba todo, evaluando la situación. Él sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y la mujer tomó sus alforjas y se encaminó a la cabaña.

Eren se puso de pie en cuanto la vio avanzar, claramente con la intensión de ir tras ella, pero el brazo de Levi en su codo, se lo impidió. Cuando giró el rostro para mirarlo, el hombre negó con la cabeza y movió los ojos en dirección al Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Necesitaremos de alguien que nos explique lo que ha pasado aquí —ordenó el Comandante con voz firme. Desmontó en medio de un movimiento suave y fluido, y se echó la capa a la espalda para tener libertad de movimiento con las manos.

Eren se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas, pero sólo consiguió mancharse el rostro de sangre.

—¿Quién le disparó a Kirschtein y cómo es que ustedes terminaron aquí? —El Comandante habló fuerte y claro.

—Él lo hizo para salvar a Eren. Se antepuso ante una bala que no le correspondía recibir —dijo Historia. La chica estaba tan tranquila y consciente, que Eren se sorprendió de oírla hablar; en parte esa herida de Jean era gracias a la traición de ella—. El líder de escuadrón Strauss vino hasta acá siguiendo a Eren —continuó ella—. Yo venía con él, creíamos que Eren estaba solo. Cuando por fin lo encontramos, Strauss le apuntó con su escopeta y disparó. Pero Jean salió de la nada, interceptando la bala y al final él fue quien terminó herido.

—Strauss. —Levi masticó el nombre—. No puedo creerlo, él es un tipo duro, duro de verdad ¡Cómo es que sobrevivieron a un combate contra Strauss! ¿Dónde está él? ¿Huyó cuando nos vio aparecer?

—Está muerto —dijo Eren con voz ronca—. Historia lo mató.

La perplejidad en el rostro de los soldados que los rodeaban era visible.

—¿Cómo que Reiss lo mató? —preguntó el Comandante; en su voz dura se oía la incredulidad—. Van a tener que explicarme cómo pasó eso.

Eren ladeó el cuello hacia la izquierda para mirar a la chica; por primera vez ella mostraba una expresión más allá de la calma aparente. Sus cejas se habían fruncido en un gesto de duda o temor; no lo supo con exactitud. No habló de inmediato, lo miró a los ojos para ver lo que él diría. Eren volvió la mirada a su Comandante antes de responder.

—Historia se hizo pasar por una traidora, y le hizo creer al líder de escuadrón Strauss que trabajaba con ellos, así se ganó la confianza de él. Cuando Strauss le dio la espalda segundos antes de apuntarme otra vez con su rifle, Historia lo mató.

El Capitán Levi los miró fijo y guardó silencio. El Comandante Smith se acarició la barbilla y bajó la mirada; estaba pensando concentradamente en algo, cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, sus ojos azules y fríos saltaron del rostro de Eren al de Historia.

—Llévenme hasta donde está su cadáver. Quiero inspeccionarlo todo —ordenó.

—Si me lo permite, Comandante —intervino Eren—. Yo prefiero volver a la cabaña. Quiero ver cómo está Jean. —La preocupación era palpable en su voz.

—Permiso denegado, soldado —respondió el Comandante—. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para ayudar en la mejoría a Kirschtein. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarlo ahora es Hanji; ella es su única esperanza.

Eren frunció el ceño, molesto. No le había gustado la idea de separarse de Jean, pero tampoco podía desobedecer al Comandante. Se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó con pasos rígidos hasta el bosque que se abría detrás de la cabaña. Historia caminaba a su lado y aprovechó el momento en que ambos se adelantaron al grupo para hablarle.

—Mentiste por mí —le dijo con su usual voz suave—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Nunca mentí, sólo dije la verdad.

—Esa no fue la verdad —replicó ella—. Yo tenía las intenciones de cumplir las órdenes de mi padre.

—Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo importante —dijo Eren en un susurro—. No importa lo que haya pasado, tú te arrepentiste. Además, si no fuera por ti, a esta hora yo y Jean estaríamos muertos. No quiero que te castiguen por algo que no has hecho. —Habló con firmeza.

—Quiero que me expliquen cómo llegaron todos ustedes aquí. —Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el Comandante Smith se les había acercado desde atrás.

Eren giró sólo el cuello para mirarlo, y respondió.

—Al momento del ataque en Roothmar, Jean y yo estábamos lejos de nuestro grupo, estábamos junto al río a esa hora. —Pasaron de largo hacia atrás de la cabaña y se escabulleron entre los matorrales bajos—. Cuando oímos la alarma, nos dirigimos a la carrera hacia nuestro punto de reunión, pero durante el trayecto nos vimos separados, así que yo llegué al edificio solo. Cuando por fin llegué a la sala de reuniones donde antes habían estado nuestros compañeros, ya no había nadie; lo único que encontré ahí fue un bulto en el suelo. Cuando me agaché para ver de qué se trataba, reconocí a Dubois. Justo en ese momento, fui atacado por la espalda.

»Alguien me golpeó en la nuca, pero aun así me defendí, cuando me di la vuelta para mirar de quien se trataba, reconocí al líder de escuadrón Viktor. Ambos luchamos, pero él logró darme una patada en el costado y de paso me quebró un par de costillas, cuando me agaché debido al golpe, alguien más me atacó por la espalda y me redujeron en el suelo.

»Me dijeron que ellos estaban tras de mí, que su misión era eliminarme a mí y sólo a mí. Y que mientras cumplieran esta misión, no tendrían por qué dañar a nadie más. —Eren hizo una pausa, habían llegado junto al cadáver de Strauss—. Me dijeron que eran varios y que ya tenían acorralados a Mikasa, Armin y el Capitán Levi, y que si yo me rendía, no sería necesario que los mataran. Así que lo hice, los dejé que me desarmaran y me preparé a morir, pero en ese instante un disparo se oyó a mis espaldas. Morgan, el traidor frente a mí, cayó cegado por el disparo de una de las señales de humo. En ese momento yo no sabía quién había disparado, sólo cuando lo oí hablar supe que había sido Jean. Él luchó contra Viktor y terminó venciéndolo. Gracias a él fui liberado.

»Cuando analizamos nuestras posibilidades, Jean dijo que lo mejor sería mantenerme lejos de la lucha y nos dirigimos hasta acá. —Eren se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba de frente a sus superiores; sólo habían ido Smith y Levi—. Sé que no estuvo bien, que debimos habernos quedado a luchar junto a nuestros compañeros, que tal vez pudimos haber evitado muchas muertes inútiles, pero lo que dijo Jean era cierto; ellos estaban tras de mí, y si me cogían, ninguna de las muertes de nuestros compañeros habría tenido sentido. Así que llegamos hasta acá con el plan de esperarlos, de esperar por las únicas personas en quien podíamos confiar: el Comandante Smith, la Mayor Hanji, el Capitán Levi, Mikasa y Armin, pero fuimos alcanzados antes por Strauss. El resto de la historia es como ya les dije: Strauss intentó matarme pero Jean me protegió con su vida, luego de eso Historia lo mató y aquí está. —Apuntó con la mano derecha el cadáver tirado entre el lodo y las hojas muertas.

Levi y el Comandante Smith se agacharon sobre el cadáver y estudiaron la escena con detención; tal vez tratando de ver si las huellas concordaban con el relato que acaban de oír.

—La decisión de Kirschtein fue muy acertada —dijo Levi al Comandante mientras se enderezaba—. Si no hubiera sido por él, este mocoso idiota se habría puesto a luchar como el imbécil impulsivo que es, y habría terminado muerto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el Comandante—. El soldado Kirschtein cumplió con sus órdenes. La misión que tenía el Equipo de Operaciones Especiales era proteger por sobre todo, la vida de Eren Jaeger.

—Ninguno de ustedes debió haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con un hombre así. —Los ojos grises y astutos de Levi estaban fijos en el cadáver de Strauss—. Él era un soldado duro, incluso yo lo admiraba. Ninguno de ustedes, mocosos, habría tenido la más mínima posibilidad en una lucha abierta contra él.

Tanto Eren como Historia tenían la cabeza baja; ambos sabían que era verdad, todos conocían la reputación de ese hombre. No sólo él, también Rebeka y Viktor. Al parecer todos los traidores eran de los líderes más renombrados de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Por eso su traición dolía tanto.

—Ahora es mejor que vayamos a ver cómo sigue Kirschtein —ordenó el Comandante.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Jean seguía tendido en el lecho, tan inmóvil como antes, a Eren le pareció incluso más pálido que antes. Hanji le había inyectado algunos antibióticos y le había limpiado apropiadamente la herida, reemplazando las mugrosas vendas por uno esterilizado.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con voz dura el Comandante.

—Los chicos tenían razón —respondió ella. Se puso de pie y cubrió a Jean con la capa hasta el pecho para darle calor y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar al Comandante a los ojos—. El disparo no hirió ningún órgano, pero aun así, ha perdido mucha sangre. —Negó con la cabeza, su mirada se veía preocupada—. Yo no me atrevería a establecer ningún diagnóstico por ahora, sólo nos queda esperar.

—No podemos esperar aquí —dijo Levi.

—Tienes razón —acordó el Comandante—. No podemos esperar a que se recupere aquí, debemos volver a la seguridad de las murallas cuanto antes. El número de nuestras tropas terminará atrayendo la presencia de los Titanes y seremos atacados, eso implicaría la pérdida segura de soldado Kirschtein junto a muchos otros más.

—¡Pero no podemos moverlo en estas condiciones! —protestó Eren, casi indignado—. Está malherido, si lo transportamos ahora, es posible que muera en el trayecto.

—Es verdad. Pero si no lo transportamos, su muerte es segura. —La voz de Levi había sido firme y dura.

Eren arrugó el ceño y desvió la mirada, se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Jean y se agachó a su lado. Hanji le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló con voz suave, tal vez tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

—Ellos tienen razón, este es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.

—¿Y qué pasará si los Titanes nos atacan durante el trayecto de regreso a la muralla Rose? —preguntó Eren con la voz apretada por las lágrimas contenidas—. Dejarán a Jean atrás, ¿verdad? —Giró el cuello para pasear su mirada de Levi a Smith—. Así como hicieron antes con los cadáveres de nuestros camaradas.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la cabaña. Era verdad, el cuerpo de Jean tendría que ser transportado dentro de uno de los carromatos; mucho más lentos que los caballos. Si es que eran atacados en algún punto del trayecto, lo más probable era que se diera la orden de abandonar a los muertos y heridos. Eren lo sabía y ese era su peor temor.

—Es un riesgo que debemos correr —dijo el Comandante Smith.

Esas palabras fueron como una sentencia para Eren: sintió que su pecho era desgarrado por el dolor, que su corazón era apretado por una mano invisible y estrujado hasta quitarle todo el aire del cuerpo; el malestar, aunque no era físico, era insoportable.


	17. El calor de las sábanas blancas

_¡Hola! Mis linduras, este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Pero el próximo martes subiré un epílogo de la historia._

_Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado._

_No se olviden de pasarse a comentar. Una opinión siempre es valiosa y será bien recibida xD_

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: El calor de las sábanas blancas**

**.**

Cuando despertó, sintió su cuerpo caliente, demasiado caliente para ser normal; debía tener fiebre. Trató de moverse y al instante sintió una punzada de dolor en el hombro izquierdo que le impidió hasta respirar; era un dolor agudo que le atravesaba el cuerpo. Cuando quiso abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que sus párpados pesados se lo impedían.

—¿Jean? —preguntó una voz al lado suyo.

Su cerebro febril pensó rápido; sabía que conocía esa voz suave, era Armin. El chico le pasó una mano por la frente, seguramente tratando de tomarle la temperatura, y como le encontró la temperatura alta, pronto reemplazó su mano por un paño frío.

—¿Jean, estás despierto? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eren... —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar. El dolor que sintió al hablar había sido como un desgarro en la garganta. El ramalazo que sentía era insoportable: le dolía hablar, le dolía respirar, le dolía todo...

—Eren está bien, no te preocupes —dijo Armin—. No está aquí porque justo ahora está descansando; Mikasa lo llevó a la fuerza a su cuarto para que durmiera un poco, porque ha estado todo el tiempo a tu lado, esperando a que despiertes —explicó—. Sólo se apartaba de tu lado para los cientos de reuniones en los que han estado todos los líderes, Eren incluido, después de lo que pasó en Roothmar. Y bueno, esta es de las pocas veces que logramos que se fuera a su cuarto a dormir. Ahora debe estar descansando, pero está bien, no te preocupes.

El cerebro de Jean empezó a agudizarse de a poco, volvía a ser astuto, analítico, y recordó lo que había pasado: la traición de muchos de sus superiores, el disparo que había recibido y el peligro en que había estado Eren. Armin decía que estaba bien, pero a él no le constaba.

—Eren… —volvió a susurrar con voz cada vez más débil.

—Realmente quieres verlo... —susurró Armin. Jean sólo tuvo una visión fugaz y borrosa de su rostro entre preocupado y afable, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, sólo logró tres parpadeos rápidos, y luego sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar—. Está bien, iré a su cuarto a traerlo, no me tardo.

Escuchó cómo Armin se ponía de pie y se alejaba, haciendo que los tablones de madera del piso crujieran bajo su peso. Abrió la puerta, que emitió un chirrido suave, porque había sido abierta con delicadeza. Estuvo ausente unos minutos, no supo cuántos con exactitud, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, estaba vez azotándose contra la pared. Aunque no había abierto los ojos, Jean supo por ese gesto impulsivo, que se trataba de Eren.

Lo sintió arrodillarse en la cama, junto a él, antes de tomarle la mano. Su calidez le traspasó la piel.

—Jean... ¿estás despierto? —le preguntó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Aun veía borroso, pero ahí estaba Eren; sus ojos turquesa estaban acuosos de lágrimas, pero sonreía, se veía encantador cuando se reía.

—Eren... —susurró, y sus párpados traidores volvieron a cerrarse, quitándole la vista de Eren; el chico más turbador que alguna vez había conocido.

—Estaba tan asustado por ti, creí que no volverías a despertar nunca. Han pasado tres semanas desde que te dispararon —le explicó.

—¿Estás bien? —logró articular con dificultad.

Luchó otra vez contra sus párpados: uno, dos, tres, sólo en el cuarto intento logró mantener los ojos abiertos. Su visión ya no era tan borrosa, podía ver la sonrisa de Eren con claridad; no había sufrido ni un rasguño después de que lo hirieron.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Eren asintiendo también con la cabeza—. Todo gracias a ti.

—Me alegro —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—El único que ha estado en peligro eres tú, Jean. Creí que tendría que morir para ir a darte patadas en el culo por haber roto nuestra promesa —bromeó.

—Yo nunca rompería una promesa contigo, gatito —respondió.

Eren sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez se agachó en la cama hasta capturarle los labios con la boca. El contacto arrojó una ola de calor a sus labios, bajó por su pecho y se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Un contacto mínimo que lo hizo sentir vivo. Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo débil, y con dificultad, levantó la mano derecha y la usó para acariciarle el rostro a Eren. Necesitaba con desesperación asegurarse que el chico estaba bien, que eso no era un sueño; enredó los dedos en su cabello castaño y suave.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Eren.

—A mí me alegra más que tú estés bien, Jean.

Le sonrió de vuelta y dejó que su mirada se perdiera más allá del rostro de Eren. Reconoció las vigas de roble del techo, los muros de piedra y el viejo mobiliario; estaba dentro de su cuarto, esa cama tibia, esas sabanas cálidas, eran las suyas. Estaba en el castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero, ¿eso era posible?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estamos... Dónde estamos? —preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo, forzando a su cerebro a pensar con rapidez.

—Estamos en el castillo. Estamos seguros, Jean, no te preocupes.

—¿En el castillo? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y el conde?

Las dudas lo impactaron como una bofetada directa en la mejilla. Estaba tan confundido, aun temiendo por la vida de Eren, que trató de incorporarse, desesperado, pero el dolor agudo que le atravesó el hombro, lo hizo soltar un quejido y cerrar los ojos; el dolor que sintió fue insoportable.

—Jean, tranquilo. —Eren le puso una mano en el pecho y lo recostó otra vez—. No te muevas.

—Debes mantenerte quieto, Jean —ordenó Armin—. La Mayor Hanji te trató las heridas lo mejor que pudo. Por suerte fue una herida limpia que entró y salió, sin producir mayor daño. Un par de huesos rotos cerca del hombro, pero el yeso que te pusimos hará que con suerte, los huesos se suelden, sin dejar secuelas del impacto de bala que sufriste. —Mientras escuchaba la explicación de Armin, Jean se dio cuenta que la venda que tenía sobre el hombro había sido endurecida y ahora le ayudaba a tenerlo fijo—. Pero para eso, debes descansar adecuadamente —terminó.

Jean soltó un suspiro hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos; le ardían y la luz radiante del mediodía le molestaba, tal vez debido a que estuvo mucho tiempo dormido.

—¿Quieres algo? —le preguntó Armin. Jean abrió los ojos, y lo vio asomado hacia su cama; había preocupación en su mirada.

—Agua. —Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía. Sus labios estaban resecos, su garganta rasposa y su estómago vacío.

Armin caminó hasta el mueble de la ropa, encima había una jarra de loza blanca y un vaso de vidrio. Llenó de agua fresca el vaso y se lo trajo de vuelta, pero antes de poder dárselo, Eren lo interceptó y le quitó el vaso de las manos. El chico tuvo que levantarle la cabeza para ayudarlo a beber, pero debido a la posición, un poco de agua resbaló por las comisuras de su boca y empapó la almohada.

—Gracias —susurró. El agua fresca había bajado por su garganta, humedeciéndola; ya no le dolía tanto al hablar.

—Te hemos estado alimentando con miel diluida en agua —le contó Armin—, como has estado inconsciente todo este tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Estaba desorientado aún, su cerebro no terminaba de funcionar con la celeridad que a él le habría gustado.

—Han pasado tres semanas —le respondió Eren.

—Tres semanas...

—Ya había empezado a perder las esperanzas de recuperarte —susurró Eren. Su voz y su mirada eran tristes—. Me diste un susto de muerte, idiota.

—Cuéntame qué pasó —volvió a pedir.

—Luego de que Strauss te disparara, Historia lo mató.

—¿Que? —Jean lo miró desconcertado—. Pero si Historia estaba con él, era otra más del grupo de traidores.

—No, no era una traidora, sólo se hizo pasar por una para ganarse la confianza de Strauss —mintió—. Pero bueno, luego que ella lo mató, entre los dos curamos tus heridas. Al rato llegaron el resto de las tropas. El Comandante Smith decidió que debíamos trasladarte. El camino de regreso fue complicado; fuimos atacados por varios Titanes, así que me tuve transformar para destruirlos a todos sin arriesgar nuevas bajas. También fui yo quien capturó los dos especímenes que había pedido el conde.

»Cuando él nos vio llegar al castillo con los dos Titanes, conmigo vivo y con todos sus traidores muertos, no supo qué decir. ¡Quedó mudo de la impresión! Pero el Comandante Smith no le dejó saber que habíamos descubierto su traición. Le dijo que habíamos tenido un imprevisto, que habíamos sido atacados antes de llegar a Roothmar y que debido a ello, habíamos perdido a muchos importantes miembros. El Comandante le entregó una lista con los soldados caídos en batalla, dentro de la que estaban todos sus traidores. Así que por parte del conde, él no tiene idea de que sus intenciones fueron descubiertas.

—¿Y renunció a sus intenciones de matarte así nada más?

—Estuvo aquí un par de semanas, estudiando a los Titanes, pero pronto se aburrió; todo había sido una pantalla, nunca estuvo interesado en saber sobre la naturaleza de las bestias. Se marchó resguardado por su comitiva de la Policía Militar hace menos de diez días.

—El Comandante Smith y el Capitán Levi tomaron todas las precauciones para mantener a Eren a salvo —intervino Armin—. Como es lógico, ahora existe mucho temor de un nuevo atentado contra la vida de Eren, incluso aquí. Así que ha estado acompañado todo el tiempo; el Capitán Levi o Mikasa se encargan de cuidarlo.

—Me queda claro, pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? De ahora en adelante, quiero decir.

—Ya sabemos que no podemos confiar en nadie más —respondió Armin—. El Comandante Smith planea jugar una estrategia de doble cara: aparentando desconocimiento de las intenciones de los burgueses de Sina, pero tomando todos los resguardos para que una situación así no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Así, la próxima vez que intenten algo —intervino Eren—, estaremos preparados.

—Eso suena típico del Comandante Smith.

Con el pulgar, Eren delineó los labios de Jean en una caricia suave antes de capturárselos con la boca. Se perdieron cada uno en el otro: en los labios, en las manos, en el sabor, en el olor, en todo.

—Te extrañé mucho, Jean —Eren susurró contra sus labios y lo volvió a besar, suave. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la tos de Armin; el chico estaba incómodo.

—Voy a ir a informar a la Mayor Hanji que has despertado —les dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó Jean. Eren sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Ahora lo sabe.

—¡Hey! No podemos ser así de despreocupados —dijo Jean; miraba los ojos profundos de Eren con el ceño apretado en un gesto de preocupación—. Armin es nuestro amigo y es alguien de confianza, pero lo que hay entre tú y yo no es algo que pueda saber todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —respondió Eren, riendo suave. Con la yema de los dedos delineó la pequeña cicatriz que había quedado en la barbilla de Jean—. Hasta ahora, los que lo saben con seguridad son Levi y Hanji, y después de esto, Armin. Mikasa creo que lo sospecha, pero no sabe nada con seguridad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No planeo que nadie más se entere.

—Bien. —Jean le tomó la mano y le acarició los dedos con suavidad; sus ojos estaban fijos en los dedos largos de Eren—. No lo digo porque me avergüence de ti o algo por el estilo —dijo de pronto, levantando la mirada de golpe—. Puede ser peligroso. Nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar la gente a una noticia así.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Se miraron a los ojos por minutos, reconociéndose mutuamente. Parecía un milagro que ambos hubieran sobrevivido y ahora tenían la esperanza de un futuro, juntos.

Jean, levantó el brazo derecho con dificultad y lo usó para rodear la cintura de Eren, lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que el chico quedó reposando sobre su pecho.

—Extrañé tanto tu olor… —susurró hundiendo la nariz en los cabellos castaños de Eren.

—Yo extrañé tus besos.

Tuvieron un par de minutos para compartir una mirada cómplice, antes de ser interrumpidos.

La puerta fue tocada con suavidad. Eren se separó de él y caminó hasta abrirla. La primera en entrar fue Hanji, casi corriendo y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. A ella, la siguieron el Comandante Smith, que lo miró con una mezcla de mirada serena y sonrisa mínima, y finalmente entró el Capitán Levi, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—¡Jean! Qué alegría que estés despierto —dijo Hanji, alegre. La mujer se le acercó y empezó a inspeccionarlo: le revisó los ojos, le hizo abrir la boca, le tomó la temperatura—. Pareces estar recuperado. ¡A ver! Mueve el brazo —le ordenó. Jean aún no podía levantar el brazo por el dolor que esto provocaba en su hombro, pero movió cada uno de los dedos y abrió y cerró la mano—. Parece ser que no quedaste con ninguna secuela que implique la movilidad de tu brazo izquierdo.

—Aún me duele mucho el hombro —contó. Paseó la mirada de la mujer, hasta el resto de sus superiores; Eren y Armin estaban junto a la puerta—. Pero supongo que se me pasará en cuanto la herida sane por completo.

—Probablemente el dolor nunca se vaya del todo —le explicó la mujer—. Se sabe de casos de gente que ha recibido disparos con consecuentes huesos dañados, y sufren de dolores permanentes, sobre todo a causa del frío.

—Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar. —Jean sonrió afable. Intentó encogerse de hombros, en un gesto natural, pero sólo consiguió mover el hombro sano—. En todo caso, es un precio barato a cambio de una vida.

—Tiene razón, Kirschtein —dijo Smith; su voz era tan dura como siempre—. Su comportamiento fue ejemplar, incluso se podría decir que fue extraordinario. No todos podrían haber actuado con tanta lucidez bajo una situación como la que vivimos en Roothmar.

—Lo único que hice fue cumplir con mis órdenes, señor —respondió, solemne—. La misión del Equipo de Operaciones Especiales era mantener con vida a Eren, aunque esto nos costara la vida.

—Tiene razón, Kirschtein —dijo Smith—. Sin embargo, usted mejor que nadie sabe que no todos son capaces de cumplir con lo que les ha sido encomendado. Los soldados sólo siguen órdenes, no tienen derecho a tomar decisiones, pero bajo circunstancias límite, puede darse en caso que no cumplan con su deber. —Smith y Levi, ambos de pie al costado de su cama, lo miraron impasibles—. Fue muy acertado haber incluido a un soldado como tú en el equipo. Aun me pregunto si fue sólo cosa de suerte que Levi haya decidido nombrarte.

—No fue suerte —dijo Levi. Era la primera intervención que hacía, hasta el momento se había limitado a mirarlo fijo, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared—. Yo sabía que Kirschtein era el soldado más indicado para cumplir la misión de mantener a Eren con vida, incluso más calificado que yo.

Con esta declaración, todos ladearon el cuello para mirar a Levi, extrañados.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Smith verbalizó la pregunta que se hacían todos.

—Es sólo una intuición —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre he sabido leer a las personas por su mirada. Kirschtein tenía la mirada adecuada.

Jean no supo con certeza qué era lo que estaba intentando decir Levi, así que sólo bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, al igual que el resto de los presentes en la habitación.

—Sugiero que nos marchemos ya y dejemos a Jean descansar. —Hanji soltó un suspiro amplio—. Todavía tiene que reponer sus fuerzas. —Caminó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta, pero antes de perderse en el pasillo, giró el cuello para mirar a Jean—. Voy a mandar a alguien que te traiga una comida de verdad. Supongo que después de semanas sin comer, ya lo extrañas.

—¡Yo puedo ir por ella! —dijo Eren: si iba por la comida, tendría una excusa para estar más tiempo con Jean—. Sasha está en la cocina hoy, así que apuesto a que es un buen almuerzo.

—Bien —aceptó el Comandante Smith con un movimiento de cabeza—. Descanse, soldado Kirschtein. Esperamos su completa recuperación prontamente.

Todos se encaminaron a la salida, el último era Levi, pero el hombre no salió de su dormitorio, se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras los demás y darse la vuelta para ver a Jean; inspeccionándolo con sus fríos ojos grises.

—¿Capitán? —le preguntó, intrigado—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Quieres saber por qué te sugerí a ti como miembro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales? —dijo Levi sin previo aviso—. Es porque ese día, cuando vi la forma en que lo mirabas, supe que tú estabas dispuesto a morir por él.

Aunque Levi no había mencionado nombre alguno, ambos sabían que estaba hablando de Eren. Jean guardó silencio, no había nada que pudiera decir.

—Yo a Eren lo amé —reconoció Levi. Su voz átona se oía extrañamente suave—. Lo amé muchísimo, pero yo no podría protegerlo de la forma en que lo haces tú. ¡No sólo como soldado! Lo que quiero decir es que tú puedes darle lo que necesita. —Levi desvió la vista hacia la ventana; había cierta melancolía en su mirada—. Así que ámalo, ámalo de la forma en que yo nunca pude hacerlo y que él necesita.

Jean lo miró atónito por varios segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar a una petición tan imprevista como esa, hasta que finalmente sólo pudo responder con la verdad.

—Sí, señor.


	18. Epílogo

Llegó la hora de decir adiós. Debo dar las gracias a todas las chicas que me acompañaron en esta aventura comentando siempre, capítuo a capítulo: Ariyass, KpinklsLove y Vegara Allazen

Con este fic digo adiós al fandom, no creo volver a incursionar aquí, a pesar de amar a esta pareja. ¡Viva el Jeren!

Espero que nadie se espante con este epílogo, porque tiene una sorpresa de tamaños desproporcionados… Pero ¡Tenía que despedirme a lo rockstar!

* * *

**Epílogo**

.

.

Jean se subió la capucha de la capa larga de invierno y se detuvo en la bifurcación del pasillo para mirar a sus espaldas, asegurándose que nadie lo seguía. Era una noche sofocante de verano, y la gruesa capa que llevaba puesta lo hacía sudar; por suerte sólo llevaba una delgada camisa bajo ésta. Aunque era preferible esa pequeña incomodidad a dejar que lo descubrieran escabulléndose en mitad de la noche del castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Cruzó el patio que a esas horas estaba desierto, pero caminó bajo el alero que le daba la sombra de la muralla externa. Llegó a una de las puertas laterales del castillo, una entrada tan pequeña que nadie se molestaba en asignar guardias para flanquearla y que estaba alejada de las rutas de los patrulleros; después del ataque de los traidores a Eren, el Comandante Smith mantenía una guardia permanente dentro del castillo.

Atravesó la pequeña puerta de madera y después de caminar unos metros, estuvo metido en medio del denso bosque de pinos que rodeaba el castillo. Sólo cuando estuvo resguardado por la oscuridad del millar de árboles viejos y torcidos que se cernían sobre su cabeza, Jean se permitió bajar la guardia y se quitó la asfixiante capa de encima. Podía parecer excesivo tanto resguardo, pero sabía de antemano que dentro de una institución militar nunca sería bien vista una relación como la suya; además de estar consciente de que estaba violando un par de reglas importantes, sobre todo en lo concerniente a la seguridad de Eren Jaeger, la esperanza de la humanidad.

Caminaba a paso vivo, guiándose a la perfección en la oscuridad del bosque, tal vez porque había hecho ese trayecto demasiadas veces y ya se sabía el camino de memoria, pero esa noche tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

Esa noche, si todo resultaba como había planeado, marcaría un antes y un después en su relación con Eren. Ambos estaban bien, trataban de vivir con la mayor normalidad, sobrellevando los entrenamientos, las misiones, las estrategias y traiciones propias de su vida como soldados. En esa vida, aun eran un par de mocosos que seguían peleando sin razón, pero por las noches, cuando nadie más los veía, dejaban las discusiones de lado para reemplazarlas por besos, caricias y gemidos.

Estaban juntos ahora, seguros de que sus vidas estaban unidas por un mismo sentimiento, pero Jean sabía que hacía falta algo para que la unión fuera total.

Aunque Eren nunca había dicho nada al respecto, Jean sabía que Marco seguía siento un fantasma en su relación; el último obstáculo que quedaba por salvar. Era distinto a lo que había significado Levi entre ellos. Ahora Jean lo entendía, porque al verlos juntos, trabajando, entrenando, practicando e incluso en batalla, sabía que entre Eren y el Capitán Levi había cariño y respeto. Pero Marco no estaba ahí, vivía atemporal y etéreo en sus pensamientos; idealizado e irremplazable.

Jean sabía, sentía, que Eren creía luchar contra un fantasma y que incluso se había resignado a ser un simple reemplazo. Por eso, Jean había planeado dejarle claro lo que él significaba en su vida; no sólo con palabras, sino con acciones.

Llegó a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, el lugar que siempre usaban como punto de encuentro, Eren ya estaba ahí. A pesar de todas las molestias que él se había tomado para pasar desapercibido, Eren no se había molestado en ocultarse lo más mínimo, e incluso ahora lo esperada silbando tranquilo, sentado en el césped en camiseta. Jean soltó un suspiro al verlo, ese chico iba a ser un idiota despreocupado toda su vida.

—Ya estás aquí —dijo Jean saliendo de la protección que le daban los árboles y caminando hacia él.

—¡Llegas tarde, imbécil! —respondió Eren. Rodó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie—. Me citaste aquí y llegas más de media hora tarde.

—Lo siento, me costó poder salir del castillo. A diferencia tuya, yo sí me aseguré que nadie me viera.

—¡Qué más da! —Eren se encogió de hombros; como siempre, le bajó el perfil a su descuido—. Pero dime, ¿qué querías decirme? Cuando me hablaste de pasada hoy en el desayuno no alcancé a entenderte.

—Quiero hablar algo serio contigo, Eren —dijo. El castaño debió notar la rigidez de su voz porque lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Lo que te quiero decir es muy importante, pero antes necesito que me acompañes.

—Está bien.

—Vamos. —Jean le tendió la mano derecha y Eren entrelazó sus dedos.

Jean volvió a internarse entre el bosque de pinos y ambos quedaronprotegidos por la oscuridad y refugio que les ofrecían los árboles. En un sector plano del terreno, Jean extendió la capa, que llevaba colgando del hombro, como si se tratara de una manta e instó a Eren a sentarse en ella.

Jean carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Confías en mí, Eren?

—Con mi vida.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Maldita sea, sí! —respondió Eren, exasperado con tanto misterio—. ¿Qué rayos pasa?

—Yo muy pocas veces he dicho "te amo". De hecho, sólo a ti.

—Mentiroso…

—Yo nunca creí que Marco pudiera morir —dijo Jean, ignorando la réplica de Eren—. Creí que lo tendría a mi lado siempre. Por eso nunca fui capaz de decirle que lo amaba, aunque lo amé con todo el corazón.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? —Eren estaba molesto; sabía de los sentimientos de Jean por Marco, no era necesario que se los estuviera recordando.

—Porque aunque tú eres el único a quien le he dicho abiertamente lo que siento, creo que eso jamás a va ser suficiente para que creas cuán grande es lo que siento por ti. Creo que en tu mente, te has negado a creer que la forma en que yo te amo, gatito, es incomparable con cualquier otro sentimiento que haya tenido antes o que vaya a tener después. —Jean hizo una pausa, Eren lo miraba perplejo—. Quiero darte algo que nunca le he dado a otro hombre, ni siquiera a Marco. —Suspiró hondo; estaba nervioso—. Así como tú eres mío, Eren, yo también quiero ser tuyo; sólo y enteramente tuyo.

—Tú… —Eren parpadeó; estaba mudo de la impresión—. Tú quieres que yo…

—Sí, Eren —respondió firme—. Es el único regalo que puedo darte que no le he dado a otro hombre. Tú ya tienes mi corazón, pero quiero que tomes también mi cuerpo.

Eren tragó duro, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la propuesta de Jean; todo había sido demasiado imprevisto, nunca se había imaginado siquiera una situación como esa. Y no pudo evitar que una punzada de miedo le recorriera la espina dorsal; a lo que se enfrentaba era totalmente nuevo.

—Pero yo… no sé… Nunca he hecho algo así —dijo algo avergonzado, aunque sin saber bien el porqué.

—Entonces lo descubriremos juntos. ¿No te parece? —Jean lo tomó de la mano y le besó uno a uno los nudillos.

—Jean, yo… —Eren dudó—. No quiero que hagas esto sólo para demostrarme que me quieres. Yo creo que…

—¡No lo hago sólo por eso! —lo interrumpió Jean—. Lo hago porque contigo lo quiero todo. No me basta con experimentar un lado del amor, sino que quiero amarte completamente, con todo lo que ello involucra. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Eren, quizá estaba más asustado que él—. ¿Tú estás dispuesto a amarme por completo?

—Idiota… —susurró—. Sabes bien que sí.

—Eso me basta, gatito.

Jean tomó a Eren de la barbilla y lo besó, lento y pausado, tomándose el tiempo de reconocer cada centímetro de la boca más deliciosa que había probado en la vida. En cierto modo sentía que esa sería como la primera de vez de ambos, que la magnitud de la entrega a la que se estaban sometiendo, sería imborrable, pero eso era justo lo que él buscaba.

—Traje algo para ayudarnos. —Jean se despegó de la boca de Eren y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta sacar una pequeña botellita de aceite—. ¿Qué te parece?

Eren soltó una carcajada y tomó la botellita de manos de Jean, pero la dejó sobre la manta.

—¿Así que tienes miedo de que sea muy rudo contigo? —preguntó con la sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jean y lo empujó.

—¡Y cómo no tenerlo! —protestó Jean dejándose caer de espaldas en la manta—. Tú eres salvaje cuando yo te tomo, no puedo ni imaginar lo que pasará ahora.

—¡Ya cállate! —Eren le selló los labios con un nuevo beso, pero Jean pudo sentir sus labios estirados aun en una sonrisa. Le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa y recorrió con ambas manos el pecho escultural. Cuando se despegó de su boca, Jean se alzó para terminar de quitarse la prenda— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que te quedan estas cicatrices? —preguntó delineando con los dedos el corte abultado en el hombro izquierdo y luego la finísima línea en su barbilla.

—Son las huellas que ha dejado en mi cuerpo tu amor —respondió Jean con una sonrisa de lado. Subió con ambas manos por los costados del cuerpo de Eren, recorriendo la suave piel trigueña hasta sacarle la camiseta—. Las llevo con orgullo.

—¡No seas idiota!

—Ya basta de charlas, o vas a hacer que me arrepienta.

—¡Eso, ni de broma! —Eren empujó con la palma de la mano el pecho de Jean, hasta que quedó nuevamente de espaldas en la manta.

Eren se inclinó hacia adelante y le lamió una de las tetillas, endureciéndola al instante. Bajó repartiendo besos y lamidas por todo el torso de Jean, hasta topar con la tela del pantalón. Se puso de rodillas para poder terminar de desvestirlo, y cuando lo tuvo nuevamente a su merced, atacó sin previo aviso su miembro.

Jean jadeó por el sobresalto que le provocó esta acción. Se sentía tan bien ser recibido por la boca cálida y húmeda de Eren, que no fue consciente del momento en que su pelvis empezó a moverse por voluntad propia, empujándose contra el paladar del chico. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y embistió contra su boca, Eren lo recibió con los labios apretados, succionándolo con fuerza.

Jean estaba tan concentrado en el placer, que no sintió en qué momento Eren abrió la botella de aceite y se dirigió hasta su entrada, sino hasta que lo sintió acariciarle los testículos con un líquido viscoso y frío en la mano. Los dedos de Eren bajaron lento, delineando la separación entre sus glúteos, hasta dibujar círculos sobre su entrada; todo sin dejar de succionarle el miembro.

Jean tembló bajo todas las sensaciones que lo embargaron; todo era muy diferente al placer al que estaba acostumbrado, pero a la vez se sentía bien. Eren introdujo el primer dedo, causándole un leve respingo.

—Tranquilo, será incómodo al principio, pero te acostumbrarás —le avisó. Volvió a succionarle el miembro con la boca y a mover un dedo con suavidad contra su interior.

—Esto… —Jean suspiró hondo y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, soldando un jadeo prolongado—. Se siente bien… —Sintió como los labios de Eren se estiraban en una sonrisa contra la piel de su miembro.

—Y sólo estoy empezando…

Eren se separó de su miembro y volvió a coger la botellita de aceite, esta vez vació una pequeña cantidad directo en su entrada. El líquido frío hizo estremecer a Jean, pero eso no fue nada comparado con sentir dos dedos de Eren moviéndose contra su la sensación, le tomó el miembro con la otra mano y la movió con suavidad, deslizándose de arriba abajo. Jean jadeó aferrado con ambas manos a la manta.

Eren sabía por experiencia propia que debía preparar adecuadamente a Jean para recibirlo, para que sintiera placer y no dolor. Trató de ser paciente, pero su excitación iba en aumento y sentía que su miembro iba a explotar de necesidad insatisfecha de un momento a otro. Se separó del cuerpo de Jean sólo unos instantes para terminar de desnudarse, pero al momento de sacar los dedos de su interior, éste soltó un gemido de protesta.

—Sólo voy a terminar de quitarme la ropa. —Eren sonrió de lado—. En un momento estoy contigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de desvestirse por completo, Jean se incorporó en la manta y lo besó con una fuerza brutal; con una pasión desesperada. Su lengua le penetró la boca y se movió con fuerza en su interior, mientras que los breves momentos que se alejaba para recuperar el aliento, los aprovechaba para morderle los labios.

—No puedo esperar más —dijo Jean. Se dejó caer otra vez de espaldas en la manta, arrastrando con él a Eren, quien a duras penas terminó de sacarse el pantalón—. Te quiero dentro de mí, gatito.

—No seas tan ansioso, idiota —susurró Eren apoyando el peso en uno de sus brazos, el otro lo llevó a la entrada de Jean nuevamente y esta vez introdujo dos dedos de golpe en su interior—. Debo terminar de prepararte para no hacerte daño. —Sus dedos se movieron haciendo tijeras.

—Eren… ¿te das cuenta que no soy ninguna mujercita delicada, verdad?

Eren rio y volvió a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, tal vez Jean tenía razón y estaba exagerando con tanta precaución. Tomó la botella de aceite y usó un poco del líquido para prepararse a sí mismo. Se sentía tan duro y necesitado, que apenas podía contener las ansias de liberarse dentro del cuerpo de Jean; esa sola idea lo calentaba.

Incapaz de esperar por nada más, Eren se ubicó entre las piernas de Jean y se deslizó lento. Era muy difícil, tuvo que requerir de mucha fuerza para introducir la mitad de su miembro. El cuerpo de Jean se puso rígido, se sostuvo de sus antebrazos con ambas manos, enterrándole los dedos en la piel. Tenía la mandíbula tensa por los dientes apretados, conteniendo el grito de dolor.

—Debes relajarte —jadeó Eren contra su oído. Estaba tan estrecho que la sensación de estar ahí fue abrumadora—. Si no, terminaré haciéndote daño.

Jean le pasó uno de los brazos por el cuello y lo jaló confuerza hacia su boca, ésta ya lo esperaba abierta y con la punta de la lengua afuera. Eren entendió que aunque le dolía, Jean también estaba muy excitado; estaba abrumado por la pasión del momento.

Eren, que sabía exactamente qué se sentía en una situación como esa, apoyó todo su peso en el antebrazo izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha se perdió entre los vientres de ambos. Estimuló el miembro de Jean, moviéndose rápido y fuerte, deslizándose a todo lo largo, y pronto sintió cómo las paredes de su cuerpo empezaban a ceder; la presión con que lo envolvían ya no era tan fuerte, porque se había relajado. Volvió a empujar con la pelvis y esta vez sintió que lo llenaba por completo.

Trató de detenerse unos instantes y esperar a que Jean se adaptara a la intromisión, pero cuando éste le pasó las piernas por las caderas, fue demasiada estimulación. Volvió a embestir, siempre con dificultad por lo estrecho del canal, deslizándose lento, con movimientos cortos pero parejos. Jean gemía contra su boca, ahogando ahí los sonidos de su pasión.

Eren estaba al borde del orgasmo, de hecho sintió que se correría con el sólo estímulo de entrar en un pasaje tan estrecho como el de Jean, pero sabía que no podía acabar sin antes satisfacerlo por completo. Trató de pensar en otra cosa para contenerse, pero al sentir un fuerte apretón sobre su miembro, no pudo más. Se liberó dentro de Jean al mismo tiempo que éste acaba, ahogando sus gemidos mordiéndole la boca.

—Eren… —Jean gimió en un último suspiro de placer.

—Te amo, Jean. —Eren aún no salía de su interior, pero sí levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. No creo habértelo dicho nunca, pero… lo que siento por ti, es por lejos lo más fuerte que he sentido por alguien en toda mi vida.

—Planeo que esto se mantenga así por lo que nos quede de vida, gatito. —Jean jadeó cuando Eren salió de su cuerpo y se tiró boca arriba en la manta a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos—. Porque ahora que te encontré, después de haber vivido de la soledad y los recuerdos, no pienso dejarte escapar.

.

.

— F I N —


End file.
